Destinos Selados
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A minha visão mostrava-me um rapaz jovem de cabelo cor de ouro. No meu coração ele era o meu anjo, na minha mente ele podia ser um demónio. Mas se assim era eu não me importava de estar condenada ao fogo eterno.
1. Noite

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor(2): Esta fic é dedicada a Lady JuRathbone, uma vez que foi ela quem fez o pedido para que a escrevesse. Em _Destinos Selados_ tenta-se dar um pouco mais de luz às personagens de Alice e Jasper, aos seus passados e aos seus percursos atribulados como imortais, mas ao mesmo tempo de essência humana. A história inicia-se em 1914. Alice tem treze anos e é ainda humana.

Obrigado por lerem!

_**Destinos Selados**_

_**Alice Brandon**_

_Capítulo 1 – Noite_

Havia algo de errado com a lua naquela noite escura de Julho. Estávamos na penúltima noite de lua cheia e pairava no ar um leve aroma a desgraça. Eu não tinha dúvidas. A janela do meu quarto estava aberta, tal como era habitual naquela altura do ano. Em Biloxi, no Mississipi, o tempo quente e húmido era sufocante, quer de dia quer de noite.

Eu conseguia ouvir os meus pais a conversarem no andar de baixo. A minha mãe receava pelo meu futuro agora que eu terminara a escolaridade obrigatória. O meu pai ouvia-a sem contestar, tal como era tipíco dele. Não que ele fosse daqueles homens que se deixavam manipular pelas esposas, ele apenas desejava manter um ambiente calmo e pacífico na noite em que eu terminara os estudos. Ele não partilhava as inquietações da minha mãe e queria apenas que aquele dia fosse especial para mim.

Eu admirava-o. Muito. O meu pai seria sempre o meu ídolo. Eu sabia que ele estava prestes a dizer à minha mãe que não era necessário que eu me casasse cedo e que, pelo menos até ao final do ano, tínhamos o nosso sustento garantido com a produção de cereais da quinta.

Assim que ele referiu estas palavras, o meu pai chamou o meu nome e o da minha irmã e ambas descemos.

A minha mãe já não estava aborrecida e ostentava agora um ar mais tranquilo e feliz. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava ao lado da do meu pai e entregou-lhe uma pequena caixa. Era o meu presente por ter terminado os estudos com boas notas.

-Alice, espero que saibas que te amamos muito. – li no papel que vinha com a caixa, que abri imediatamente.

Lá dentro estava um bonito fio de prata com um crucifixo.

-Lamento que não seja de ouro, querida… - disse a minha mãe.

-Não faz mal. É lindo! – referi com sinceridade. Não me importava que fosse de ouro ou de qualquer outro metal precioso. Só o valor sentimental da oferta me interessava.

-Parabéns, querida Alice. – disse o meu pai abraçando-me.

-Obrigado.

-Esse crucifixo irá proteger-te sempre. – assegurou agarrando os meus ombros e piscando-me o olho.

-Mãe, posso comer mais um pouco de bolo? – perguntou Cynthia.

-Sim querida, podes. Vem comigo.

Quando a minha mãe e Cynthia saíram da pequena sala, o meu pai obrigou-me a sentar no seu colo.

-Ainda tens aqueles pesadelos?

Acenei afirmativamente.

-Eles vão parar, querida. Tenho a certeza.

-Talvez… - eu duvidava que isso acontecesse. Afinal de contas eu sempre soubera que era diferente, uma completa aberração.

Em Biloxi toda a gente sabia quem era Mary Alice Brandon. Eu era a criança vidente. As minhas visões tinham surgido muito cedo. Eu devia ter uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade. A minha primeira visão foi sobre a morte de um rapaz que era meu vizinho. Ignorei a visão porque eu era apenas uma criança e não sabia o que fazer. Ele morreu afogado à minha frente. Quando disse aos meus pais que tinha "sonhado" com a morte dele antes de acontecer o acidente, pensaram que eu estava traumatizada e durante semanas fui obrigada a ir à Igreja receber aconselhamento do padre local.

Porém as visões continuaram. Algumas eram inofensivas, outras relacionavam-se com o clima e as mais problemáticas demonstravam detalhes sobre a vida ou a morte de alguém. Não demorou muito tempo até que os meus pais se apercebessem que eu não inventava aquele tipo de coisas. E então as idas à Igreja multiplicaram-se.

Foi difícil ter amigos na escola. Ninguém queria aproximar-se de mim. Era como se eu fosse portadora de uma doença contagiosa. A minha mãe odiava quando eu conseguia "ver" alguma coisa, e sempre que isso acontecia corria para a Igreja. O meu pai não era assim. Além de não ser tão devoto, ele achava que ser diferente não era necessariamente algo mau. Ele dizia-me sempre:_ "Não és uma aberração querida Alice, és apenas a rapariga mais bela, inteligente e sensível de toda a cidade."_

Eu gostava que isso fosse verdade mas infelizmente eu sabia que não era assim. As pessoas não tinham medo de mim mas evitavam-me a todo custo. E, por minha causa, os meus pais começavam também a enfrentar problemas, especialmente a falta de compradores para os nossos cereais. Felizmente haviam sempre compradores das cidades vizinhas que aceitavam os nossos produtos por desconhecerem a minha "habilidade especial". É claro que como pessoas humildes mas realistas que éramos, nós sabíamos que aquela situação não ia durar para sempre. As minhas visões já me tinham mostrado isso.

-Ouve querida, sempre que tiveres esses pesadelos podes falar comigo, está bem?

-Sim, pai. Mas não fará diferença.

Há mais de duas semanas que eu sonhava com pessoas mortas, um cenário de guerra e destruição por todo o lado. Eu sabia que assim que me deitasse, aquelas imagens iriam continuar a perseguir-me e não havia ninguém que me pudesse ajudar.

-Alice…o pai do Jefferson Walter deu-me isto. É para ti.

Olhei para o envelope que o meu pai tinha na mão e um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que vinha lá dentro.

-Não quero. - disse eu quase automaticamente quando ele pôs o envelope à minha frente.

-Isso é falta de educação. O Jeff é um bom rapaz.

-Não, não é. Ele é um convencido. Não sei porque é que continua a insistir.

-Porque gosta de ti.

-Não…ele não gosta de mim. Gosta das minhas visões. Ele gosta da atenção que eu recebo e quer apenas um troféu.

-Querida…não digas isso. O Mark Walter é o nosso único cliente até ao próximo ano.

Suspirei pesadamente, sabendo que para ajudar os meus pais eu tinha de agradar a Jefferson e à sua família rica. O que significava que na noite seguinte eu estaria provavelmente na sua festa de formatura.

Eu não fazia ideia o que levava um rapaz de quinze anos a realizar uma festa para celebrar a conclusão dos estudos quando deveria tê-lo feito há dois anos atrás.

Acontece que Jefferson não era muito inteligente, pelo que reprovara duas vezes consecutivas no último ano. Mas mesmo assim, ele queria festejar e ninguém o podia proibir. A sua enorme mansão ia encher-se novamente e ele ia aproveitar para me falar. Isso estava a pôr-me doente. Eu não queria ir à festa dele. Só queria ficar em casa, mas o convite que eu segurava na mão era mais do que isso. Era um ultimato e eu estava encurralada.

***

Na manhã seguinte eu sentia-me francamente mal. A minha mãe e a minha irmã, por seu lado estavam radiantes. Tínhamos sido convidados para a festa dos Walter e isso era motivo de orgulho e excitação. É claro que não seríamos a única família a comparecer. Se eu bem conhecia Jefferson, toda a cidade fora convidada para a sua festa.

Eu devia, no entanto, ser a única pessoa que não tinha vontade de ir. A minha mãe preparara o meu melhor vestido e comprara-me uns sapatos novos. Cynthia também tinha novos adereços para o cabelo.

Infelizmente eu sabia os planos da minha mãe. Ela sabia do interesse de Jefferson por mim e achava que mais nenhum rapaz poderia alguma vez apaixonar-se por mim sendo eu a aberração que era. A minha mãe sonhava com o nosso casamento. Se isso acontecesse eu teria um futuro garantido. A família Walter era rica e poderosa. Até mesmo Cynthia gostava da ideia, apesar de saber que eu desprezava Jefferson e tudo o que ele representava. Poder, ambição, riqueza, nada disso me interessava realmente. Eu apenas queria ser feliz e sabia que com ele jamais o seria. A minha irmã via apenas uma enorme mansão e vestidos bonitos, ideias próprias de uma criança de nove anos.

O meu pai estava a par dos meus sentimentos mas de momento ele não estava preocupado com o assunto porque fôramos apenas convidados para uma festa. Jefferson não ia pedir-me em casamento, pelo menos enquanto eu não tivesse dezasseis anos, o que nos dava três anos de margem de manobra.

A tarde passou demasiado depressa para o meu gosto e quando chegámos à mansão dos Walter já anoitecera. Tal como eu suspeitava, toda a cidade estava lá e a festa parecia estar animada. Durante a maior parte do tempo consegui ser como uma sombra do meu pai, mas haviam determinados rituais da sociedade masculina que eram vedados às mulheres e isso incluía as filhas.

Assim que o meu pai me deixou, Jefferson veio pedir-me para dançar o que eu educadamente recusei. Porque não era ele como os outros? Toda a gente me ignorara desde que a minha família chegara. A minha irmã encontrara um grupo de amigas e divertia-se com elas, mas a minha fama não deixava ninguém indiferente. Nem mesmo as crianças, pois até elas me olhavam com algum receio.

Porém Jefferson parecia alheio a tudo isto. E queria dançar. Voltei a recusar e saí para o jardim, onde me detive a olhar a lua novamente.

Tal como na noite passada, a lua estava estranha. Menos brilhante, mais profunda, com uma linha vermelha, que apenas eu parecia conseguir ver, a envolvê-la totalmente. A brisa que se fazia sentir levemente trouxe o cheiro de morte e putrefacção, e tapei imediatamente o nariz com as mãos.

-O que se passa contigo Mary Alice? – perguntou a voz de Jefferson atrás de mim.

-Nada. – respondi secamente. Odiava quando me chamavam Mary Alice.

-Uma visão? – questionou entusiasmado.

-Não.

-Tens a certeza? – insistiu colocando-se ao meu lado.

-Não é da tua conta.

-Mas um dia será. – disse ele com convicção. Eu continuava sem saber porque raios ele gostava de mim. Vendo bem as coisas eu não era nenhuma Dorothy Lavine (a rapariga mais bela de Biloxi), tinha apenas treze anos e era magra, pálida e esquisita.

-Um dia vais aceitar casar comigo Mary Alice. E nesse dia, eu vou estar à tua espera.

Ele regressou para junto os outros convidados enquanto eu fiquei na rua, rodeada apenas pela luz ténue da lua.

Eu procurava um refúgio. Queria deixar de ter visões, queria sair de Biloxi e conhecer o mundo, queria parar de sonhar com cadáveres e destruição, queria deixar de sentir o cheiro de corpos putrefactos e queimados à minha volta, queria ver-me livre de Jefferson e ser feliz.

E então, naquela noite, subitamente encontrei-o. O meu refúgio. A minha salvação. Aquela foi a primeira noite em que sonhei com ele. Para mim ele era um anjo. Belo, generoso e misericordioso. Era como se estivesse ali apenas para me proteger de um perigo que eu ainda não vira mas que eu estava prestes a ter de enfrentar. De repente, não me sentia mais sozinha, porque ele estava comigo. Um rapaz, jovem, de cabelos cor do ouro e olhos de uma cor que eu não conseguia identificar. A sua pele era branca como a minha mas a dele brilhava e circundava-o uma aura magnífica. Eu sempre pensara que Deus me abandonara, mas afinal ele mandara aquele anjo até mim para me salvar. E na verdade, ele era tudo o que eu precisava.


	2. Sozinhas

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – É realmente como dizes. De início é tudo muito lento mas assim que o Jasper aparecer as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes. Acho que devias publicar o que escreveste na aula (tens noção de que não deves escrever fics nas aulas, certo? :P É anti-pedagógico apesar de ser divertido.) porque se já está escrita de certeza que alguém vai gostar de ler. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 2 – Sozinhas_

Não foi com surpresa que recebemos a notícia em Agosto que a guerra estalara na Europa. As minhas visões nunca se enganavam, porém felizmente desta vez parecia que o cenário desolador da guerra não iria afectar-nos directamente.

É claro que todo o país estava em sobressalto mas uma guerra fora das nossas fronteiras e que não nos dizia respeito não era um perigo iminente. Por isso a vida em Biloxi, no estado do Mississipi pôde decorrer com normalidade.

Durante três anos mantive uma leve esperança de que as coisas iriam melhorar. As minhas visões no entanto continuaram, assim como os pesadelos. Perdi a conta das noites que acordei alagada em suor depois de ver os corpos mutilados dos soldados que na Europa davam a vida por um causa completamente absurda. Para mim a violência não era a resposta para nenhum problema por mais complicado que fosse.

Porém enquanto o meu pai estivesse connosco e o meu anjo continuasse a proteger-me, pelo menos em sonhos, eu tinha a certeza que tudo correria bem.

Até então, com conversas amigáveis, o meu pai conseguira manter Jefferson Walter afastado. E enquanto íamos vivendo dos poucos mas suficientes rendimentos da nossa pequena quinta, eu descobrira a minha vocação: a pintura.

Em apenas três dias eu fizera um magnífico esboço de um desenho de um anjo que toda a gente admirou. Agora começara a pintá-lo. Cynthia sentira alguns ciúmes porque ela sempre demonstrara bastante jeito para as artes e no final era eu quem recebia os elogios. Pelo menos desta vez.

Era uma sensação que eu nunca experimentara antes: ser elogiada pela minha mãe. Ela gostara tanto do desenho que me prometera que depois de estar acabado iria comprar uma moldura para o colocar pendurado na parede do meu quarto. Seria a minha prenda de anos.

Como o meu décimo sexto aniversário seria dali a três dias eu queria terminar a pintura o mais rapidamente possível mas estava a ter algumas dificuldades em pintar os olhos do meu protector. Eu não sabia bem porquê mas em todos os meus sonhos, era difícil ver a cor dos seus olhos. Por vezes eles eram negros como uma noite sem estrelas e sem lua; outras vezes tinham uma ligeira coloração de vermelho; mas geralmente eu imaginava-os de um azul maravilhoso tal e qual o céu num dia de sol e sem nuvens.

Estava tão ocupada a tentar decidir a cor que usaria para pintar os seus magníficos olhos que não reparei que alguém entrara na pequena sala onde eu estava.

-Tens visitas Alice. – disse a voz da minha irmã atrás de mim, quase fazendo com que eu deixasse cair a paleta com as cores e o pincel que tinha nas mãos.

Quando me virei para trás vi Jefferson sorridente, esticando a sua mão para me cumprimentar.

-Lamento mas tenho as mãos ocupadas. – disse eu colocando os olhos novamente no meu desenho.

-Eu espero. – disse Jefferson.

Eu e Cynthia trocámos um olhar e fui obrigada a colocar os meus instrumentos de pintura em cima da pequena mesa que estava ao meu lado para ir limpar as mãos. Assim que regressei ele pegou a minha mão direita e beijou-a suavemente.

Jefferson não era um mau partido. Toda a gente tinha esta opinião. E era atraente, pelo menos à sua maneira. O seu cabelo era escuro, de uma coloração de castanho quase negra. Os seus olhos também eram escuros e por vezes amáveis. A verdade é que ele sabia ser cortês e cavalheiro quando queria. Mas eu não sentia absolutamente nada por ele. Só queria que ele me deixasse em paz.

-Quem é? – perguntou ele observando o meu desenho.

-Apenas um desenho.

-Não sabia que tinhas jeito para isto.

-Nem eu. – confessei.

-A Alice ainda vai ser uma grande artista. – referiu a minha irmã fazendo Jefferson olhar para mim com um ar pouco convencido. Afinal de contas aquilo era simplesmente um desenho.

-Sim o desenho está realmente bom…

-É um anjo que protege a minha irmã. – disse Cynthia.

Olhei para ela com um ar reprovador e Cynthia colocou a língua de fora.

-O que queres Jefferson? – perguntei rudemente.

-Vim fazer uma visita de cortesia. – disse ele com um sorriso que faria qualquer rapariga corar. – Vais fazer anos… - continuou ele agora com alguma seriedade.

-E depois? – questionei.

-Perguntei aos meus pais se eles se importavam de organizar uma festa de aniversário para ti em nossa casa.

Os olhos de Cynthia quase saltaram para fora e nem mesmo eu consegui esconder alguma surpresa.

-Uma festa? – repetiu a minha irmã. – Isso é muito simpático da tua parte.

-Na verdade eu não costumo celebrar o meu aniversário com festas. – referi. A cara dele fechou-se numa expressão dura. Eu sabia que tinha provavelmente ferido o seu orgulho.

-Podias abrir uma excepção este ano.

Como a voz dele parecia realmente magoada, acabei por decidir ser mais simpática e fazê-lo entender que não ia aceitar a sua proposta.

-Jefferson, eu agradeço o facto de teres pensado em mim e no meu aniversário, mas não posso aceitar a tua oferta. Lamento…

Ele suspirou resignado, mas a minha resposta negativa não o iam demover do seu objectivo principal.

-Talvez para o ano a tua opinião acerca de mim e da minha família mude… - disse ele dirigindo-se à porta.

Eu encolhi os ombros e voltei a pegar no pincel.

-A propósito…esse anjo é bonito porém não te pode proteger para sempre…mas eu posso. Lembra-te disso. – rematou antes de sair.

Fiquei a olhar para o vazio depois de ouvir aquelas palavras. Jefferson era persistente. A presença dele ali servira o seu propósito. Eu ia fazer dezasseis anos e tinha a certeza que mal os fizesse, Jefferson iria pedir a minha mão em casamento ao meu pai. Mesmo que eu não aceitasse de imediato, o pedido de casamento inviabilizaria qualquer outro compromisso que eu pudesse ter em mente aceitar. Ele apenas queria certificar-se que mais ninguém me pediria em casamento.

Além disso o facto do pai dele ser o nosso melhor e mais fiel cliente fazia com que fosse difícil para mim renunciar àquele pedido. A minha mãe e irmã eram completamente a favor daquele matrimónio, e por isso eu apenas podia contar com o apoio do meu pai.

Ele sabia que eu não gostava de Jefferson. E não queria obrigar-me a casar contra a minha vontade, mas a situação era delicada e a única maneira que eu via de conseguir escapar daquele casamento sem comprometer a nossa situação económica era entrar para um convento.

-Não sei o que ele vê em mim… - suspirei.

Cynthia ainda estava paralisada.

-Se eu tivesse alguém como o Jefferson a tentar cortejar-me desta maneira…

-Podes casar com ele se quiseres. – brinquei.

-Que gracinha.

-Eu não estou interessada.

-Sim, eu já reparei nisso. Para ti só o teu anjo te interessa…

Corei um pouco. Era estúpido e infantil mas Cynthia tinha razão. Eu gostaria imenso que o meu anjo fosse real.

-A mãe vai ficar zangada quando souber que recusaste o Jefferson…de novo.

-Eu não vou casar com ele.

-Porque não? Ele é giro e rico…não terias de trabalhar e ias ter um monte de gente ao teu dispor. Toda a cidade de Biloxi iria invejar-te.

Tudo o que Cynthia dizia era verdade. Se eu me casasse com Jefferson Walter seria respeitada como uma dama a sério e nunca mais ninguém faria troça ou criticaria as minhas visões. Eu seria uma das mulheres mais importantes da cidade.

-Ele é o único rapaz que se interessou por ti. Como podes ser tão cruel? – acusou a minha irmã.

-Não é minha intenção magoá-lo. Só não entendo porque é que ele não entende que eu não quero casar com ele.

-Achas mesmo que não lhe podes dar uma oportunidade?

Eu não sabia responder àquela pergunta. Aliás eu não queria responder. Era difícil para mim pensar em Jefferson Walter. Ele era apenas um conhecido. Nem sequer éramos amigos próximos. De facto, Jefferson sempre demonstrara interesse pela minha pessoa desde o dia em que me vira pela primeira vez. Nessa altura eu devia ter uns dez anos. O mais difícil para mim era saber que ele podia realmente amar-me de verdade, aliás era por essa razão que eu preferia vê-lo simplesmente como um idiota que queria aproveitar-se da minha "fama" de vidente e que queria apenas um troféu. Mas a verdade é que era possível que ele se tivesse apaixonado por mim e nesse caso, Cynthia tinha razão. Eu estava a ser cruel pois nunca me preocupara com os seus sentimentos.

O problema é que no meu coração eu não conseguia encontrar razões ou motivos suficientes para amá-lo.

***

Cynthia tinha razão. A minha mãe não apreciara a minha rudeza e rejeição pura e simples da oferta de Jefferson Walter. Mas não era grave porque o meu pai mantivera-se sempre do meu lado. Assim, no dia do meu aniversário, e apesar dos constantes avisos da minha mãe para que eu deixasse de ser teimosa e começasse a pôr a hipótese de vir a gostar de Jefferson um dia, acabei por receber o meu presente e tive direito a um jantar especial e um bolo.

Foi na altura em que me preparava para soprar as velas que senti os habituais calafrios que todas as minhas visões me provocavam. Aquilo que vi deixou-me completamente petrificada. Até então eu conseguira não entrar em pânico porque normalmente as visões que eu tinha diziam respeito a pessoas que não eram minhas conhecidas. Desta vez porém o meu pai surgia nelas vestido de uniforme militar. Tinha uma arma e estava num campo de batalha. O céu estava escuro e parecia que uma violenta tempestade se iria abater sobre ele. Outros soldados corriam apressadamente pelo meu pai até que finalmente as primeiras gotas caíram sobre a sua face.

A visão demorou apenas alguns segundos. Não tive coragem de dizer nada naquele momento. Cynthia soprou as velas comigo pois reparou na minha expressão grave.

Tentei agir o mais naturalmente possível durante o resto da noite mas o meu pai não se deixou enganar.

Antes de me deitar ele puxou-me devagar, impedindo-me de subir as escadas.

-O que viste querida?

-Nada… - menti.

-O que vai acontecer?

-Não sei bem. A visão foi um pouco…confusa. – voltei a mentir. Mas o que poderia eu mais fazer naquelas circunstâncias? Dizer-lhe que ele ia ser mobilizado para a guerra? Implorar-lhe para não ir quando o telegrama de mobilização chegasse?

-Deduzo que nos esperam tempos difíceis. – disse ele largando o meu braço. – Talvez seja melhor ires dormir.

Olhei para os seus olhos e soube imediatamente que ele sabia que algo de mau iria acontecer. Naquela noite não consegui dormir. O meu anjo estava agora pendurado num belíssimo retrato na parede em frente da minha cama. A sua pele brilhava quando a luz da lua incidia nele. Os seus olhos expressavam uma devoção e graciosidade incomparável. Roguei-lhe em pensamentos que ele protegesse o meu pai e por um momento pareceu-me sentir o seu toque na minha face. Fechei os olhos e imaginei que ele era real e que assegurava que ia tudo correr bem. O meu pai não iria para a guerra e a minha família seria feliz. Porém, e apesar de eu estar certa de que ele me iria proteger sempre, o medo da morte envolveu-me totalmente e só se dissipou quando chegou a madrugada.

***

Uma semana depois o meu pai recebeu o telegrama. O nosso país ia entrar na guerra e a mobilização já estava em curso. Foi um dos piores dias da minha vida. Ele porém não ficou surpreendido com a chegada do telegrama e avisou-me que a partir do momento em que ele partisse, eu teria de ajudar e apoiar a minha mãe e Cynthia o melhor que pudesse.

Ele acreditava em mim e na minha força. Eu sempre pensara que o meu pai gostaria de ter tido um filho homem para continuar o nome da família e para o ajudar na quinta e nos negócios. A sociedade actual ainda via as mulheres como inúteis apesar de nenhuma delas o ser. O meu pai não era assim. E agora eu sabia que ele não se importava de eu ser uma rapariga. A confiança que ele depositava em mim demonstrava isso mesmo.

Quando dois dias vieram buscá-lo, não consegui evitar as lágrimas. Era difícil dizer-lhe adeus sabendo que podia ser a última vez que o veria. A sensação de perda era tão avassaladora que quase me tiveram me arrancar dos seus braços para ele poder ir-se embora. O olhar triste e preocupado da minha mãe não me reconfortou, muito pelo contrário, e o choro da minha irmã fez-me entender as palavras do meu pai. Eu teria de ser realmente forte por todas nós e por ele.

A partir dali eu tinha a sensação que tudo se tornaria difícil, complicado e desgastante. A partir daquele momento nada seria como antes porque nós estávamos sozinhas.


	3. Condenada

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – Atrasei-me um pouco na publicação deste capítulo por causa dos malditos trabalhos que tenho para fazer. A vida da Alice vai ser um bocado atribulada durante os próximos capítulos mas irá melhorar. Prometo. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 3 – Condenada _

A partida do meu pai para a Europa foi um duro golpe sobretudo porque tínhamos perdido o único homem da família. Não era fácil para a minha mãe tomar conta dos assuntos da quinta sozinha e sem o meu pai ali era bastante óbvio que os nossos cereais iriam ficar a apodrecer no celeiro. Não só começou a ser difícil tratar da quinta, como era normal que os possíveis clientes não demonstrassem grande confiança pelo facto dos negócios estarem entregues a uma mulher com duas filhas menores. No primeiro mês a seguir à partida do meu pai conseguimos assegurar os pagamentos das dívidas e dos salários dos cinco empregados que trabalhavam na nossa quinta. Mas depois o dinheiro começou a faltar. Alguns meses depois descobrimos que os nossos próprios empregados nos estavam a enganar e a minha mãe foi obrigada a despedi-los. Com a entrada do nosso país na guerra gerara-se em Biloxi um sentimento de insegurança que não deixara ninguém indiferente. As pessoas estavam receosas que o conflito armado chegasse até nós, apesar de ser pouco provável.

Porém, mesmo sem enfrentar o problema de um conflito armado, os preços tinham subido notoriamente e começava a ser difícil para as famílias mais pobres garantir a sua sobrevivência sem recorrer a roubos e esquemas de burlas.

No segundo mês, recebemos uma carta do meu pai a contar aquilo que presenciava no palco de guerra. Estava com o seu regimento no Norte de França e por enquanto não participara ainda nos confrontos armados directos.

Foi um alívio enorme saber que ele estava bem. Aquela carta deu-nos ânimo para continuar a lutar uma batalha que no entanto já estava perdida.

Ao fim de apenas seis meses tínhamos sido obrigadas a vender a quinta e ficámos apenas com a casa. De cada vez que tinha visões rezava para que uma delas não me mostrasse a morte do meu pai, que entretanto estava agora no Sul da Alemanha. Por essa altura várias foram as famílias de Biloxi que começaram a vir até à nossa casa pedindo que eu visse o futuro dos seus familiares que estavam na guerra.

De renegada eu passara a uma das mais importantes personalidades da cidade e havia mesmo quem trouxesse bastante dinheiro para pagar. Como católica devota que era a minha mãe não aceitava aquele dinheiro que nos fazia imensa falta.

A partir daí a situação da minha família deteriorou-se e em breve percebemos que provavelmente teríamos de vender a casa para poder sobreviver.

Passara-se um ano desde que o meu pai fora para a guerra e poucas semanas antes eu celebrara o meu décimo sétimo aniversário. Nesse mesmo dia Jefferson veio com os seus pais a nossa casa.

Eles lamentaram a ausência do meu pai e a nossa falta de informações sobre a sua situação. Há mais de seis meses que não sabíamos nada dele.

E então Jefferson fez o pedido. Ele queria casar comigo e em troca nós não teríamos de vender a casa e a sua família iria ajudar-nos a recuperar a quinta.

Eu queria dizer que não. Eu não era nenhuma moeda de troca e o meu pai jamais aceitaria algo assim, mas o rosto da minha mãe e da minha irmã, não me permitiram falar.

Prometi dar uma resposta dentro de alguns dias e Jefferson saiu com um sorriso triunfante.

Nas duas horas seguintes, enquanto os meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, obriguei-me a ouvir a minha mãe a tentar explicar-me as razões pelas quais eu devia aceitar aquele pedido de casamento.

-O teu pai pode nunca mais voltar querida e por alguma razão este rapaz gosta realmente de ti e está disposto a ajudar-nos. Ele é a nossa única salvação. Por favor Alice pensa em nós… - pediu a minha mãe.

Eu limitei-me a chorar silenciosamente.

-Mesmo que não o ames agora, um dia amarás. Nem todos os casamentos são abençoados com sentimentos de amor verdadeiro. Não imaginas quantas mulheres já estiveram na tua situação. Mas se tu casares com o Jefferson não vamos passar mais dificuldades e a tua irmã pode mesmo encontrar um bom marido no futuro.

Claro que eu sabia tudo aquilo. E o pior é que eu sabia que não tinha opção. Era exactamente como a minha mãe dizia. Eu jamais encontraria alguém que se interessasse por mim sendo eu uma aberração. Na verdade eu devia era agradecer a Jefferson o facto de ele se ter apaixonado por mim.

Quando a minha mãe se preparava para recomeçar o seu discurso eu levantei-me abruptamente.

-Amanhã vou falar com o Jefferson e vou aceitar a sua proposta. – anunciei. A minha mãe e Cynthia ficaram ambas a olhar para mim enquanto eu subia para o meu quarto.

Assim que entrei olhei para as paredes, que estavam agora cobertas dos meus desenhos do meu anjo louro. Desde que o meu pai partira que eu não conseguia parar de desenhar. Deitei-me na cama e voltei a chorar.

-Por favor não me deixes… - implorei para o anjo que povoava os meus sonhos. – Não me abandones…

***

Cumpri a minha promessa. No dia seguinte, depois de tomar o pequeno-almoço fui com Cynthia à enorme mansão dos Walter e pedi para falar com Jefferson. A governanta disse que ele saíra com o pai pelo que acabei por ser levada para o jardim onde a sua mãe estava sentada a bordar.

-Bom dia Mary Alice. – disse ela com um sorriso.

Eu tentei sorrir mas provavelmente não consegui porque Cynthia me deu uma pequena cotovelada para me relembrar que tínhamos de ser bem-educadas.

-Bom dia Mrs Walter. – respondi com um pouco mais de ânimo.

-Podes tratar-me por Esther. Mas o que fazem aqui tão cedo? – questionou ela fazendo um gesto para que a governanta fosse tratar dos seus afazeres.

-Queria falar com o Jefferson… - comecei.

-O Jeff saiu mas deve voltar antes do almoço. Vens dar a tua resposta?

-Sim.

-E posso saber o que decidiste?

-Decidi aceitar casar com o seu filho.

Apesar de estar a dar uma boa notícia, Esther percebeu pelo tom da minha voz que aquela resposta não era voluntária.

-Sabes Mary Alice…eu realmente preferia que não casasses com o meu rapaz. – confessou ela.

Eu e Cynthia olhámos para ela com alguma admiração.

-Sei bem o que é ter de aceitar casar com alguém que não se ama. – continuou ela agora num murmúrio. – Mas o meu rapaz gosta realmente de ti…embora eu não perceba bem porquê.

Já éramos duas. Eu sabia o que a mãe de Jefferson pensava sobre mim. Ela achava que as minhas visões eram algo demoníaco ou que eu era a maior mentirosa de toda a cidade, mas a verdade é que eu não podia censurá-la.

-Apesar de não seres má pessoa, eu preferia que o meu filho casasse com alguém mais…

-Normal. – concluí a frase por ela.

-Sim…peço desculpa se te estou a ofender.

Eu abanei a cabeça em negação. Já ouvira coisas bem piores.

-De qualquer modo…é bom saber que ele verá o seu sonho tornar-se realidade.

Eu cerrei os punhos sentindo-me cada vez mais zangada de estar a concordar com aquilo. Por muito conveniente que fosse casar-me com Jefferson eu não o amava e não via qualquer benefício para mim em sujeitar-me àquele matrimónio.

-Vem Mary Alice…vou mostrar-te o nosso jardim…

Eu e Cynthia acompanhámos Esther durante quase duas horas numa visita guiada ao enorme jardim da sua casa. Enquanto isso, ela ia contando algumas histórias de quando Jefferson era pequeno.

Cynthia parecia muito mais interessada em tudo o que Esther dizia do que eu. Por fim, Jefferson e o seu pai chegaram.

Dizer-lhe a minha resposta pessoalmente foi mais difícil do que eu pensara, mas agora já era tarde para mudar de ideias até porque já tinha dito a Esther.

Quando soube que eu aceitara casar com ele Jefferson beijou a minha mão e sorriu.

-Estou muito feliz por saber que aceitas ser minha noiva.

-Com uma condição… - disse eu fazendo toda a gente olhar para mim.

-Não te preocupes, nós vamos recuperar a tua quinta e a tua família não terá de vender mais nada. – assegurou ele.

-Na verdade não é isso. Quero que saibas que só me caso quando o meu pai regressar. – declarei.

Jefferson olhou para os seus pais e depois encarou-me.

-Tudo bem. Mas nesse caso preciso de uma garantia. – disse ele.

-Garantia? – questionei.

-Quero formalizar tudo com uma festa de noivado. Quero que toda a cidade saiba que vamos casar.

Encolhi os ombros. Não me interessava quem soubesse.

-Alice…vais ter uma festa de noivado. – murmurou a minha irmã ao meu lado.

-Tudo bem. – respondi.

-Hannah, trás a fita para medir a Mary Alice. – chamou Esther. Eu não sabia bem o que raios queria aquilo dizer, mas pensava que me iriam tirar as medidas para mandarem fazer um vestido.

-Não era melhor eu ir para um quarto? – questionei.

Esther riu-se e abanou a cabeça.

-Ainda não é preciso. – disse ela divertida.

Quando a governanta se aproximou de mim, pegou no meu dedo anelar e mediu-o com perícia.

-Vais ter o anel de noivado mais belo de toda a história de Biloxi. – disse Jefferson.

Senti Cynthia apertar a minha mão com entusiasmo e tentei sentir o mesmo que ela mas não consegui.

Jefferson fez questão de nos acompanhar até à nossa casa e recebeu bastantes elogios de Cynthia. Ele sabia que eu continuava insegura por isso quando Cynthia entrou em casa, ele não me deixou segui-la.

-Mary Alice…sei que achas que estou a fazer isto por capricho mas não estou. Prometo que me vou esforçar por ser merecedor do teu afecto.

Olhei para ele com atenção tentando saber o que dizer perante aquelas palavras que pareciam sinceras.

-Na verdade…eu preciso de ajuda. – disse eu.

-Para quê?

-Não temos notícias do meu pai há seis meses. Sei que ele estava no Sul da Alemanha mas depois daquela carta nunca mais tivemos notícias dele.

-Posso falar com o meu pai para ele pedir a alguns conhecidos do Exército que tentem saber notícias, o que achas?

-Isso seria óptimo.

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos e ele percebeu que eu não iria agradecer-lhe do modo que ele queria.

-Vou marcar a nossa festa de noivado para o próximo mês. – anunciou ele.

-Por mim tudo bem. – menti. Na verdade eu não queria uma festa de noivado nem sequer casar com ele, mas infelizmente o meu destino parecia estar indubitavelmente ligado ao de Jefferson Walter. Eu estava condenada.


	4. Noivado

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – Pois é odeio trabalhos e também odeio não poder escrever sempre que me apetece. O Jasper vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, peço desculpa pela demora. E não, não é impressão tua. Já tenho planos para a Cynthia e para o Jefferson. Não fiques assustada com o capítulo, vai tudo correr bem. Obrigado pelas reviews. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 4 – Noivado_

Apesar de a minha cara dar mais a ideia de eu estar num funeral do que numa festa de noivado, as coisas até que correram bem. A maior parte dos convidados não estava ali para me ver ou felicitar, apenas tinham sentido a curiosidade de saber se era realmente verdade que Jefferson Walter, único filho dos poderosos Walter ia casar comigo.

Infelizmente, era verdade. Mas eu não tinha grande margem de manobra. A minha família estava arruinada. O mau tempo, a inflação dos preços, a partida do meu pai, a burla de que fôramos alvo pelos nossos próprios empregados, tinha-nos obrigado a vender a quinta e estávamos mesmo em risco de perder a casa. Cynthia era ainda muito jovem para casar e, por isso, por ela e pela minha mãe eu tinha de fazer aquilo.

Além disso Jefferson parecia estar decidido a cumprir a sua promessa. Um mês depois de lhe ter pedido ajuda ele conseguira algumas informações sobre o meu pai apesar de não termos ainda a confirmação se ele estava bem ou não.

Durante a festa proferi apenas meia dúzia de palavras com os pais dele. Cynthia ficou ao meu lado, a fazer-me companhia, até o seu grupo de amigas chegar e começar a bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre como iria ela agir quando fosse cunhada de Jefferson.

A minha mãe entendeu que eu estava infeliz. Aliás mais do que infeliz, eu sentia-me completamente miserável. Quase desejei ter uma visão em que aquela casa fosse varrida por um furacão naquele preciso momento.

No final da noite, depois de Jefferson me colocar o anel que mandara fazer numa das melhores joalharias da cidade, dançámos juntos.

A música era romântica e Jefferson elogiou o meu vestido e o meu longo cabelo negro, que apesar de a maior parte das vezes estar preso, naquela noite estava solto.

Durante a dança percebi que eu não odiava Jefferson, simplesmente nunca iria ser capaz de o amar. Talvez conseguisse ser sua amiga, mas amor era algo que eu jamais sentiria por ele.

Naquele momento parei. Senti novamente calafrios e tive uma visão. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não era uma visão com soldados ou guerra. A visão mostrou-me uma floresta, um homem vestido completamente de negro com o capuz. E, finalmente, quando o capuz caiu pude ver claramente o seu rosto belo. Era o meu anjo. Ele estava ali, era real.

-Mary Alice, estás bem? – a voz de Jefferson chegou até mim.

-O quê? – perguntei ainda estática.

-O que aconteceu? Tiveste uma visão?

Reparei que toda a gente estava a olhar para mim, por isso neguei.

-Estou óptima. Tenho de ir.

Larguei a mão dele e corri para a rua, passando pela minha mãe que soube imediatamente o que se passara.

Percorri todo o jardim com Jefferson a correr atrás de mim e estaquei junto à floresta. Era ali que estava o meu anjo de cabelos dourados. Ele tinha vindo buscar-me finalmente. Eu queria ir com ele.

Passei a vedação rasgando a bainha do belo vestido que Esther tinha mandado fazer especialmente para aquele dia, e continuei a correr. Atrás de mim consegui ouvir Jefferson a saltar a vedação e a chamar o meu nome. Não me importei. Cheguei finalmente ao local que aparecera na minha visão mas não estava lá ninguém. Ele não estava ali. Involuntariamente começaram a correr lágrimas pelo meu rosto e pouco depois senti os braços de Jefferson a rodearem a minha cintura puxando-me para um abraço que eu não queria sentir mas que não fui capaz de evitar.

-Mary Alice é perigoso estar aqui…há animais selvagens na floresta. Vamos voltar. – disse ele, arrastando o meu corpo junto ao dele.

-Mas ele estava ali. – repeti para mim mesma.

-Ele quem? O teu pai?

-Não…não era o meu pai…era…um anjo.

-Um anjo? – Jefferson olhou-me desconfiado e depois sorriu.

Tentei libertar-me dos seus braços para voltar para trás mas não consegui. Porém quando olhei para a penumbra da floresta consegui reparar numa sombra que se movia na direcção contrária à nossa. Senti calafrios em todo o corpo mas nessa altura já estávamos junto à vedação.

Ninguém deu importância à minha súbita fuga. Toda a gente parecia esperar aquele tipo de comportamento de alguém que tinha visões. Assim, excepto os olhares críticos que recebi dos pais de Jefferson, não houve grandes represálias. Mas naquela noite os meus sonhos foram povoados por pessoas de mantos negros.

***

Durante a semana seguinte tentei ao máximo habituar-me à ideia que estava noiva. O anel de diamantes no meu dedo não me deixava esquecer disso mas a sua beleza não me cativava nem um pouco.

Entretanto Jefferson e o seu pai tinham iniciado os esforços de recuperarem a nossa quinta, que tinha sido vendida em hasta pública e adquirida por um fazendeiro do estado de Utah.

Enquanto a notícia do nosso casamento se espalhava por toda a cidade, eu continuava apenas preocupada com a falta de informações sobre o meu pai.

Foi em meados de Novembro que soubemos que a guerra tinha finalmente terminado. Um clima de euforia varreu Biloxi e eu pude suspirar de alívio pois finalmente os meus pesadelos com soldados mortos iriam terminar. Apesar de ser o quarto mês após a festa do nosso noivado, a minha relação com Jefferson continuava o mais distante possível. Ele visitava-me várias vezes por semana, acompanhava a minha mãe nas compras ou limitava-se a ficar comigo e com Cynthia enquanto eu pintava e a minha irmã lia ou bordava.

Eram poucas as vezes que estávamos sozinhos e Jefferson sabia que a minha resistência se iria manter, mas parecia estar decidido a esperar por uma cedência da minha parte.

Porém desde a visão do meu anjo durante o nosso noivado eu estava ciente de que nunca o amaria.

Naquela manhã gelada, Cynthia veio acordar-me.

-O Jefferson quer falar-nos. – disse ela abanando-me ligeiramente.

Era cedo. O que poderia querer ele àquela hora da manhã?

-Tem a ver com o pai. – avançou Cynthia.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que eu saltasse da cama rapidamente. Vesti-me o mais depressa que consegui e por fim juntei-me à minha mãe e a Cynthia na sala de estar.

-Encontraste o meu pai? – perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele tinha um ar demasiado sério para meu gosto. Quando olhei para a minha mãe e para a minha irmã pareciam ambas prestes a chorar.

-Não. Não. Não… - murmurei.

Jefferson pegou-me pelo braço e sentou-me, com receio que eu caísse no chão desamparada, mas eu não ia desmaiar sem ouvir o que ele tinha para nos dizer.

Ele retirou do bolso um pequeno objecto metálico e entregou-o à minha mãe.

-Esse relógio pertence ao seu marido Mrs Brandon? – perguntou.

A minha mãe apertou o objecto nas mãos e depois inspeccionou-o. Não foi preciso esperar pela sua resposta para saber que aquele era realmente o relógio do meu pai. Era um objecto antigo e com grande valor sentimental pois pertencera ao meu avô paterno. Ele nunca se separava dele.

No momento em que a minha mãe começava a chorar, senti um arrepio gélido percorrer o meu corpo.

-Eles estão a recuperar os corpos dos nossos soldados e a enviá-los para serem enterrados nas suas cidades. Querem que sejam entregues aos seus familiares. – explicou Jefferson. – O Robert está no Hospital de Chicago. Se quiserem eu posso acompanhá-las lá amanhã.

Vi a minha mãe limpar as lágrimas e libertar-se suavemente do abraço de Cynthia. Depois, ela agradeceu a Jefferson a sua disponibilidade, aceitando a sua proposta. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de pena e decidiu ir para casa para nos dar algum tempo a sós.

Depois de sair, chorámos as três abraçadas até as lágrimas secarem totalmente. Nenhuma de nós foi capaz de comer durante o resto do dia. Ao cair da noite a minha mãe preparou três vestidos negros e antes de me ir deitar vi-a reler as cartas que o meu pai nos tinha enviado enquanto estivera naquela maldita guerra.

Eu sentia-me agora completamente abandonada. Tinha a minha mãe e Cynthia, e em breve estaria casada, mas era diferente. O meu pai sempre fora o meu rochedo e agora tinha desaparecido para sempre.

***

Fora uma viagem cansativa até Chicago, no estado de Illinois. Doía-me a cabeça quando finalmente saímos do comboio. O barulho infernal da máquina a vapor parecia estar dentro do meu cérebro, mas a própria cidade de Chicago era ensurdecedora.

A minha mente parecia estar adormecida ou mesmo congelada. Havia alturas em que me lembrava do que estávamos prestes a fazer e só me apetecia chorar, outras estava completamente em branco.

Jefferson guiou-nos através de várias ruas até ao Hospital Memorial de Chicago. De início não percebi porque razão estávamos parados à frente do Hospital sem fazer absolutamente nada.

-Mary Alice…ainda não podemos entrar. – avisou Jefferson quando me viu dar um passo em frente.

Nesse momento um enfermeiro veio ter connosco, trazendo quatro panos brancos ensopados no que me parecia ser água, mas era antes um desinfectante.

-É apenas uma precaução por causa de um possível contágio. – disse ele. – Talvez seja melhor ir apenas uma pessoa.

-Não. – eu e Cynthia respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

A minha mãe, que estava no meio de ambas, abraçou-nos e o enfermeiro entregou-nos os panos brancos que colocámos à frente da cara para nos proteger.

Jefferson fez o mesmo e entrámos. Eu não sabia onde tinha arranjado toda aquela coragem. Estava prestes a ir reconhecer o corpo do meu pai e ainda assim conseguira não desmaiar depois de passar seis horas enfiada num comboio desconfortável não tendo comido nem bebido nada desde que Jefferson nos dissera que o meu pai estava morto. Olhei para Cynthia e vi que tremia. Os seus olhos estavam presos em todo o ambiente doentio e mórbido dos corredores daquele Hospital.

Ouviam-se gritos nos pisos superiores e murmúrios abafados de gente que estava prestes a morrer.

Haviam poucos enfermeiros para tantos pacientes e num dos quartos conseguimos distinguir um padre a ungir o corpo de uma jovem que não parecia ter mais de vinte anos. Enquanto ele encomendava a sua alma ao Paraíso, pedindo a protecção divina, a jovem já não tinha forças sequer para segurar na mão do prelado.

-Influenza. – explicou o enfermeiro. – Foi o maior surto que esta cidade já viu. Muitos mortos…e muitos ainda por morrer.

-Todos os pacientes estão infectados com a gripe? – perguntou Jefferson.

-Não. Nem todos…Esperem aqui. Vou chamar o doutor Bennett.

Paramos no corredor junto ao quarto número dez. Lá dentro vi duas enfermeiras a tratar de dois pacientes acamados. Cynthia também olhava para eles. A mulher parecia quase morta. A sua pele branca doentia estava alagada em suor provavelmente devido à febre.

-Annie, vai chamar o doutor Carson...Diz-lhe que a Elizabeth Masen quer falar-lhe com urgência…ela não tem muito tempo.

A enfermeira de cabelo branco correu porta fora e eu encostei-me mais à minha mãe quando ela passou por nós. Cynthia vacilou e Jefferson teve de a segurar para ela não se estatelar no chão.

Minutos depois, duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto olhava para os dois moribundos no quarto número dez, reparei que o rapaz que estava deitado na cama ao lado da mulher prestes a morrer era extremamente novo. Devia ter a minha idade mas o seu olhar e a sua expressão cansada faziam-me adivinhar que teria o mesmo fim que a mulher da cama vizinha. Ao mesmo tempo senti uma presença quase sobre-humana perto de nós. Ele passou sem nos olhar directamente mas eu soube imediatamente que ele era especial. A maneira como se mexia, o seu cabelo louro, o seu carisma.

O cheiro da morte não parecia incomodá-lo quando ele se sentou no leito da mulher chamada Elizabeth.

Ouvi-a murmurar algo incompreensível mas depois a sua voz elevou-se um pouco e consegui ouvi-la perfeitamente.

-Carlisle…por favor…tens de fazer tudo o que estiver ao teu alcance. O que os outros não conseguiram fazer…é isso que tens de fazer…não importa como. Salva o meu Edward! Promete-me, Carlisle!

-Prometo. – sussurrou o doutor segurando a mão da mulher e olhando para o rapaz da cama ao lado.


	5. Monstros

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – Olá. Cá está mais um capítulo. Confesso que não tenho tido muito tempo para rever e escrever. Os malditos testes estão à porta e já deito cronistas medievais pelos olhos. Afinal o Jasper ainda não aparece neste capítulo…enganei-me. Desculpa. O próximo capítulo será melhor. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 5 – Monstros_

Os meus olhos deixaram aquela cena mórbida quando ouvi a minha mãe chamar o meu nome.

-Alice, vamos…

Olhei para ela e vi que estava uns metros à minha frente, ao lado de um homem grisalho de bata branca.

Descemos silenciosamente até à cave do Hospital. O doutor Bennett explicou as trágicas condições em que os corpos dos soldados americanos chegavam ao país e aconselhou que apenas a minha mãe e Jefferson entrassem na sala que fazia agora de morgue. Porém, eu e Cynthia também quisemos ir.

Os cadáveres estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos, mas alguns tinham uma cruz vermelha pintada a tinta em cima.

-Heróis de guerra. – disse o doutor Bennett. – Morreram em combate.

Por muito heróico que isso fosse, não achei muito honrado. De que servia morrer a combater? Obter glória estando morto era uma contradição. A glória era para os vivos.

Por fim chegámos junto a um dos corpos tapados de branco com a cruz vermelha. Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, tal como os da minha mãe e os da minha irmã.

-Querem alguns segundos a sós? – questionou o médico.

-Não… - respondeu a minha mãe.

O lençol foi retirado e apesar do choque ter sido maior do que aquilo que eu estava à espera por estar perante um corpo sem vida, o alívio varreu as minhas emoções. Não era o meu pai. Aquele homem era outra pessoa. A sensação de alívio foi maior do que a de tristeza por saber que aquele homem também podia ser o pai de alguém. Porém nada disso agora nos importava. O pai podia estar vivo e isso era o mais importante.

Quando finalmente saímos do Hospital, depois de Jefferson ter falado com o médico sobre o equívoco que acontecera, acabámos por ir almoçar a um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade pois ainda faltavam várias horas para o comboio.

Aliás foi apenas nesse momento que senti que estava à beira de perder os sentidos de tão fraca que estava. O mesmo se passava com Cynthia e com a minha mãe.

-Nem acredito… - repetia Cynthia para si mesma, sentada à mesa. – Não era o papá.

-Pois não querida…não era. – assegurou a minha mãe.

-O doutor Bennett disse que é normal aparecerem soldados com objectos que não lhes pertencem. – disse Jefferson. – Pode ter roubado o relógio ou o vosso pai pode tê-lo vendido ou mesmo dado…quem sabe…

-Achas que o pai está bem, Alice? – perguntou-me Cynthia baixando a voz.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Não tinha tido visões e até há alguns minutos atrás pensava que nunca mais veria o meu pai com vida.

Encolhi os ombros.

-Espero que sim. – disse.

-Eu vou continuar a procurá-lo. – afirmou Jefferson sorrindo. – Pelo menos sabemos que não está em Chicago. Assim que acabarmos de almoçar regressamos a casa e prometo que vou falar com o meu pai.

-Sim, estou desejosa de regressar. Esta cidade é doentia. – disse a minha mãe.

Não discordei pois na minha mente ainda relembrava com clareza a cena daquela mulher prestes a dar o seu último suspiro e a implorar ao médico louro para salvar o seu Edward.

-Têm havido crimes estranhos por aqui. – ouvi Jefferson relatar, mostrando o jornal que comprara à entrada do restaurante.

A minha mãe leu rapidamente a notícia da primeira página e ia entregá-lo a Jefferson quando eu lho pedi. Também queria saber o que passava.

Era realmente uma notícia estranha e perturbadora.

-Pessoas sem sangue? – questionei fazendo Cynthia mexer-se na cadeira, visivelmente incomodada com o assunto.

-O mal não tem limites. – afirmou a minha mãe. – Pobres pessoas.

-Mas eram quase todos criminosos e prostitutas. – contrariei.

-Alice…essas pessoas também são filhas de Deus. E não digas essas coisas à mesa.

Pedi desculpa e continuei a ler a notícia. Desde o mês passado tinham sido encontrados seis cadáveres completamente drenados de sangue. Falava-se de um assassino em série que já tinha estado em outras cidades onde acontecera algo semelhante. E, segundo o jornalista, nenhuma cidade estava a salvo.

-Ainda bem que Biloxi é longe daqui. – disse Cynthia.

-Não creio que seja um assassino em série. – declarou Jefferson. – Penso que deve ser alguém relacionado ao mundo da medicina. Um investigador ou até mesmo um médico a fazer experiências.

-Por um momento pensei que ias dizer que era um demónio. – disse eu.

-Para quem acredita na existência de monstros, isso pode ser verdade. – concordou ele.

-O que pode estar um médico a fazer com o sangue destas pessoas? – questionou Cynthia.

-Experiências ilegais, ou pode estar a vendê-lo para fazer algum dinheiro extra. - explicou Jefferson. Ele não era tão burro quanto eu pensara.

Cynthia tremeu e pediu para deixarmos de falar naquele assunto porque era demasiado assustador. Jefferson começou a troçar dela dizendo que ela já era crescida o suficiente para não ter medo destas coisas e a minha irmã acabou por amuar, não lhe dirigindo mais a palavra até regressarmos a Biloxi.

***

Em Dezembro recebemos finalmente as notícias que tanto ansiávamos. O meu pai estava num Hospital em Inglaterra. O seu estado apesar de inspirar cuidados não era grave, mas como ele não podia passar sem cuidados médicos a minha mãe decidiu ir para Inglaterra cuidar dele enquanto ele não pudesse viajar e regressar a casa.

Despedimo-nos dela no porto de Nova Iorque, onde estava ancorado o maior transatlântico que alguma vez tínhamos visto. Tinha vinte metros de altura e era difícil de acreditar que um colosso daquele tamanho conseguisse flutuar.

Enquanto a minha mãe não regressasse nós deveríamos ficar com os Walter mas assim que ela partiu eu recusei ficar em casa deles e Cynthia não teve outra opção senão ficar comigo.

Jefferson passou a visitar-nos todos os dias, alegando que queria apenas certificar-se que nós estávamos bem, já que éramos apenas duas raparigas jovens sem protecção. Por vezes, a sua mãe vinha também para nos convencer a ir para sua casa pelo menos até os nossos pais chegarem, mas até agora não tivera grande sucesso.

Depois do primeiro mês sozinhas recebemos uma carta da nossa mãe. Ela dizia estar bem mas eu conseguia ler mais do que as palavras que ela nos escrevera. Falava pouco sobre a saúde do meu pai, relatando apenas o dia a dia no Hospital de Yorkshire e a bondade dos médicos e das enfermeiras que lá trabalhavam e com quem ela passava a maior parte do tempo enquanto tratava dele.

Também não referia quando poderiam regressar a casa e isso preocupou-nos. Se não regressassem nos próximos dois meses, Jefferson prometera levar-nos à Inglaterra para sabermos exactamente o que se passava.

-Eu preferia ir para casa dos Walter. – queixou-se Cynthia pela quinta vez em menos de vinte minutos.

-Por favor…temos tudo o que precisamos aqui, Cynthia.

-Excepto alguém que nos proteja. – retorquiu ela com um tom de insatisfação.

-Como se o Jefferson fosse um grande lutador que nos conseguisse proteger. – declarei convicta.

-Não me refiro a ele especificamente. Mas pelo menos o pai dele tem homens de confiança e armas em casa. Além disso, mais cedo ou mais tarde terás de ir viver para lá.

Não respondi. Eu sabia perfeitamente que assim que o meu pai regressasse a casa, Jefferson iria querer que eu cumprisse a minha promessa. O acordo era simples e eu não podia voltar com a minha palavra atrás.

Já eram cinco horas da tarde quando saímos de casa em direcção à Igreja. A minha mãe fizera-nos prometer que iríamos regularmente falar com o padre e rezar pelo meu pai.

Àquela hora quase ninguém estava na Igreja, especialmente a um dia de semana. Sempre que lá ia o padre insistia em perguntar-me se eu ainda era incomodada pelos mensageiros dos Infernos. Por outras palavras, ele queria saber se eu continuava a ter visões. Eu dizia sempre que não, apesar de ter a consciência que mentir era errado.

Acabámos por nos demorar mais tempo do que era costume pois tínhamos ficado a conversar com algumas pessoas conhecidas que entretanto chegaram, por essa razão quando saímos da Igreja já anoitecera e Cynthia só reparou que se esquecera da sua bolsa quando estávamos junto ao parque da cidade.

-Eu volto já. – disse ela atravessando a rua a correr em direcção à Igreja, que não ficava longe.

Enquanto esperava o regresso a minha irmã ouvi alguns barulhos vindos de uma pequena e estreita rua que ficava entre uma livraria pouco movimentada e a padaria que fechara há poucos minutos. De início pensei que fosse um animal. Haviam muitos cães e gatos vadios nas ruas de Biloxi. Mas pouco depois vi um vulto feminino dirigir-se à ruela e ouvi um grito abafado. A maneira como aquela mulher se movimentava fez-me lembrar imediatamente o doutor louro do Hospital de Chicago. Mexia-se com uma leveza e suavidade sobre-humanas e os seus pés quase não emitiam barulho ao tocar no chão. Levada pela curiosidade fui até lá.

Eu não fazia ideia do que poderia estar a acontecer naquela ruela escura onde cheirava a álcool e urina, mas não estava à espera do que os meus olhos presenciaram. Um homem vestido de negro estava agachado junto de outro que parecia inconsciente. A mulher estava de costas para mim impedido que eu visse claramente o que se passava.

Pensei que estivessem a assaltar o pobre desgraçado que estava no chão mas ele não se mexia e a posição do seu pescoço estava errada, quase parecia que estava partido.

Foi nesse momento que a mulher se desviou um pouco e vi um líquido vermelho escorrer da boca do homem vestido de negro. A sua pele era pálida e os olhos eram tão rubros quanto o líquido que lhe manchava os lábios.

-Peter…devíamos ter esperado pelo Jasper. – disse a voz da mulher.

Fiquei petrificada quando o meu cérebro processou aquilo que estava a acontecer: aqueles dois estranhos estavam a beber o sangue de um homem morto.

-Alice! – gritou a minha irmã a uns metros de mim. Fiquei petrificada quando entendi que a voz de Cynthia não chamara apenas a minha atenção. Os estranhos de negro olharam para mim e eu reagi imediatamente. Corri em direcção a Cynthia, peguei-lhe na mão e obriguei-a a seguir-me até casa numa corrida desenfreada, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Nunca tinha corrido tanto em toda a minha vida. Quando entrámos em casa, tranquei todas as portas e janelas e fui ao quarto dos meus pais buscar a arma que o meu pai comprara para nossa protecção. Eu não fazia ideia de como se disparava uma arma, mas precisava de me certificar que eu e Cynthia ficaríamos em segurança pelo menos até à manhã seguinte.

-Alice… - murmurou a minha irmã assustada quando me viu descer as escadas de arma na mão. – O que é que se passa?

-Não faças barulho e apaga a luz. – ordenei.

-Estás a assustar-me…o que é que aconteceu?

Era uma pergunta simples mas eu não fazia ideia do que responder. As pessoas já me consideravam louca por ter visões do futuro, se eu dissesse que tinha visto dois estranhos a beber o sangue de um morto, o que iriam pensar de mim? E a minha irmã? Será que ia acreditar na minha história?

-Eu não sei bem o que vi, Cynthia…mas o que quer que fosse também me viu a mim. – declarei.

Ela chegou-se mais para junto de mim e apagou o último candeeiro a óleo que estava na cozinha.

-Não estou a perceber…

-Acho que presenciei um assalto…ou algo do género. – menti.

-Oh meu Deus. Temos de chamar a polícia. – disse Cynthia ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

-Não! Estás doida? É de noite…não podemos sair de casa!

-Mas se eles te viram podem ter-nos seguido. Pelo menos vamos para casa do Jefferson.

A ideia não era totalmente descabida mas estava demasiado escuro lá fora. Já passavam das sete horas e as ruas de Biloxi deviam estar desertas. Nós seríamos presas fáceis na noite. Além disso havia algo que me incomodava bastante. Aquilo que eu presenciara fizera-me lembrar os corpos encontrados em Chicago, e o mais preocupante de tudo era que eu agora sabia que aquilo não era obra de um assassino em série nem de um médico a fazer experiências, mas sim de monstros sanguinários que estavam ali mesmo, na nossa cidade.

Espreitei pela janela e o meu coração quase parou. Três vultos movimentavam-se rapidamente, a alguns metros, junto das casas dos nossos vizinhos.

Apesar de estar absolutamente petrificada com medo, consegui manter-me calma para não assustar ainda mais a minha irmã.

-Tenho medo. – queixou-se ela.

-Eu sei…

Eu também tinha medo, mas entretanto os vultos tinham desaparecido. Talvez conseguíssemos sobreviver até à manhã seguinte.


	6. Encontro

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – Finalmente acabei os testes antes de entrar de férias. Já não aguentava mais ter de estudar cronistas medievais. Enfim, estive a reescrever os três capítulos seguintes, espero que gostes. Bjos

Renata – Olá. Também é a primeira vez que escrevo uma história Alice/Jasper. Está a ser difícil mas divertido. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Mademouselle Fox – Obrigado pela review. Fico contente por estares a gostar de ler. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 6 – Encontro_

Cynthia e eu acordámos sobressaltadas na manhã seguinte. Alguém batia à porta com mais força do que habitual.

-Alice… - choramingou ela.

Eu segurei a arma que tinha nas mãos e levantei-me do chão, onde tínhamos dormido, e dei alguns passos em direcção à porta. Nesse momento uma voz familiar soou do exterior. Era Jefferson.

Cynthia passou por mim quase a correr e abriu a porta. Ele ficou surpreendido quando me viu de arma na mão.

-Mary Alice! O que aconteceu? – questionou retirando-me a arma imediatamente. – Podias ter-te magoado.

Naquele momento eu fiquei sem palavras. Falar com a minha irmã foi fácil apesar de lhe ter omitido alguns aspectos dos acontecimentos que eu presenciara. Perante Jefferson, eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que lhe dizer.

-A Alice presenciou um assalto depois de termos saído da Igreja e alguém nos seguiu até casa. – explicou a minha irmã com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É verdade? – perguntou Jefferson olhando intensamente para mim.

Acabei por confirmar pois aquela versão da história não era muito má nem muito difícil de explicar. Se eu envolvesse na história duas pessoas a beber sangue com certeza iria ser chamada de louca. O que até nem era um problema muito sério na medida em que me chamavam isso desde a minha infância. Mas por agora a versão de Cynthia era a mais indicada.

-Porque não foram para a minha casa? Estiveram sozinhas durante este tempo todo?

-Sim. – afirmei, apesar de não ser totalmente verdade. Teoricamente tínhamos estado sozinhas em casa durante toda a noite, porém eu vira os três vultos suspeitos a virem rondar a casa de três em três horas, por isso na prática eu e Cynthia tínhamos estado acompanhadas.

Não fazia ideia o que levara os três vultos a se manterem afastados de nós. Nada os impediria de entrarem na nossa casa e de nos matarem, ou pior, de beberem o nosso sangue, tal como acontecera com o desgraçado que ficara naquela ruela nojenta e escura. Talvez soubessem que eu tinha uma arma, ou talvez pensassem que estávamos acompanhadas. Fosse qual fosse o motivo que os fizera ficarem afastados de nós eu não sabia se o mesmo aconteceria naquela noite, por isso, e porque eu tinha de proteger a minha irmã mais nova, acabei por concordar em irmos para a casa dos Walter.

Claro que seria apenas temporário. Ficaríamos lá apenas até sabermos que estávamos em segurança.

-Vamos falar com o meu pai e depois logo se vê se vocês precisam ou não de protecção pessoal. – avisou Jefferson quando chegámos à sua casa.

Depois de contarmos a história aos seus pais, Esther ordenou que trouxessem algo para comermos e só então me lembrei que não tínhamos jantado.

-Achas que consegues identificá-los? – perguntou o pai de Jefferson.

Eu abanei a cabeça negativamente. Não os vira assim tão bem. Sabia que eram pálidos e que bebiam sangue, mas não podia simplesmente dizer aquilo a ninguém.

-Então nesse caso vou até à esquadra falar com o Xerife e tentar saber o que se passa nesta cidade. Tu e a tua irmã ficam connosco até resolvermos esta questão.

Não podia negar aquele "convite". O pai de Jefferson era um amigo da família e queria o melhor para nós. Agora que estávamos sozinhas, ele sentia-se no dever de nos ajudar, especialmente quando parecíamos correr perigo.

É claro que eu não partilhava o entusiasmo de Cynthia quando Esther nos levou para um quarto de hóspedes, ricamente decorado. Preferia mil vezes estar em minha casa do que ali.

Depois do almoço o tempo piorou significativamente e parecia que ia começar a chover a qualquer altura. Porém isso não me deteve e exigi que Jefferson nos acompanhasse a casa para irmos buscar algumas das nossas coisas já que, pelos vistos, iríamos ficar na sua mansão mais tempo do que o previsto.

É que as notícias que o seu pai conseguira a partir do Xerife e dos seus ajudantes foram bastante preocupantes. Tinham sido encontrados dois corpos de dois vagabundos junto ao rio e devido à causa de morte, parecia ser a obra de um assassino em série.

Pensei que os corpos estivessem tal e qual como os que haviam sido encontrados em Chicago mas isso não aconteceu. Por essa razão comecei a duvidar daquilo que eu vira na noite passada. Talvez eu tivesse interpretado mal os dois estranhos que estavam com o homem morto na ruela. Talvez eles também estivessem apenas de passagem e tivessem tentado ajudar o defunto. Afinal de contas a polícia pensava tratar-se de um assassino e não de um grupo. Eu vira mais do que uma pessoa, aliás tinha a certeza que tinham andado três pessoas a espiar a nossa casa.

Quando chegámos à nossa casa, Jefferson ficou na sala à nossa espera. Cynthia arrumou as suas coisas tão depressa que nem tive tempo de lhe perguntar se ela sabia da minha mala de viagem.

Procurei a mala no meu quarto e acabei por encontrá-la debaixo da cama. Foi nesse momento que vi que não estava sozinha. Levantei-me rapidamente e o meu coração disparou. À minha frente, junto à janela do meu quarto estava um homem de manto negro. Olhava para a minha parede onde estavam vários dos desenhos do Anjo que povoava os meus pensamentos de dia e de noite. Pensei em gritar mas não consegui. Pensei em fugir mas as minhas pernas não se mexeram. Estava completamente paralisada e não sabia porquê.

Ele mexeu-se lentamente e retirou um dos meus desenhos da parede, olhando para o pedaço de papel durante alguns segundos. A minha respiração errática não me permitia ouvir mais nada do que as batidas fortes do meu coração.

E então ele retirou o capuz negro que lhe tapava o rosto. Naquele momento tenho a certeza que deixei de respirar.

Era ele. O meu anjo. O anjo que eu pintava nos meus desenhos. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Limitei-me a olhá-lo.

O seu cabelo cor de ouro estava um pouco despenteado e os seus olhos estavam vermelhos. A sua palidez era de algum modo sobrenatural e a sua expressão era um misto de curiosidade e receio.

Do que teria ele medo? Com certeza não era de mim, afinal de contas eu era apenas uma jovem fraca e desprotegida.

Quando ele deu um passo na minha direcção, a porta do meu quarto abriu-se e Cynthia entrou.

-Vamos embora Alice, o Jefferson está à espera. – disse ela.

No milésimo de segundo em que me virei para encarar a minha irmã, o meu anjo desapareceu. Porém agora eu sabia que ele era real e à medida que os minutos iam passando eu começava a sentir medo, curiosidade, desespero e ansiedade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era como se a sua presença me tivesse mantido calma e agora que ele desaparecera, tudo voltara a estar turvo e frio.

Lá fora chovia com intensidade e ouvimos Jefferson chamar os nossos nomes. Não fui capaz de comentar o que acabara de acontecer com nenhum deles. Ia parecer loucura sobretudo quando não haviam vestígios em lado nenhum da presença de um estranho dentro de casa.

Além disso quando eu entrara no meu quarto ele não estava lá e se eu estava a imaginar coisas então aquele não era o melhor momento para eu contar aquele encontro.

Acabei por levar um dos meus desenhos comigo e regressámos à mansão dos Walter, mas a presença dele acompanhou-me até anoitecer completamente em Biloxi.

Os pais de Jefferson estavam seguros de que rapidamente o Xerife iria apanhar o assassino à solta e, nessa altura, Cynthia e eu poderíamos regressar a casa. Jefferson parecia bastante feliz com a nossa presença.

Desculpando-me dizendo que estava demasiado cansada para bordar, pedi que me levassem até ao quarto de hóspedes onde ia ficar e deixei a minha irmã com Esther, a falar de festas e vestidos.

Jefferson acompanhou-me e antes de me abrir a porta do quarto, beijou a minha mão tal e qual um cavalheiro.

-Obrigado por aceitares a minha ajuda Mary Alice. – disse ele causando-me alguma surpresa. Se havia alguém que devia agradecer era eu. Afinal de contas ainda não éramos casados e ele já agia como tal.

-Obrigado por ajudares. – declarei, tentando não parecer demasiado amistosa. Eu não queria que ele achasse que eu começava a gostar mais dele apenas por ele nos ter ajudado. Mas na verdade, isso era inevitável, pois vi surgir um sorriso no seu rosto.

Depois de me desejar boa noite, Jefferson regressou à sala e durante algum tempo ouvi as vozes de Cynthia e dos Walter enquanto tentava mudar de roupa para me deitar.

E então ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome. Era uma voz de homem, uma voz maravilhosa que eu não pude ignorar por muito tempo. Abri a janela e, como não era muito alta, sai para a rua sem dificuldade.

Eu sabia que os Walter deviam ter pessoas a vigiar a casa mas não me importei. Continuei a andar até chegar ao jardim.

Estava uma noite tranquila. Sem lua, sem estrelas e, felizmente sem chuva. Eu sabia que não devia vaguear na rua àquela hora, mas algo dentro de mim dizia-me que não me ia acontecer nada. Era como se eu soubesse que ia ficar tudo bem, mas sem ter tido uma visão. Finalmente cheguei ao final do jardim. Para lá da vedação ficava a floresta. Eu não gostava daquele tipo de locais, mas surpreendentemente não estava com medo.

Tal como fizera na noite do meu noivado, saltei a vedação e andei mais alguns metros até parar. Não conseguia ouvir nenhum som, mas os meus olhos conseguiam ver sombras a mexerem-se no meio das árvores. Eu só não entendia porque razão estava ali e porque razão não estava com medo. Eu deveria estar aterrada, mas sentia-me calma.

Então, um vulto surgiu à minha frente, e estava acompanhado. Eu tinha razão. Eles eram três mas naquele momento não me pareciam ser os criminosos que eu vira na noite passada, parecia quase pessoas normais.

Eles eram maravilhosos, eu estava fascinada por eles, e foi isso que me alertou. Nas histórias que a minha mãe me contava da Bíblia, os demónios costumavam camuflar-se de diversas formas para apanhar desprevenidas as suas presas.

E se o meu anjo não fosse realmente um anjo? E se aquelas pessoas que me pareciam ser tão belas e tão maravilhosas fossem realmente demónios disfarçados?

Eu apenas sabia que estava à sua mercê.

-Peter, Charlotte…eu quero falar com ela a sós. – disse a voz do meu anjo. Vi dois vultos desaparecerem imediatamente e então ele tornou-se visível. Caminhou na minha direcção sem que qualquer som soasse debaixo dos seus pés e olhou-me directamente colocando um braço ao redor da minha cintura quando estava perto de mim.

-És a Alice Brandon?

As minhas pernas e a minha voz fraquejaram nesse momento e apenas acenei afirmativamente.

-O meu nome é Jasper…e preciso que me digas algo, está bem?

Voltei a anuir.

-De onde me conheces, Alice? – perguntou ele retirando do bolso o meu desenho. – Como é que sabes quem eu sou?


	7. Luz

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Camila – Obrigado pela review. Espero que gostes do resto da história. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Bem, este capítulo deve ter sido alterado mais vezes do que o Michael Jackson (RIP). Enfim, com este rumo acho que infelizmente não vou conseguir satisfazer um dos teus pedidos, que era o de não fazer a Alice perder a memória (mas só o quero fazer nos momentos seguintes à sua transformação, depois disso ela poderá recuperá-la…com a ajuda do Jasper, o que achas?). Estes personagens são mesmo difíceis de manusear. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 7 - Luz_

O meu cérebro demorou algum tempo a processar tudo o que estava a acontecer. Naquele momento a única coisa que eu sabia era que o anjo, com o qual eu tantas vezes sonhara e que várias vezes surgira nas minhas visões, estava perante mim.

Reparei que ele continuava a segurar a minha cintura e senti-me grata por isso, porque tinha quase a certeza que se ele não o estive a fazer eu com certeza estaria caída no chão da floresta.

Olhei profundamente para os seus olhos e senti arrepios. Porém as minhas emoções pareciam estranhamente desenquadradas da realidade. Era como se alguém me estivesse a controlar. Ele olhava para mim com uma expressão interrogativa e eu limitei-me a proferir a única coisa que me lembrava.

-Jasper… - murmurei. O nome dele soava a algo mágico.

-Eu preciso mesmo de saber de onde me conheces. – insistiu.

Eu regressei à realidade quando vi o desenho que ele segurava na mão esquerda.

-Eu…não sei…

Obviamente que não estava a ser completamente sincera. Eu podia ter-lhe dito a verdade, mas isso implicava dizer-lhe que eu era uma aberração que tinha visões do futuro e que o vira em sonhos mais do que uma vez. Ele iria achar-me tão estranha que possivelmente fugiria de mim.

-Alice…a tua vida depende da tua resposta. – referiu ele largando o meu desenho e tocando no meu rosto.

A sua mão estava tão gélida que tremi de frio e ele retirou a mão imediatamente.

-Eu vi-te…mas isso não quer dizer que te conheça. – respondi finalmente.

Ele olhou para mim com um ar confuso. Ele jamais compreenderia. Eu não queria mentir-lhe deliberadamente mas era inevitável se queria que ele me desse alguma credibilidade.

Nesse momento ele puxou-me mais para perto do seu corpo e começou a inalar o meu odor. Pelo menos era isso que me parecia que ele estava a fazer, o que obviamente me deixou confusa e um pouco inquieta.

-Não entendo… - murmurou ele. – Tu não és como eu.

-O que queres dizer? – perguntei curiosa.

Quando ele ia responder ouvi alguém gritar o meu nome e lembrei-me que tinha saído de casa sem avisar ninguém. Poucos segundos depois senti-o largar-me e ele murmurou algo inaudível.

-Falamos depois Alice. – disse ele desaparecendo de seguida. Quase pensei que estava a sonhar quando vi a rapidez com que ele desapareceu. Eu sabia que ele era diferente de mim…de nós.

Fiquei sentada no chão da floresta a recapitular tudo o que me tinha acontecido até Jefferson e o seu pai me encontrarem.

-Mary Alice, estás bem? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jefferson enrolando-me numa manta.

-Eu vi-o. – declarei sem me aperceber que estava a falar em voz alta.

-Viste quem? – perguntou o pai de Jefferson que trazia com ele um enorme cão negro e o soltou imediatamente.

-Eram as pessoas que viste na noite passada? – questionou Jefferson.

-Não… - menti. – Era outra pessoa…acho eu.

-Não devias ter saído de casa sozinha, Mary Alice. – declarou ele, ajudando-me a levantar.

Eu não disse mais nada até regressarmos a casa. Enquanto Esther e Cynthia me preparavam um chá de ervas para me acalmar, Jefferson e o seu pai regressaram à floresta com mais alguns homens para se certificarem que não havia ninguém por perto e que estávamos seguros. Eu fiquei em silêncio durante muito tempo. Não sabia o que dizer nem tão pouco o que pensar. Eu tinha encontrado o meu anjo e tinha confirmado que ele fazia parte do grupo que tinha vigiado a minha casa na noite anterior. Recusava-me a acreditar que ele constituía um perigo mas as suas acções tinham sido tão estranhas. Os seus olhos não eram da cor azul que eu tinha pintado, mas toldados de uma vermelho claro muito peculiar. Ele não agia como um anjo e pelo que eu entendera tinha vindo falar comigo porque vira os meus desenhos. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele não era o anjo salvador e misericordioso que eu pensara, era outra coisa qualquer. Talvez fosse uma pessoa especial, alguém como aquele médico de Chicago, que parecia quase sobre-humano.

-Quem é que viste na floresta Alice? – perguntou Cynthia entregando-me uma chávena de chá.

-Eu não sei… - menti. Ele tinha-me dito o seu nome. Jasper. Era um nome invulgar mas ao mesmo tempo parecia assentar-lhe bem.

-Pensei que o assassino te tinha apanhado. – disse Cynthia com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não era um assassino… - murmurei. – Não te preocupes, eu não volto a sair sem dizer nada.

Naquela altura a minha única intenção era fazer a minha irmã dormir descansada, ainda que eu fosse permanecer acordada toda noite a pensar no que acontecera, que foi exactamente o que aconteceu.

***

Uma semana depois do meu encontro com Jasper aconteceram várias coisas. Recebemos a notícia de que a polícia ia desistir de procurar os assassinos, que supostamente tinham morto duas pessoas em Biloxi por falta de pistas. Eu desejava regressar a casa mas Jefferson insistiu para que ficássemos pois a minha mãe mandara uma carta a dizer que ela e o meu pai voltariam para casa no mês seguinte.

Como Cynthia se sentia mais segura na mansão dos Walter do que na nossa casa, acabei por aceitar ficar mais uns tempos.

Jasper dissera que nos voltaríamos a ver, mas eu duvidava seriamente disso, pois não soubera nada dele há uma semana. Não podia voltar à floresta porque estava constantemente acompanhada e isso estava a deixar-me de muito mau humor.

Sentindo-me como uma verdadeira prisioneira, eu raramente passava os serões com Cynthia e Esther, preferindo ir para o quarto onde tentava distrair a minha mente lendo um livro. Naquela noite, tudo correu exactamente como era costume. Despedi-me dos Walter e da minha irmã e fui para o quarto onde mudei de roupa e comecei a ler um livro. A luz do pequeno candeeiro incidiu então num dos cantos do quarto e quase gritei quando vi Jasper emergir, quase como se estivesse ali há muito tempo, das sombras.

Senti novamente uma calma assombrosa invadir-me quando na realidade eu deveria estar a sentir-me nervosa por estar com ele sem ninguém saber.

-Tu és muito estranha Alice… - disse ele.

-Porquê? – questionei sentando-me na cama e fechando o livro.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Às vezes parece que és como eu…mas ao mesmo tempo, és apenas uma rapariga normal…humana.

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Era tão difícil entender as suas frases. Era como se ele nunca dissesse o que realmente queria dizer. As suas mensagens pareciam codificadas mas eu não tinha a base da sua decifração.

-Eu não entendo. – confessei.

-Nem eu.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e olhou-me com atenção, o que me deve ter feito corar.

-Eu já devia estar habituado a isto, mas não estou. – disse ele.

Mais uma vez as suas palavras não pareciam ser dirigidas a mim.

-Habituado a quê? – perguntei, esperando que desta vez ele me respondesse de modo a entendê-lo.

-Ao fascínio…à adoração…mas contigo é diferente.

-De onde és? – questionei tentando mudar de conversa. Não valia a pena continuarmos a conversar quando só um de nós entendia o que era dito.

-Texas.

Acenei com a cabeça e ele sorriu levemente.

-O que vais querer saber a seguir? – perguntou. – Se bem me lembro és tu quem me deve uma resposta.

-Quem são os teus amigos? O que vieram fazer aqui? O que é que aconteceu ao homem que estava naquela rua?

Não consegui impedir-me de o interrogar daquela maneira porque eu precisava de saber se era seguro ou não estar com ele.

-O que tu viste foi apenas um acidente. – declarou parando a uns dois metros do local onde eu estava.

-Ele estava no local errado à hora errada. Foi um acidente, mas nós não costumamos agir assim.

Eu não sabia o que concluir daquela resposta.

-Foram vocês que o mataram?

-Na verdade a culpa foi dele. Não acontecerá de novo.

-Mas…eu vi…

-O que tu viste não faz sentido, pois não? Humanos não se alimentam de sangue, Alice.

Eu concordava mas…e todos aqueles cadáveres em Chicago? E noutras cidades?

-Onde estão os teus amigos?

-Por aí…nós não andamos sempre juntos.

-Mas estiveram em minha casa. Vigiaram-me durante uma noite inteira.

-Foi mais do que isso, Alice. Eu continuo por perto, mesmo que não me vejas.

Arrepiei-me com aquela confissão. Não sabia se me deveria sentir feliz ou assustada sabendo que ele me vigiava constantemente.

-Porquê? Porque é que me vigiam? Têm medo que eu fale com a polícia?

-Polícia? – questionou ele com um sorriso. – A polícia não é um problema para nós. E tu e a tua irmã não correm perigo.

-Então porquê?

-O Peter e a Charlotte queriam ir-se embora mas depois de estarmos na tua casa, mudámos de ideias. É óbvio que tu me conheces…todos aqueles desenhos…

-Eu só te conheci na semana passada. – afirmei.

-Isso não é possível. O rigor dos teus desenhos é demasiado revelador. Se eu te tivesse visto iria reconhecer-te, mas nunca te vi antes. É por isso que quero saber o que sabes realmente sobre mim, sobre quem eu sou…o que sou.

-Não sei nada sobre ti, a não ser que és extremamente estranho.

-Posso dizer o mesmo de ti. Nunca conheci ninguém como tu. É muito difícil uma pessoa provocar este tipo de sentimentos a alguém como eu. Estou habituado a ter poucos contactos com pessoas.

-Porquê?

-Digamos que é melhor assim…

-Mas então, porque é que eu sou diferente?

-Isso era o que eu gostava de saber.

-Eu juro que nunca te tinha visto…

-E eu lamento por não conseguir acreditar nas tuas palavras.

-Pessoalmente nunca te tinha visto antes, mas…em sonhos…via-te regularmente.

-Sonhos?

Acenei afirmativamente, olhando para o chão e sentindo-me realmente estúpida. Acabara de lhe dar todos os motivos para que ele me achasse doida. Esperei pacientemente por uma gargalhada, mas ele manteve-se em silêncio, o que me espantou.

-Não vais dizer nada? – perguntei.

-Sonhaste comigo? – questionou ele finalmente.

-Sim…algumas vezes. Mas já tinha visto que nos encontraríamos numa visão.

Voltei a desviar o olhar, fixando desta vez a parede do quarto. Dera-lhe outro motivo para ele me considerar completamente louca.

-Visões… - murmurou ele. – Isso é muito estranho.

Jasper deu alguns passos na minha direcção e agarrou a minha mão puxando-me para os seus braços. Apertou-me durante alguns momentos e eu senti bastante frio. Ele inalou o meu odor novamente e demorou algum tempo a cheirar o meu cabelo comprido. Depois soltou-me e olhou para mim com um ar confuso.

-És apenas uma rapariga normal…é realmente estranho.

-Não sou assim tão normal. – confessei.

-Pois…dizes que tens visões, certo?

-Sim.

-O que vês?

-O futuro.

-Regularmente?

-Às vezes.

-Então és como eu. – concluiu. – Tens um poder…mas ainda és…humana.

-Claro que sou humana.

Ele deu um passo para trás e ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Eu voltei a sentar-me na cama, ignorando porque razão estava tão tranquila na sua presença e só então me apercebi das suas últimas palavras. Eu era como ele? Então isso queria dizer que ele também tinha visões, certo?

-Também tens visões? – perguntei.

Ele abanou a cabeça negativamente e por alguns instantes coloquei a hipótese de ele estar apenas a troçar da minha pessoa. Afinal de contas, e exceptuando o meu pai, nunca ninguém acreditara no meu poder assim tão rapidamente. Pelo menos sem primeiro me acusarem de ser maluca ou de me perguntarem se eu tinha batido com a cabeça e feito uma grave contusão.

-Não tenho visões mas sou como tu…É claro que o teu poder é muito mais interessante do que o meu.

-E qual é o teu?

-Não irias entender.

-Tenta.

Ele suspirou.

-Ainda não te posso dizer. Talvez um dia…quem sabe.

-Então acreditas em mim?

-Sim…acho que acredito.

-Eu pensava que eras um anjo que me vinha salvar. – confessei baixando os olhos novamente.

-Um anjo? – perguntou ele surpreendido. – Não existem anjos…eu também já fui ingénuo como tu.

Fiquei um pouco amuada. Eu pensara que ele fosse encarar as minhas palavras como um elogio, mas ele estava claramente a troçar da minha ingenuidade.

-Já sei que não existem anjos nem demónios…mas…

-Estás enganada…os monstros existem… - interrompeu-me ele. – Estão apenas bem disfarçados entre nós…mas existem.

Jasper abriu a janela e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a ir-se embora.

-Vais ficar na cidade? – perguntei.

-Ainda não sei.

Na sala ouvi a voz de Cynthia dar as boas noites e soube que ela entraria no quarto em breve. Virei-me apenas um instante para a porta e quando olhei novamente para a janela, Jasper tinha desaparecido com a mesma agilidade da primeira noite em que o vira. Não pude deixar de me questionar se voltaria a vê-lo, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa. Ele não era perigoso e isso deixara-me confiante. Podia não ser um anjo verdadeiro, mas ele poderia salvar-me. Eu precisava de acreditar nisso, ele continuava a ser a minha luz.


	8. Adeus

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Camila – Oi, obrigado pela tua review. E tens razão, o Jasper é bastante misterioso, pena que não possa ser o salvador que a Alice pensava, né? Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 8 – Adeus_

Apesar de sentir a sua presença constantemente, não voltei a encontrar-me com Jasper durante mais de dois meses, e agora que os preparativos do meu casamento já estavam encaminhados eu sentia-me completamente sozinha, lutando contra o inevitável. A luz que Jasper representara estava, na verdade, a desaparecer.

Eu lutava contra um destino que parecia totalmente selado por uma promessa e desta vez lutava sozinha. O meu pai regressara no mês passado mas nada seria como antes. A guerra mudara-o, transtornara-o e ele precisava de tempo para recuperar, não física mas psicologicamente. Ele vira homens, colegas, amigos e inocentes morrer à sua frente, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para o evitar.

Pouco tempo depois da sua chegada, Jefferson fora falar pessoalmente com o meu pai sobre o nosso casamento, e uma vez que a festa de noivado já se realizara, ninguém vira impedimentos em que o casamento fosse marcado para dali a três meses. A minha mãe e irmã estavam bastante entusiasmadas. Não só eu ia tornar-me nora do casal mais poderoso de Biloxi, como eu seria menos uma preocupação para eles.

Sejamos sinceros, se Jefferson não se tivesse interessado por mim era muito pouco provável que eu conseguisse arranjar um marido. A minha única hipótese de sair de casa seria entrar num convento, o que, sinceramente não era muito aliciante.

Agora eu sabia que não havia nada nem ninguém que me pudesse salvar. Eu prometera casar com Jefferson e não podia simplesmente fugir de Biloxi. Eu depositara demasiadas esperanças em Jasper porque continuava a vê-lo como meu salvador, mas agora, mais de dois meses depois, eu tinha de deixar de pensar que ele poderia salvar-me e aceitar o meu destino.

Portanto, dentro de algumas semanas eu seria a Mrs. Mary Alice Walter. Fim da história. Pelo menos para mim.

Naquela tarde, eu acabara de experimentar o vestido de noiva quando decidi ir para o jardim da casa dos Walter até a minha irmã e a minha mãe se cansarem de comentar o tipo de flores e a cor dos vestidos das damas de honor com Esther. Jefferson e o seu pai estavam numa viagem de negócios à cidade vizinha e só regressariam e noite. Para mim isso era óptimo pois assim não teria de ficar ali para o jantar. Esther estava contente pelo seu filho ir casar mas eu continuava a não ser a sua pessoa preferida.

Vagueei pelo jardim durante alguns minutos e de repente o sol escondeu-se e senti uma presença atrás de mim. Virei-me imediatamente, pensando que era Jefferson que regressara cedo demais, mas era Jasper quem estava perante mim, com o seu semblante calmo e misterioso.

-Não devias estar sozinha… - disse ele.

Encolhi os ombros tentando demonstrar indiferença perante a sua presença. Quem é que ele pensava que era? Estivera sem aparecer durante meses e agora queria falar comigo como se fossemos amigos próximos?

-E não devias deixar toda a gente controlar os detalhes do teu próprio casamento. – continuou ele.

Olhei-o admirada. Como é que ele sabia que eu ia casar? Como será que se sentia? Estaria feliz por eu ir casar, ou saberia que eu me sentia completamente desesperada só de pensar em casar com Jefferson?

-Parece-me que tudo corre bem por aqui. – finalizou Jasper. Pelos vistos ele pensava que eu queria casar.

-Quem te deixou entrar? És amigo dos Walter? – questionei.

-Nem por isso…

Jasper olhou para o céu e fez uma cara de desagrado. As nuvens estavam a dissipar-se e em breve o sol brilharia de novo.

-Eu e os meus amigos não vamos ficar aqui durante muito mais tempo.

-Vais-te embora. – não era uma pergunta. Eu estava somente a constatar o que ele dissera e de repente senti-me triste.

-Quero pedir-te um favor…

Observei-o surpreendida mas acenei afirmativamente.

-Preciso que hoje à noite venhas ter comigo. Estarei no bosque atrás da tua casa… - referiu ele.

Ouvi a minha mãe chamar-me e antes que eu pudesse regressar a casa, Jasper agarrou o braço.

-O teu vestido é bonito. – disse ele sorrindo.

Corei violentamente e ele largou-me quando ouvimos a minha mãe chamar o meu nome de novo. Corri para dentro de casa e quando olhei para trás Jasper já tinha desaparecido.

***

Haviam vários níveis de loucura que se podiam ajustar à minha pessoa. Níveis que, de momento, nem mesmo eu entendia. O que levava uma rapariga como eu, noiva do mais desejado herdeiro de Biloxi, a ir-se encontrar com um desconhecido a meio da noite? Só podia ser loucura.

Antes de sair de casa, voltei a recordar a noite em que Jasper e os seus "amigos" nos tinham seguido e o que acontecera ao pobre homem naquela rua escura da cidade. Por um lado eu não tinha nenhuma garantia que Jasper e os outros não fossem realmente culpados, apesar de Jasper me ter garantido que fora apenas um acidente. Por outro lado o meu instinto fazia com que eu confiasse nele e não o considerasse perigoso mesmo havendo muitas hipóteses do contrário.

Hesitei antes de abrir a porta mas a curiosidade venceu. Jasper podia não ser o tão desejado anjo que me iria salvar daquele casamento do Inferno, mas parecia querer falar comigo e, apesar de eu não entender muito bem porquê, ele parecia preferir andar de noite.

Tal como tínhamos combinado, Jasper esperava-me na orla do bosque junto da minha casa.

-Não estás com medo. – disse a sua voz quando me juntei a ele. De início pensei que ele estava a perguntar-me se eu estava com receio de estar sozinha com ele, mas entendi que era uma afirmação. Era como se ele soubesse que eu estava tranquila.

-Não entendo porque é que estamos aqui… - murmurei. Era verdade. Desde que o conhecera pessoalmente, as coisas tinham deixado de fazer sentido. Eu estava confusa.

-Disseste uma coisa que eu gostava que me explicasses antes de…

-De ires embora. – finalizei por ele.

-Sim… - confessou.

-E o que queres saber? – perguntei tentando não demonstrar desilusão.

-Disseste que pensavas que eu era uma criatura divina que tinha vindo ajudar-te…Porque precisas de ajuda?

Não me apetecia muito contar-lhe a história lamechas da minha vida quando sabia que ele estava prestes a deixá-la. Se ele ficasse não teria qualquer problema em dizer-lhe, mas qual era a vantagem em partilhar todas as minhas mágoas e preocupações com alguém que não ia ficar ali?

-O teu pai esteve na guerra mas regressou, tens uma família que gosta de ti e o teu noivo parece tratar-te como uma rainha. – referiu ele não despegando os seus olhos dos meus.

-Não gosto assim tanto dele. – confessei. Eu não sabia como lhe mentir por isso optei por dizer-lhe algo simples mas verdadeiro.

Eu não amava Jefferson. Nunca o amaria.

-Estás apaixonada por outra pessoa? – questionou Jasper.

-Não faço ideia. – disse repentinamente sem me aperceber que tinha falado.

-Sabes que não posso ajudar-te, certo?

Acenei afirmativamente. Se ele fosse um ser divino, dar-me-ia esperança, um sinal qualquer de que eu me livraria daquele casamento, mas afinal Jasper não era nada disso. Era apenas humano.

-Esperaste mais de dois meses para me vires dizer isto? – perguntei sentindo-me afundar em desespero, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que estava a ser infantil ao estar zangada com ele. Afinal de contas não nos conhecíamos assim tão bem. Eu apenas tivera sonhos e visões em que ele aparecia. Nada de especial.

-Não. Apenas quis certificar-me que aquilo que sentes é genuíno. Agora já sei o que se passa.

Olhei-o admirada. Eu praticamente não lhe tinha confessado nada sobre a minha vida, mas ele dizia que me entendia perfeitamente.

-Compreendo que estás a passar por algo bastante…intenso, mas a opção que eu represento não é saudável para nenhum de nós.

Falar com Jasper era sempre intrigante e sobretudo frustrante, porque na verdade eu quase não entendia nada do que ele dizia.

-Sempre te viram como uma aberração. O facto de seres diferente assusta algumas pessoas e a família do teu futuro marido não te vê com bons olhos. Não lhes agradas mas toleram-te porque o rapaz te ama.

Como sabia ele tudo aquilo? Será que nos tinha andado a espiar?

-E o mais triste de tudo é que estás presa aqui…a este casamento e a este homem que não amas. – concluiu.

-Pois…bem, parece-me que não há nada que possamos fazer. O meu anjo afinal não passa de um humano.

Jasper riu-se com vontade quando ouviu aquelas palavras e eu fiquei surpreendida.

-Humano? – questionou continuando a rir-se baixinho. – Essa teve piada…

Não pude evitar de sentir um arrepio. Geralmente quando estava com ele, eu costumava sentir frio. Não fazia a mínima ideia porquê, mas a verdade é que ele parecia sempre muito distante da realidade e do mundo. Mas os arrepios também eram frequentes e eu não sabia porque é que uma pessoa que me causava aquele tipo de sensações arrepiantes conseguia ser tão bela, fascinante e manter-me tão calma junto dele.

-Como sabes tanta coisa sobre mim? – perguntei.

-Digamos que faz parte do meu poder.

-Consegues ver o passado? – arrisquei. Não seria muito estranho. Se eu conseguia ver o futuro porque não haveria alguém de conseguir ver o passado?

-Não. Não tem nada a ver com isso… - o rosto dele ficou sério de repente e ele aproximou-se de mim, fazendo o meu coração bater mais depressa. – Não te vou fazer mal…Fica calma. – referiu ele quando senti os seus braços a rodearem o meu corpo.

-Quase parece que controlas os meus sentimentos… - murmurei ao acaso.

Senti que ele sorria e entendi que era esse o seu poder. O controlo das emoções. Seria apenas das minhas? Ou conseguiria ele fazer aquilo a outras pessoas?

-És perspicaz e inteligente Alice. É pena que tenhas um futuro aqui em Biloxi com a tua família e com quem te ama. Eu também gostava de ficar num sítio por mais de alguns meses…

-Então fica.

-Não posso.

-Porquê?

-É complicado.

-E se me levares?

-Não sabes o que dizes…nem sequer me conheces. E até há bem pouco tempo pensavas que eu era um assassino.

-Se fosses um assassino eu já estaria morta. Sei que não és um criminoso.

-E se fosse?

Jasper largou-me ao dizer aquelas palavras para me olhar.

-Se fosses eu não me importava.

-A sério?

-Tudo seria melhor do que ficar aqui e casar…eu não consigo imaginar-me como esposa do Jefferson. Quero sair daqui…quero ir contigo.

-Jasper… - soou uma voz feminina. – Não podes trazê-la.

Virei-me e vi uma sombra a alguns metros de nós. Era com certeza a amiga de Jasper a quem ele chamara Charlotte.

-Eu sei. – murmurou Jasper.

-Se ela não te atrai como refeição, por estás aqui? – perguntou Charlotte. – O Peter quer partir já…

Refeição? O que é que Charlotte estava a insinuar?

-De algum modo, sinto-me ligado a ela. Não sei explicar. Sei que não sou o anjo que ela desejava que eu fosse. Se ela pudesse ver a nossa verdadeira natureza jamais teria pensado em nós enquanto seres divinos. Mas…a Alice é especial…

-Partiremos de madrugada. – referiu Charlotte desaparecendo na noite.

Eu estava mais confusa do que nunca, mas não sabia se devia ou não começar a questionar Jasper sobre o que é que se passava.

-Alice…temos pouco tempo. – disse ele. – Vem comigo.

Andámos cerca de cinco minutos até ficarmos completamente rodeados de árvores. Eu não estava com medo e senti-me bastante segura quando nos sentámos, lado a lado, debaixo de uma grande árvore.

Jasper colocou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e decidi que não queria saber o que Charlotte queria dizer com toda aquela conversa absurda. Agora eu queria apenas aproveitar o breve momento e estar com Jasper. Sentia-me mais feliz do que nunca e queria guardar aquele momento na minha mente para sempre. Dali a umas semanas eu iria casar com Jefferson e nunca mais seria feliz. O frio que me atravessava até aos ossos foi desaparecendo lentamente e vendo a lua brilhar no céu, olhei para Jasper, que estava de olhos fechados.

-Estás a dormir? – questionei.

-Não tenho o hábito de dormir.

-Para onde vais com os teus amigos?

-Para longe. Ainda não sabemos.

-Gostava que ficasses. Gostava de conseguir fazer-te mudar de ideias. – olhei-o intensamente e fiquei completamente paralisada quando senti os seus lábios encostarem-se suavemente aos meus.


	9. Loucura

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Camila – Obrigado pela review. A relação do Jasper e da Alice por enquanto vai andar devagar. Quero explorar um pouco as emoções da Alice antes de o Jasper se apaixonar por ela (apesar de isso já estar implícito no capítulo anterior).

Eduarda – Obrigado pela review. Espero não desiludir ninguém. Estou a tentar dar uma visão geral da vida da Alice antes de ser vampira. O Jasper voltará em breve. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Sei que devo ter feito um erro tremendo em deixar o Jasper fora deste capítulo, mas hei-de compensar-te nos próximos, ok? Obrigado por tudo. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 9 – Loucura_

Quando acordei estava no meu quarto. A janela estava aberta e o sol batia na colcha branca da minha cama. Eu lembrava-me do beijo, das emoções, de Jasper, mas não de como tinha chegado até ao meu quarto.

Depois de me beijar, Jasper e eu tínhamos ficado em silêncio e eu adormecera pouco depois. Foi então que me senti completamente desmotivada e o desalento tomou conta de mim durante várias horas: ele tinha partido com os seus amigos e eu ficara ali, prisioneira de uma vida medíocre com alguém que eu nem sequer amava. Sentia-me exactamente como uma ave numa gaiola. Eu queria voar mas não me deixavam. Durante o tempo em que revivi na minha memória tudo o que me acontecera desde o dia, ou melhor, a noite em que falara com Jasper pela primeira vez, tentei encontrar uma explicação lógica para tudo aquilo. Porém não parecia haver nenhuma.

Resignar-me a uma vida de dona de casa parecia ser a minha única opção dadas as circunstâncias. Não seria uma vida complicada. Os Walter eram ricos e eu apenas ia ter de aprender as regras de etiqueta da alta sociedade. Porém não era isso que eu queria e, relembrando as palavras de Jasper_ "Não devias deixar toda a gente controlar os detalhes do teu próprio casamento" _acabei por ter uma ideia que mesmo que não alterasse o inevitável, pelo menos iria dar-me mais tempo para me habituar à ideia de ir ser a esposa de Jefferson.

Eu só tinha de discordar de todos os preparativos feitos para o casamento até então e impor a minha vontade. Fazendo isso, poderia controlar facilmente o tempo e a data do casamento, que entretanto iria ter de ser adiado porque nada estava conforme a minha vontade e o meu gosto. Se fosse preciso eu iria mandar até refazerem o meu vestido, desde que isso implicasse mais uns meses de espera.

Jefferson não se importou. Para ele parecia ser suficiente que eu continuasse a usar o anel de noivado e, ao que parecia, o facto de eu me ter começado a empenhar tanto pelos preparativos do casamento, tinha-lhe agradado imenso. Provavelmente pensava que eu estava entusiasmada e feliz, tal como ele, mas a verdade era completamente inversa. Para mim, o que mais interessava era manter-me ocupada e mantê-lo longe de mim. É claro que o fiz às custas de uma boa relação com a minha futura sogra. Esther ficou furiosa comigo quando lhe disse que eu queria começar a planear o casamento todo desde o início e que queria mudar tudo o que ela decidira até então. Até mesmo o vestido da minha irmã. Esther ficou ainda mais zangada quando Jefferson me apoiou.

Voltámos a remarcar o casamento para quase um ano mais tarde, o que me permitiu ter mais alguma liberdade e também algum tempo de sonhar com algo diferente, algo que o meu coração desejava ardentemente assumir mas que a minha mente não deixava, porque era completamente absurdo.

Eu nunca acreditara em amor à primeira vista. Isso era uma utopia. Jasper fora meramente um oásis no meio de um deserto. Era estúpido esperar o regresso de alguém que eu sabia que não iria regressar. Porque regressaria ele? Fora somente um beijo.

Seguiram-se os meses quentes e depois os meses frios. O ano terminou e os preparativos para o casamento estavam quase completos. Por muito que eu tentasse atrasar a data Jefferson não iria autorizar uma nova remarcação da cerimónia. Para ele quase um ano fora tempo demais. Até então os meus dias e noites tinham sido calmas e tranquilas. Apesar da situação grave em que se vivia devido ao fim da guerra e as consequências económicas que isso gerara para nós com o aumento dos impostos e do custo e vida, as coisas pareciam estar a encaminhar-se. O meu pai estava a melhorar lentamente e já andava pela quinta, se bem que psicologicamente ainda estivesse algo afectado pelo que presenciara durante o conflito.

Foi numa madrugada fria de Janeiro que tive a minha primeira visão desde que Jasper me deixara. Era aterradora. A minha família estava morta assim como a de Jefferson. Havia um homem pálido e de uma beleza selvagem que se erguia junto dos cadáveres no chão. Eu estava paralisada com o medo e apesar de querer gritar não conseguia porque não havia ninguém para me ajudar. Eu ia morrer às mãos daquele estranho.

Ouvi a minha voz gritar e depois os passos apressados de Cynthia no corredor. Ela abriu a porta do meu quarto e olhou-me assustada com os meus gritos. Tentou abraçar-me mas eu estava demasiado nervosa para ficar quieta. Ainda assim Cynthia conseguiu segurar o meu pulso evitando que eu saísse da cama. Apesar dos seus quinze anos, a minha irmã era um pouco mais forte do que eu, fisicamente.

Não demorou muito tempo até que os meus pais também estivessem no meu quarto, preocupados com aquilo que me fizera gritar. Menti-lhes dizendo que fora apenas um pesadelo, mas não fora. Eu vira o futuro. Eu vira toda a gente morta, mas quem iria acreditar em mim?

***

Alguns dias depois voltei a ter a mesma visão. O terror começava a dominar a minha mente, porém esta visão permitiu que eu tomasse atenção a alguns detalhes. Todas as pessoas mortas estavam na entrada da casa dos Walter e o nosso assassino tinha olhos rubros e cabelos louros quase ruivos. Dos seus lábios escorria sangue. O sangue das suas vítimas mas ele murmurava algo que parecia ser "_És tu quem eu quero._" A mensagem era clara. Ele andava atrás de mim. Eu era a sua presa.

Eu já me tinha habituado às minhas visões. Começara a tê-las quando era ainda criança e algumas delas mostravam-me a morte de pessoas, que fora algumas excepções, eu não conhecia. Eu costumava sentir-me triste e, por vezes zangada com o facto de não poder ajudar essa pessoa, mas agora era totalmente diferente. Tratavam-se de pessoas importantes para mim, pessoas inocentes que iam morrer por minha causa. Até agora todas as minhas visões se tinham realizado e eu conseguia sentir que esta não seria excepção, mas desta vez eu tinha de tentar fazer algo para o impedir. Mesmo que o resultado acabasse por ser o mesmo, pelo menos eu tentara.

Por essa razão, levantei-me da cama onde tinha passado os últimos três dias e vesti-me rapidamente. Pedi à minha irmã que me acompanhasse a casa dos Walter e tencionava implorar a Jefferson que me repudiasse, caso contrário a sua família iria ser assassinada. Claro que não resultou. Ele ouviu a minha história, mas apesar de acreditar no meu poder, achava que eu estava apenas a tentar livrar-me da promessa que fizera de casar com ele.

Ao contrário do que eu estava à espera, Cynthia intercedeu por mim, dizendo que ao ver o meu ataque de histeria há três dias atrás, acreditava que eu não estivesse a mentir. Jefferson lançou um olhar irado a Cynthia e quase nos expulsou de casa, porém quando estávamos a sair, decidi fazer um último esforço para o convencer e indiquei-lhe exactamente o local onde o seu corpo, o da sua mãe e do seu pai jaziam nas minhas visões.

-Será junto ao espelho que fica pendurado debaixo das escadas. – avisei.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, pegou-me na mão e levou-me até ao local. Não havia espelho nenhum. Como é que isso era possível?

-Devias ter vindo cá primeiro para acertares os pormenores da tua mentira Mary Alice. Sei que ainda não me amas, mas se tentasses um pouco, talvez não precisasses de inventar…

-Jeff…vem ver o que comprei. – soou a voz de Esther. Jefferson voltou a pegar na minha mão e levou-me de volta para junto da porta de entrada onde estava a sua mãe com um embrulho na mão.

Quando o papel caiu no chão, fiquei lívida. Era o espelho que eu vira. Jefferson parecia ter levado um soco no estômago e Esther permanecia feliz, alheia a tudo o que se passava.

-Vou pendurá-lo…

-Debaixo da escada. – finalizei por ela.

Esther olhou para mim admirada e depois sorriu.

-Sabes querida…às vezes quase me fazes acreditar que és mesmo vidente.

Nessa altura eu começara a chorar silenciosamente e Cynthia agarrara a minha mão para evitar que eu pudesse fazer algo disparatado. Jefferson olhava para mim incrédulo, mas eu não sabia se ele acreditava em mim ou não. Sabia apenas que já não faltava muito para que o cruel destino de todos nós se concretizasse.

***

Eu não estava bem. Todos os dias eram um martírio para mim. Não sabia quando é que o assassino poderia chegar e todos os meus esforços para me afastar dos Walter não tinham alcançado nenhum sucesso. Já tínhamos revisto a situação milhares de vezes. Esther tinha finalmente aceitado que os meus poderes eram verdadeiros desde o episódio do espelho. Jefferson e o seu pai, Mark, estavam ainda relutantes em aceitar que eu testemunhara um massacre, mas mesmo aceitando o facto, achavam que a nossa única hipótese era permanecer juntos e contratar centenas de guarda-costas.

É claro que nenhum deles sabia que o homem que me perseguiria não era um assassino normal. Aqueles olhos, aquela feições, divinas e ao mesmo tempo diabólicas, asseguravam-me que ele não era um humano normal. Devido ao meu estado Jefferson acabou mesmo por me propor adiar o casamento para quando a minha paranóia desaparecesse ou conseguíssemos apanhar o assassino. Mas neste momento não era tempo que eu queria porque mesmo que não nos casássemos a minha visão iria realizar-se.

Por essa razão fui obrigada a recorrer ao meu único aliado: o meu pai. Consegui convencê-lo após três dias a implorar que mais valia morrer apenas uma pessoa, nomeadamente eu, do que todos nós, incluindo todos os Walter, Cynthia e a minha mãe. O meu plano era simples: eu teria de ir para um local longe dali, sozinha.

Como não era seguro para alguém como eu vaguear por todo país sozinha, e como a minha sanidade mental se degradava dia após dia, combinámos que eu ficaria num sanatório durante uns tempos. Pelo menos até ter alguma visão que me indicasse o que iria acontecer.

Não pude despedir-me da minha mãe nem da minha irmã porque isso iria levantar suspeitas. O meu pai acompanhou-me até à estação de comboios onde comprou um bilhete só de ida para a cidade de Jackson, a capital do Mississipi. Um amigo de confiança iria levar-me até ao Sanatório onde a minha estadia seria temporária. Nos primeiros dias o meu pai ia agir como se nada soubesse. A versão da história seria uma fuga voluntária de casa. Semanas mais tarde ele poderia dizer a verdade à minha mãe, se bem que isso iria depender muito da sua reacção à minha suposta fuga.

Foi difícil entrar no Sanatório e foi ainda mais difícil saber que poderia morrer a qualquer altura e arrastar a vida de outras pessoas juntamente com a minha. Na verdade eu estava a ser extremamente egoísta. Ao afastar-me de Biloxi, da minha família e da família de Jefferson, estava a tentar salvá-los a todos, o que fazia de mim uma mártir, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava a pôr em risco a vida de toda a gente que estava naquele Sanatório.

Agora era apenas uma questão de tempo até as minhas premonições regressarem. Até eu saber quando é que o demónio belo e pálido me viria buscar. E, foi naquela primeira noite que passei fora de Biloxi, que o conheci. Um homem tão pálido quanto Jasper e o demónio que andava atrás de mim, mas mais velho e com um sorriso bondoso. Deixou-me no meu pequeno quarto e deu-me uma roupa branca para vestir. Chamava-se John Wilson e a partir de então tornou-se o meu único amigo.


	10. Ataque

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Big Banana – Oi, sim o vampiro que persegue a Alice é o James. Também gostei bastante do James e tive pena de a Sra. Meyer não ter explicado mais sobre ele e a Victoria. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Camila – Sempre achei que a história da Alice era uma das mais importantes, mas a Sra. Meyer preferiu centrar-se essencialmente na gravidez da Bella, o que sinceramente não me pareceu grande coisa. Enfim…assim sendo tentei escrever sobre o assunto. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 10 – Ataque_

Senti-me extremamente feliz quando três dias depois de ter chegado ao Sanatório tive uma premonição. Eu estava no jardim a observar enquanto John trazia Olive Martin numa cadeira de rodas para a rua. Eram cerca das três horas da tarde e o sol desaparecera dos céus de Jackson como que por magia. Não havia dúvidas que aquela noite choveria e talvez até fizesse alguma trovoada.

A razão da minha felicidade era um contra-senso. A minha visão mostrava-me claramente o momento em que o meu assassino apareceria perante mim para me matar. Porém desta vez não haviam mais cadáveres. Era por isso que me sentia feliz e tranquila. Aconteceria por trás da estufa, onde John já me levara para ver plantar tulipas de todas as cores. Desta vez não gritei e não pedi clemência a Deus porque a única coisa que me interessava era saber que a minha decisão de deixar Biloxi não fora em vão. Pelo menos eu alterara o destino de algumas pessoas, nomeadamente da minha família.

Até então eu sempre pensara que as minhas premonições eram permanentes. Que eu nunca conseguiria alterar nada, que o destino era imutável. Mas afinal as minhas decisões e acções podiam mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos. Por isso a única coisa que eu tinha de fazer era ficar ali e esperar que o meu perseguidor chegasse.

-Porque estás tão calada Alice? – perguntou John sentando-se junto de mim.

Encolhi os ombros e fixei o livro que tinha nas mãos "A Volta ao Mundo em Oitenta Dias" do escritor francês Júlio Verne. Já tinha lido aquele livro mais de três vezes e a história continuava a fascinar-me.

-Não há muito que eu possa fazer aqui a não ser esperar. – murmurei.

-Ambos sabemos que não devias estar aqui. – disse ele num tom de voz quase inaudível.

Não sei porquê mas John parecia conseguir ver através de mim. Ele parecia saber que na verdade eu não era igual aos pacientes que ali estavam internados.

-Posso não ser como os outros John, mas preciso de aqui estar.

-Porquê? A tua família podia…

-Não. Não quero voltar para a minha família. Só lhes iria trazer problemas. – interrompi-o.

-Então vais ficar aqui para sempre? – perguntou.

-Acho que sim. – o "sempre" era relativo. Segundo as minhas premonições eu não ia viver muito mais tempo.

-Vi o teu processo… - confessou. – Acho que as tuas visões não são motivo suficiente para ficares aqui para sempre. A medicação vai com certeza ajudar-te e ainda podes ter uma vida normal.

-Uma vida normal? Isso seria óptimo se eu ao menos fosse normal. Mas não sou.

-Essas tuas…visões…o que vês realmente Alice?

-O futuro.

Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir. John iria com certeza mudar de opinião acerca de mim e iria pensar, provavelmente, que afinal eu era exactamente como todos os outros malucos que estavam ali no Sanatório.

-E o que viste recentemente?

Olhei para ele admirada e fiquei grata por ele acreditar em mim, ou pelo menos fingir que acreditava. A diferença não seria muita e pelo menos assim eu podia falar com alguém sobre o assunto.

-Morte… - murmurei.

Ele ficou a olhar para mim esperando que eu terminasse a frase, mas eu tinha medo que ele reagisse mal quando lhe dissesse que vira a minha própria morte.

-Vou morrer em breve. – finalizei.

John tocou-me na mão suavemente e arrepiei-me. Ele era exactamente como Jasper.

-Ainda és jovem Alice. E não estás doente…não vais morrer.

Ele parecia convencido do que dizia porque no fundo eu não lhe dera os pormenores do que me ia acontecer e ele pensava que as minhas visões podiam ser apenas pesadelos, que desapareceriam com o tempo graças às drogas que me davam. É claro que ninguém sabia que eu deitava os medicamentos pela janela.

-Não te preocupes John…eu já aceitei o meu destino. – sorri com pouca vontade e John tentou fazer um ar optimista mas o ambiente tornou-se tenso e em breve decidi ir para o meu quarto.

***

Duas semanas depois escrevi uma carta dirigida aos meus pais e à minha irmã. Era a minha despedida. Não podia pedir-lhes que me visitassem pois sabia que o meu perseguidor já estava muito perto. Já não necessitava sequer das minhas premonições. Eu podia sentir a sua presença que se caracterizava sobretudo por um frio glacial que se erguia em meu redor, fazendo com que se tornasse difícil respirar.

Naquela noite eu estava a preparar-me para ler os últimos capítulos do livro de Júlio Verne, depois de ter selado a carta que escrevera aos meus pais, quando John entrou de rompante.

-Alice…quero perguntar-te algo. – disse ele. John parecia alterado mas não estava a suar e as suas feições permaneciam singelas e firmes. – Quando disseste que ias morrer…o que é que te vai acontecer?

Até então John pensara que as minhas premonições eram exageradas ou apenas frutos da minha imaginação. Todos os dias me dizia que eu tinha de ser optimista e que devia pensar noutras coisas. Chegara mesmo a partilhar comigo a sua triste história.

Já fora um médico conceituado mas perdera tudo na noite em que a sua mulher e a sua filha haviam morrido num incêndio há alguns anos atrás. A partir de então John passara um mau bocado porque não tinha mais família. Trabalhava naquele Sanatório como enfermeiro há mais de dois anos e, por coincidência ou não, ele achava-me muito parecida com a sua filha Dorothy. Dizia que tínhamos a mesma cor de cabelo e o mesmo sorriso. Era portanto normal que ele quisesse incentivar-me a estar alegre e optimista, pois já sofrera bastante ao ver a sua própria filha morrer.

-John…já disse que não precisas de te preocupar. Está tudo bem.

-Alguém vai causar a tua morte? É um desconhecido?

Aquelas perguntas inquietaram-me. John parecia saber de algo.

-Como é que sabes? – questionei.

-Ele viu-nos ontem. Não atacará enquanto não estiver totalmente sedento. – murmurou mais para ele do que para mim.

-O que estás a dizer?

-Tens de confiar em mim Alice… - John aproximou-se de mim com uma tesoura na mão e agarrando o meu cabelo longo começou a cortá-lo sem me dar tempo de me queixar. Depois de terminar olhei-me ao espelho incrédula. Não fazia ideia a razão pela qual John estava a agir como um dos pacientes do Sanatório.

-Tens de sair daqui amanhã. Com um pouco de sorte ele não te vai reconhecer. Espera por mim, amanhã de manhã. E não saias à rua.

John beijou-me na testa e levou alguns dos meus vestidos, deixando-me completamente confusa. Não consegui dormir nessa noite. Tudo o que John me dissera implicava que ele sabia que o homem que andava atrás de mim já estava ali e que se preparava para atacar.

Ao que parecia John queria ajudar-me a fugir mas eu não podia envolvê-lo demasiado ou também ele poderia acabar morto. Eu tencionava dizer-lhe isso no dia seguinte quando ele me viesse ver.

Ao longe rebentaram alguns trovões ameaçadores. Aninhei-me naquela cama ainda estranha e relembrei as visões em que o estranho que me viria matar me agarrava pelo pescoço até os meus olhos se fecharem completamente. Eu sabia que não me restava muito tempo.

***

John não apareceu de manhã como prometera. Não fiquei preocupada porque o seu turno só se iniciava às oito da noite. Aliás se os meus vestidos não continuassem desaparecidos e os meus cabelos não estivessem cerca de vinte centímetros mais curtos, eu quase juraria que a noite passada fora apenas uma alucinação.

Durante todo o dia fui perseguida por uma sensação que nunca me acompanhara antes. Uma vontade enorme de chorar, seguida de ataques de pânico e falta de ar. Estive recolhida no meu quarto a maior parte do tempo, esperando um sinal. Algo que indicasse que iria morrer em breve.

Não me admirei quando ao escurecer ouvi alguns passos junto ao meu quarto. Sustive a respiração quando rodaram a maçaneta da porta e depois John entrou com um ar ainda mais alterado do que na noite anterior.

-Quase o despistei mas ele é realmente astuto e entendeu o meu plano. Temos de ir embora Alice.

Ele pegou na minha mão e puxou-me, pegando-me ao colo.

-John! O que se passa? – perguntei sentindo-me um pouco assustada com aquela atitude.

-Confia em mim, Alice…perdi a Dorothy mas não vou deixar que nada te aconteça.

Fiquei completamente atónita quando John saltou da janela do primeiro andar, aterrando no chão sem nos magoarmos. John levou-me para a estufa das tulipas e ia deixar-me sozinha quando eu lhe segurei o braço com toda a força que tinha, se bem que não parecesse ser o suficiente.

-O que é que se passa John? Por favor diz-me!

Ele encarou-me e depois agarrou ambas as minhas mãos. Senti frio mas não me queixei.

-Escuta Alice…o homem que te persegue não vai parar até te encontrar e te matar.

Isso eu já sabia. Acenei afirmativamente como que a indicar que ele não me estava a dar novidades.

-Ele é diferente. É como eu…um ser da noite…um monstro.

-O que queres dizer com isso?

-Ele anda atrás do teu sangue…tu…_cantas_ para ele e como o monstro que ele é, ele não vai conseguir resistir.

Nada do que John dizia fazia sentido para mim, mas continuei a ouvi-lo.

-Sabes as histórias de vampiro que se contam às crianças para as assustar? São verdadeiras…o homem que te persegue é um vampiro. Alimenta-se de sangue humano e tu és a sua sobremesa preferida, és uma iguaria rara. Quando ele me viu contigo decidiu tornar isto um jogo. A caçada começou há dois dias e acho que ele está muito perto daqui.

-Um…vampiro?

-A minha família foi morta por um vampiro. O mesmo que me transformou acidentalmente. A sua iguaria era a minha filha, mas ele matou também a minha mulher. O sol faz-nos brilhar, os nossos sentidos são aumentados, tal como a nossa força e velocidade. Somos pálidos e o sangue é a única coisa capaz de saciar a nossa sede. Mas não é necessário matar pessoas para isso Alice. Podemos viver do sangue de animais ou de sangue recolhido pelos hospitais. Eu não sou um monstro…e tu também não serás.

-John…o que queres dizer?

-Só há uma maneira de acabar com este jogo estúpido. Não terás interesse nenhum para ele se… - ele hesitou. – Se fores transformada.

Transformada? O que ele tinha acabado de dizer parecia ter saído directamente das páginas de algo escrito por Júlio Verne. Monstros? Vampiros? Bebedores de sangue humano? Mas foi então que me lembrei das notícias de Chicago e o que eu tinha presenciado em Biloxi. Peter, Charlotte e…Jasper. As suas palavras enigmáticas e a sua pele pálida e fria. Seria possível?

-Eu peço imensa desculpa Alice…jamais desejaria um destino assim para alguém como tu. Mas é a única maneira de te salvar…

John não pôde continuar a falar porque nesse momento um homem pálido de olhos negros chegou. Inicialmente os seus olhos eram vermelhos e eu não sabia porque razão haviam mudado de cor. Trazia vestidas apenas umas calças castanhas. Estava descalço e usava o cabelo comprido atado. Reconheci-o imediatamente.

-Não deste grande luta. Foi um desafio muito medíocre. Em que década foste transformado? – questionou ele rindo-se.

-Anos noventa do século passado. – respondeu John colocando-se à minha frente. - E tu?

-Também. Ano de 1896. Foi um óptimo ano…A propósito o meu nome é James Withmore.

- John Wilson.

-E a jovem?

-Alice… - respondi tentando demonstrar alguma confiança agora que estávamos frente-a-frente.

-Bem, Alice…És tu quem eu quero. O John tem de partir. – referiu James.

-Não vou a lado nenhum.

-Estou a dar-te uma oportunidade John. Devias aceitar porque não costumo ser tão bondoso.

-Lamento James…mas não terás o que queres.

Antes que James pudesse fazer o que quer que fosse, John pegou na minha mão e mordeu-me. Ouvi um grito de raiva vindo de James e depois vi John ser arremessado contra o enorme carvalho que estava ao lado da estufa. Poucos segundos depois caí no chão pois as minhas pernas tinham deixado de sustentar o meu corpo. John e James lutavam a uma espantosa velocidade mesmo diante dos meus olhos. E foi então que senti as primeiras dores.

Eram indescritíveis e incrivelmente dolorosas. Tentei gritar mas a minha voz parecia ter ficado presa na minha garganta. Todos os músculos do meu corpo estavam doridos e presos. Não me conseguia mexer. Permaneci deitada no chão até finalmente a minha cabeça começar a andar à roda. Por alguns momentos pensei que o meu cérebro ia explodir. Depois os meus olhos fecharam-se e a escuridão envolveu-me por completo.


	11. Renascer

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 11 – Renascer_

Não sei quanto tempo senti aquelas dores, nem quanto tempo estive deitada no chão húmido da floresta. Abri os olhos e sentei-me, observando o que me rodeava. A primeira coisa em que pensei foi como é que tinha chegado ali? Lembrava-me de sentir muitas dores mas não sabia porque razão estava no meio de uma floresta. Aliás a minha memória parecia estar um pouco confusa, tal como os meus sentimentos e mesmo o meu próprio corpo parecia estar diferente.

A lua brilhava num céu carregado de nuvens medonhas que anunciavam mais uma tempestade. Levantei-me rapidamente e a leveza extrema do meu corpo fez-me perder o eqilíbrio pelo que embati com o ombro numa árvore. Instintivamente levei a mão ao meu ombro magoado mas entendi que não sentira nada e que havia uma pequena marca na árvore onde eu lhe tocara.

Era estranho. Eu deveria ter ficado com um hematoma e, mesmo com a luz da lua, devia ser difícil para mim ver a marca que o meu ombro fizera na árvore por era de noite, mas eu via tudo perfeitamente como se fosse de dia. A minha respiração aumentou quando pensei que não conseguia explicar o que me estava a acontecer, mas por alguma razão não senti as batidas do meu coração nem o meu sangue a pulsar.

Sem saber o que fazer e sem me lembrar do que me acontecera, vagueei pela floresta até chegar às imediações de um edifício que parecia um Hospital. O local era-me familiar. O silêncio imperava mas mesmo assim eu conseguia ouvir ruídos que nunca antes me tinha apercebido. Era estranho saber quantas pessoas estavam no interior do edifício sem estar lá dentro mas eu conseguia ouvir distintamente os corações de dezanove pessoas e dois animais de estimação: um gato e um canário.

O vento que soprava, que geralmente costumava gelar-me até aos ossos, não era mais do que uma ligeira impressão na minha pele agora mais branca e resistente do que antes. Havia algo que me fazia estar ali pregada ao chão, a ouvir batimentos cardíacos alheios. O cheiro daquelas pessoas estava a confundir os meus sentidos que pareciam bastante sensíveis naquele momento.

Percebi então que era o sangue a fluir nos seus corpos que me atraía. Eu tinha sede e sabia que não era água que me iria saciar. Dei dois passos em direcção ao edifício mas depois parei quando ouvi uma voz na minha mente _"Eu não sou um monstro…e tu também não serás"_. Monstros. A minha mente vagueou e lembrei-me de alguns fragmentos daquilo que me acontecera e fiquei aterrorizada. Lembrava-me vagamente de alguém que me tentara proteger. Um homem mais velho do que eu. Provavelmente um amigo. O seu rosto estava desfocado mas conseguia lembrar-me de algumas das suas palavras.

Depois surgiu também a imagem de outro homem. Semi-vestido e de aspecto selvagem. Eu tinha a certeza que ele não era uma boa pessoa. Aliás tinha a sensação que sentira bastante medo quando o vira. Entretanto lembrei-me de uma luta feroz e das dores intensas que me tinham feito perder os sentidos. Eu continuava confusa mas estava certa de que só havia uma coisa a fazer. Partir e descobrir aquilo em que eu me tinha tornado, porque eu tinha a certeza de uma coisa: eu já não era humana.

***

Não havia retorno. Eu sentia-me completamente perdida mas sabia perfeitamente onde estava. Tinham-se passado dois meses desde que eu renascera. Vagueara na floresta até me lembrar do que me acontecera antes de despertar na floresta sozinha consegui relembrar-me de várias coisas: um amigo do Sanatório onde eu tinha sido internada, uma luta com um perseguidor que me queria matar, e finalmente a minha transformação depois de ser mordida. Decidi então que tinha de regressar ao local onde eu pensava que iria encontrar o meu lugar.

A minha memória continuava um pouco baralhada. Eu lembrava-me dos acontecimentos mas não das pessoas ou dos seus nomes. Agora eu sabia naquilo que eu me tornara. Fora confuso e traumatizante ao início mas não havia retorno. Lembrava-me das palavras de quem me transformara referindo que era a única maneira de me salvar. Era por essa razão que eu estava mais forte, mais veloz e mais bela; não dormia, não me sentia cansada e o meu coração não batia. Eu era uma vampira. A primeira vez que vira o meu reflexo num pequeno lago, ficara maravilhada. Eu estava mais bela do que nunca. Mas fora também chocante ver os meus olhos negros e a minha pele pálida que brilhava ao sol.

A única maneira de sobreviver era alimentar-me de sangue mas eu não queria ser um monstro. Ainda havia muita coisa acerca da minha nova vida que eu não sabia, mas eu tinha a certeza que jamais seria uma assassina. Se não podia viver de sangue humano, devido ao peso que isso acarretaria na minha consciência, então viveria do sangue dos animais. Não era assim tão mau quanto isso porque tratava-se de uma questão de sobrevivência.

Sabendo que a minha terra natal era a cidade de Biloxi, eu esperava que a minha viagem até lá me fizesse recordar mais aspectos do meu passado. Eu queria saber se tinha família, mas não me sentia ainda preparada para estar num local com demasiadas pessoas. Por isso viajava sozinha e afastava-me o mais possível das pequenas localidades e dos caminhantes que pudessem cruzar o meu caminho.

Aquilo que mais me surpreendera fora o facto de ter premonições. Porém agora elas eram mais vívidas e realistas. Além disso eu conseguia agora ter múltiplas visões ao mesmo tempo, o que me confundia e me perturbava bastante. Mas quanto a isso não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer pois sempre que me aproximava de pessoas as visões surgiam quase automaticamente.

Sabendo que não podia passear-me pela cidade de dia, esperei até que anoitecesse. Alguns locais eram-me familiares, outros não. Aos poucos a minha memória ia assimilando coisas do meu passado que haviam ocorrido ali. Lembrei-me de ser feliz enquanto criança especialmente quando estava com a minha família. Era clara a imagem dos meus pais e de uma rapariga mais nova do que eu, provavelmente uma irmã. Vi uma casa pintada de branco com um pequeno jardim nas traseiras e soube que vivera ali, apenas não sabia há quanto tempo.

Também me lembrei de um rapaz e um pedido de casamento. Eu tinha até experimentado um lindo vestido branco. Eu estava paralisada à frente da porta daquela que eu pensava ser a minha casa. Lá dentro sabia que estavam três pessoas a jantar. Ouvi os seus nomes e soube por instinto que era a minha família: Robert, o meu pai, Mary Jane, a minha mãe, e Cynthia, a minha irmã. Não era ainda o suficiente para me lembrar de tudo mas agora eu conseguia lembrar-me de alguns dos momentos mais importantes da minha vida anterior, embora não sabendo se tudo o que eu me lembrava fora real ou era apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

-A Mary Alice estará connosco em breve. – referiu a voz do pai. – E será como antigamente.

Recuei imediatamente. Eu não podia deixá-los verem-me daquela maneira. Aliás eu não podia regressar para junto deles como o meu pai queria. Eu agora não era mais a Mary Alice de antigamente. A minha presença punha-os em perigo e eles jamais entenderiam naquilo em que eu me tornara.

Foi nesse momento que tive uma visão clara. Eu encontrar-me-ia com alguém que me entendia, que me iria ajudar e juntos iríamos descobrir o nosso lugar naquele mundo de repente tão diferente. Ele era mais ou menos da minha altura, tinha cabelos cor do ouro e era claramente um vampiro. Eu sabia que poderia confiar nele porque ele parecia ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Mas eu tinha de ir para Filadélfia. Era lá que o meu destino me esperava.

Nota/Autor(2): A partir do próximo capítulo, o Jasper será o narrador da história.

Boa Páscoa


	12. Soldado

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Eduarda – Ainda bem que estás a gostar. O ponto de vista do Jasper é muito mais complicado de escrever do que o da Alice. Como vou ter testes para a semana é normal que eu agora não publique tão frequentemente, mas lá para o fim da semana devo conseguir terminar outro capítulo. Obrigado pelas reviews. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Oi, ainda tenciono escrever mais um capítulo onde darei a conhecer o que aconteceu à família da Alice e como é que eles aceitaram a notícia da sua "morte". É claro que depois disso vou focar-me na relação da Alice e do Jasper enquanto tentam encontrar os Cullen. Ainda queria ver se voltava a escrever algo relacionado com o James, mas não sei se vou conseguir enquadrar isso na história. Boa semana para ti. Obrigado pelo apoio. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_**Jasper Whitlock **_

_Capítulo 12 – Soldado_

Eu nascera para ser soldado. Aquela era a única certeza que eu tinha durante uma longa existência. Em vinte anos de vida eu participara em diversas batalhas, muitas das quais planeadas por mim e podia orgulhar-me por ter vencido todas elas. E, apesar de já não ser um soldado, a minha mente ainda era a de um estratega. Eu continuava a planear e executar os meus passos com cautela e precisão. A minha existência dependia da minha descrição e capacidade para me manter na penumbra.

O meu centenário aproximava-se, apesar de eu ter a aparência juvenil dos meus vinte anos, e eu desejava manter-me no anonimato. Por isso os meus planos eram simples e infalíveis, tal como era suposto serem, e a única coisa que me interessava era alimentar-me. Uma caçada era exactamente como um plano de batalha, pelo menos para mim. A sua execução estava a ser posta em prática e eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até conseguir isolar a minha presa do meio da multidão. Quando isso acontecesse eu venceria.

Porém deixei-me atrair por um odor que me pareceu familiar. Peter e Charlotte não estavam no estado da Pensilvânia e não era o odor de nenhum vampiro com quem eu já me cruzara antes. Porém eu sabia que não podia ser um desconhecido. Estaquei à porta de um restaurante e admirei-me por o odor vir do seu interior. Os vampiros não se costumavam alimentar de comida humana. Não nos era prejudicial mas era extremamente repugnante.

Entrei sabendo que provavelmente os meus sentidos estavam a enganar-me, o que seria de facto a primeira vez. Porém o restaurante estava praticamente vazio, excepto uma mesa, ao canto, junto a um vaso de flores. Uma mulher estava sentada de pernas cruzadas. Ela vestia um vestido não muito longo preto o que fazia ressaltar a brancura da sua pele. Se eu fosse humano ter-me-ia apaixonado por ela naquele momento ainda que não conseguisse ver o seu rosto devido ao chapéu que ela usava.

Aproximei-me calmamente e finalmente ela olhou-me, indicando-me que me sentasse no lugar vago, à sua frente. Depois de eu me sentar, ela sorriu e tirou o chapéu. Não a reconheci de imediato por causa dos cabelos mais curtos e porque não esperava de todo vê-la transformada em vampira, mas agora eu sabia porque razão eu reconhecera o seu odor.

-Esperei muito tempo por ti. – disse ela numa voz que em nada se parecia à sua antiga voz humana.

-Peço desculpa…minha senhora.

-Deves estar a perguntar-te como é que sei quem tu és.

-Bem, na verdade… - havia qualquer coisa de errado naquele cenário. Eu tinha-a encontrado em Biloxi há três anos atrás. Ela fora a única humana de quem eu tivera a coragem de me aproximar em mais de quarenta anos de existência, sem ter a intenção de a transformar em minha refeição. Ela fora a razão pela qual eu decidira deixar a companhia de Peter e Charlotte pois nenhum deles apreciara a minha ideia de continuar em Biloxi depois de me despedir de Alice. É claro que não fiquei demasiado tempo. Apenas o suficiente para saber que ela estava bem e que não ficara demasiado desiludida com a minha partida. Mas agora que a encontrava ali talvez eu devesse ter ficado mais tempo.

-Eu sou a Alice…Sinto que te conheço há muito tempo, mas na verdade nem sequer sei o teu nome. – declarou ela.

-Jasper. Jasper Whitlock.

-Bem, Jasper…acho que vamos ser bons amigos.

Alice levantou-se e estendeu a sua mão na minha direcção. O que quer que lhe tivesse acontecido, era óbvio que ela perdera a memória, ou pelo menos parte dela. Eu já vivera várias décadas e por isso sabia que o tipo de trauma associado à transformação brusca de um ser humano num vampiro podia causar aquele tipo de situação. Apesar de lamentar que ela não se lembrasse de nada, não era o meu dever devolver-lhe as lembranças. Era melhor que isso acontecesse naturalmente pois forçá-la a lembrar-se podia piorar tudo.

Segurei na sua mão depois de os nossos olhares se cruzarem e saímos calmamente do restaurante.

-Porque estavas num restaurante? – perguntei sentindo-me algo curioso.

-Porque sabia que virias ter comigo. – respondeu ela com um sorriso.

-Nós não nos alimentamos de comida…normal. É estranho estares num restaurante.

-Não é tão mau quanto parece.

Olhei para ela com curiosidade. Quando a conhecera em Biloxi Alice era bastante misteriosa e estranha. O facto de se ter tornado uma vampira não alterara isso.

-E para onde vamos? – questionei.

-Para minha casa.

***

Eu era um vampiro nómada. Gostava de ser livre e de não criar raízes. Alice era precisamente o contrário. Tinha uma casa mesmo no centro de Filadélfia e parecia levar uma vida quase normal. Eu não entendia como é que isso era possível. Nós não podíamos andar de dia quando estava sol e tínhamos de nos alimentar. Tínhamos de ser discretos e Alice parecia ser tudo menos isso, especialmente observando o tipo de roupa que usava e tendo em conta a decoração da sua casa.

-Estou à tua espera há dois anos. Não podia ficar a viver na floresta para sempre. – disse Alice olhando para a minha cara de espanto.

-Porque precisas de uma casa?

-Ora, para receber convidados…amigos, vizinhos… - explicou ela. Devia ser assim que ela se alimentava. Mas era perigoso se alguém descobrisse que a maior parte das pessoas que entravam ali não saiam.

-Devias ser mais discreta…Devias escolher outros alvos.

Ela riu-se.

-Eu recebo mesmo convidados. Não me alimento deles, se era o que estavas a pensar.

Eu queria perguntar-lhe como é que ela fora transformada mas não sabia se aquela era a altura certa. Além disso ela podia até nem se lembrar. Era demasiado cedo, e se ela percebesse que eu já a conhecia iria fazer-me perguntas. Perguntas às quais eu não queria nem saberia responder. Ainda não conseguira entender porque razão eu achara que ela era especial quando ainda era apenas humana. Não podia deixar de me perguntar se naquela altura havia já algo que me atraía nela já que após três anos ali estávamos nós.

-Isto é bastante estranho, não é? – perguntou ela. – Não vale a pena oferecer-te nada e nem sequer precisas de descansar…

Sentei-me no sofá verde e observei a sala atentamente. Durante algum tempo ela limitou-se a arrumar algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar habitual.

-Temos de manter as aparências, não é? – sussurrou ela enquanto se movimentava como uma bailarina pela sala.

-Como arranjas dinheiro? Tens um emprego?

-Não. Já tentei mas arranjei algo melhor. As minhas premonições são muito úteis, especialmente para adivinhar resultados de apostas e cotações da bolsa.

-Premonições? – fingi ficar surpreendido.

-Também não sei como as tenho, mas dão jeito.

-Mas não precisas de nada disto.

-Pois não, mas posso…e é muito mais confortável.

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns momentos. Eu continuava sem perceber como é que ela tinha estado ali dois anos, supostamente à minha espera, a viver como se fosse uma pessoa normal, rodeada de humanos, sem levantar suspeitas a ninguém.

-As minhas memórias estão um pouco confusas. Tenho a sensação de ainda andar à deriva e há muita coisa que não sei mas lembro-me de muitas coisas que me disseram…uma delas foi que eu devia tomar o controlo da minha vida…ou existência…ou o que seja que isto for.

-Foram mesmo essas palavras?

-Não exactamente…tinha a ver com controlar os detalhes do meu casamento mas não me lembro de ter sido casada. No entanto vai dar ao mesmo.

Sorri para mim próprio pois sabia que fora eu quem lhe dissera aquilo. Também sabia que depois de me ter despedido dela, Alice quisera reorganizar o seu casamento. Era realmente estranho que ela fosse agora uma vampira e que me tivesse esperado durante todo este tempo.

-Porque esperaste por mim?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Sabia que ia encontrar-te. Sabia que ias fazer parte da minha vida…Não sei ainda o que isso significa, mas talvez os dois consigamos descobrir.

Alice aproximou-se de mim e pegou numa das minhas mãos. Fiquei quieto a olhá-la pois não sabia o que fazer.

-Na verdade eu acho que preciso de ti Jasper. – referiu ela baixinho. – Preciso de ti como nunca precisei de ninguém…

As suas emoções eram claras e distintas e eu nunca sentira nada assim. Não haviam dúvidas de que ela estava a ser sincera e que estava realmente empenhada em permanecer ao meu lado.

Eu nascera para ser um soldado. Mesmo depois de ter sido transformado eu continuava a reger-me pelas leis do Exército. Era um solitário e até agora nunca houvera razão para eu começar a agir de outro modo.

Até agora...

Porém, Alice acabara de alterar tudo.


	13. Empatia

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Eduarda – Eu não estou completamente satisfeita com o ponto de vista do Jasper, mas não consigo fazer muito melhor tendo em conta a dificuldade e complexidade da personagem. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Escrever o ponto de vista do Jasper é sem dúvida mais difícil do que eu pensava. Infelizmente a autora da saga deu-nos muito pouco do Jasper para poder trabalhar de modo que estou a fazer as coisas um bocado às cegas. Ele é um pouco como a Rosalie mas ela foi mais "explorada" do que ele. Estou basicamente a imaginar como reagiria ele em determinadas situações mas é possível de que vez em quando erre na exposição dos relatos em torno dos sentimentos dele. A Alice é muito mais fácil de trabalhar.

Nanda Xavier – Obrigado pelas palavras. Espero que gostes do resto. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 13 – Empatia_

Era irónico como o meu destino se alterara tanto em tão pouco tempo. Há alguns meses atrás eu pensava que continuaria o meu caminho sozinho, e porém ali estava eu, em Filadélfia, a acompanhar Alice numa sessão de compras. Segundo ela, os dias em Filadélfia raramente eram nublados, pelo que tínhamos de aproveitar para sair quando isso acontecia.

Enquanto Alice escolhia acessórios diversos para o meu quarto temporário, permaneci quieto a olhá-la e os meus pensamentos recuaram no tempo. Fora um gesto de cavalheiro da minha parte que originara a minha transformação em vampiro. Eu apenas queria certificar-me que um grupo de jovens raparigas era escoltado em segurança e acabei por, em troca da minha preocupação e cavalheirismo, ganhar a imortalidade.

De início ser imortal era completamente alucinante. Não haviam limites nem impossibilidades que se impusessem no meu caminho. Não podia morrer e a força que veio com a transformação fazia tudo parecer ainda mais apelativo. Como bom soldado humano que era, permaneci um bom soldado vampiro. Maria e eu liderámos muitas forças de vampiros recém-nascidos e vencemos muitas batalhas. Eu era o seu braço direito e ainda assim, o que ela me dava em troca deixou de ser suficiente. Não eram recompensas materiais que eu desejava de Maria. Ela era a minha criadora e companheira. Eu devia-lhe a minha imortalidade e era por isso que a seguia fielmente. Seguia-a mesmo quando as coisas corriam mal, mesmo quando perdíamos a esperança de ganhar uma batalha. Mas para Maria não importava nada do que eu sentia. O seu egocentrismo nunca parou de crescer e mesmo agora, ela devia continuar a mesma.

Mas naquela altura eu estava cego. Ela era a minha companheira em todos os aspectos e eu devia-lhe lealdade. Além disso, podia continuar a desempenhar as funções nas quais me integrava completamente. Planear estratégias para tomar cidades, organizar tropas e fazer planos eram actividades que eu realmente sabia e gostava de fazer. Mesmo quando as coisas não corriam como eu queria e Maria me ameaçava despromover, eu esforçava-me para obter sucessos e receber elogios dela. Porém algumas décadas depois as coisas mudaram drasticamente. A guerra tornou-se subitamente algo obsoleto e desnecessário, mas Maria continuava a ambicionar uma vitória em maior escala. A morte e a desolação começavam a tornar-se pesados para mim, especialmente sendo eu um empático. Eu conseguia sentir o desespero dos feridos, dos abandonados e dos moribundos prestes a darem o seu último suspiro. Eu podia sentir o terror dos humanos quando eram chacinados e dos vampiros inimigos quando eram desmembrados e queimados. Era diferente matar um humano para me alimentar de matar uma população inteira apenas para satisfazer Maria.

E ela nem sequer me amava. Eu supunha que o facto de permanecer com ela resultava do facto de a amar e de saber que ela confiava plenamente em mim e nas minhas capacidades como soldado e líder de vampiros recém-nascidos. Mas eu queria mais. Eu queria que ela fosse capaz de me propor fugirmos juntos quando e se perdêssemos a guerra. Porém Maria nunca faria tal coisa. Ela precisava apenas do meu poder empático e dos meus serviços militares. Ela era desprovida de amor ou mesmo amizade, e eu estivera cego demasiado tempo. Por isso, quando não aguentei mais, fugi. Deixa-a e parti, indo juntar-me a dois amigos que eu também deixara que escapassem ao terrível julgamento de Maria.

Peter e Charlotte ensinaram-me muita coisa, especialmente no que dizia respeito a assuntos emotivos, mas eu não estava preparado para o desafio que Alice me propunha, porque ela era diferente de Maria. Ela era genuína e eu conseguia sentir toda a felicidade que ela sentia desde que estávamos juntos, ainda que não conseguisse perceber porquê. Eu era apenas um soldado, ou melhor, eu fora um soldado, agora era simplesmente Jasper Whitlock. Eu não tinha nada para lhe oferecer.

-Não me ofereces o braço? – questionou ela chamando-me de volta à realidade quando estávamos de saída da loja onde ela comprara um pequeno candeeiro. Objecto esse completamente inútil para um vampiro já que a nossa visão nocturna excedia muito a nossa visão diurna. Mas, tal como ela estava sempre a insistir, tínhamos de manter as aparências.

-Sim, claro. – respondi sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável.

Não era um desconforto no mau sentido, muito pelo contrário. Alice acordara em mim alguns sentimentos que eu pensara que tinha perdido ao longo de tantas décadas de existência. A minha relação amigável com Peter e Charlotte era a típica relação de irmãos de armas. Peter e eu tínhamos servido no exército de Maria durante vários anos. Éramos ambos membros permanentes do seu Exército. Charlotte era apenas um soldado dispensável que seria executada assim que a sua força diminuísse ou demonstrasse remorsos pelas suas acções em combate. Eles tinham-se apaixonado e eu deixara-os fugir, por isso eles sentiam-se em divida para comigo e tínhamos uma boa relação. Porém com Alice era diferente. Enquanto fora humana eu sentira-me atraído por ela provavelmente devido aos seus poderes e porque sentira que ela necessitava de ajuda. Agora que ela era vampira eu não fazia ideia do que sentia por ela ou do que me era permitido sentir por ela.

Estar ao lado dela, tal como estivera ao lado de Maria, parecia ser uma tarefa da qual eu sentia algum receio. Colocar-me à inteira disposição de alguém era algo que eu era capaz de fazer mas a minha primeira experiência não me correra bem e eu não sabia se estava pronto para arriscar de novo. A devoção de um vampiro é eterna, especialmente quando é recíproca mas eu não tinha a certeza se isso se aplicava a nós.

-Sempre foste assim tão calado? – perguntou ela.

-Estou habituado a estar sozinho. – respondi. Ainda só vivíamos juntos há duas semanas e além de não estar habituado a viver acompanhado, não estava certamente habituado a viver numa casa, a fingir que era humano e que tinha uma vida normal.

-Vais ter de te habituar. – disse ela sorrindo. – Já tive algumas visões nas quais nós estamos acompanhados de uma grande família.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Uma família? Os vampiros não costumavam ser criaturas sociáveis e não se podiam reproduzir. Será que ela sabia disso?

-Não podes ter filhos… - murmurei sentindo-me bastante estúpido por iniciar aquele tipo de conversa. Não sabia o que mais me assustava: pensar que ela podia estar a insinuar que queria ter uma relação íntima comigo ou pensar que se ela ainda não sabia que não ia poder ter filhos iria ficar extremamente deprimida.

-Eu já suspeitava disso. – declarou completamente à vontade com aquela conversa. – Desde que me tornei vampira que não tenho…enfim…tu sabes.

-Pois… - eu sabia do que ela estava a falar.

-Mas isso não interessa. Podemos ter uma família na mesma. Sei que são pelo menos três vampiros, e vamos ser todos bons amigos. Como uma verdadeira família.

-E onde estão?

-Não sei. Estou à espera de ter mais visões para podermos ir procurá-los. Mas gostava que pudéssemos ir o mais depressa possível.

Eu sabia que ela precisava de mim porque conseguia senti-lo no âmago do meu ser, mas começava a recear que ela apenas precisasse da minha ajuda para encontrar os outros vampiros.

-Hoje à noite vamos sair. – disse ela quando entrámos em casa. – Há algo sobre mim que tens de saber. Olhei para ela mas Alice calou-se e pareceu ficar um pouco inquieta. O que quer que estivesse a esconder de mim era importante. Ainda assim mantive a calma e esperei.

Depois de anoitecer Alice chamou-se e saímos de casa. Não tínhamos falado mais desde que ela me tinha dito que havia algo sobre ela que eu tinha de saber. Pensei que ela me iria contar tudo sobre a sua transformação ou talvez ela se tivesse lembrado de mim e quisesse respostas.

Percorremos alguns quilómetros até deixarmos a cidade e entrámos num pequeno bosque. Observei-a durante uns momentos e por fim, quando ela agarrou um pequeno roedor, entendi o que ela queria que eu soubesse.

-Eu não sou como tu. – referiu. – Mas não te julgo porque sei que provavelmente não tiveste opção quando te transformaste.

-Não te alimentas de humanos… - constatei.

-Não posso. Não consigo suportar essa ideia. Não sou um monstro.

-Eu achas que eu sou? – apesar de saber que era errado aquilo que fazíamos para nos alimentarmos, eu não me considerava um monstro.

-Não. Sei que não és um monstro porque tenho a certeza que vais conseguir deixar de…caçar pessoas.

Entendi de repente porque era tão fácil para ela viver numa cidade apinhada de potenciais candidatos a serem uma refeição sem se sentir tentada a matá-los. Alice simplesmente não os via como presas. Via-os como humanos, pessoas e até amigos. Também percebi que aquela devia ser a razão pela qual os seus olhos não eram vermelhos mas sim de um castanho-amarelado. Tinha a ver com a sua alimentação diferente da minha.

-Não me lembro bem de como fui transformada, mas o vampiro que o fez disse-me que não precisava de me tornar uma assassina para me alimentar. O sangue dos animais é suficiente para a nossa sobrevivência.

-Eu nunca me alimentei de animais.

-Eu sei…a questão não é essa. – disse ela com convicção. – A questão é…serás suficientemente forte para tentar?

Alice colocou o pequeno animal morto no chão e ofereceu-me a sua mão, tal como fizera no restaurante. Eu podia simplesmente recusar. Não a conhecia assim tão bem e o sangue de animais não me parecia assim tão apelativo. Além disso, se eu decidisse ficar com Alice, quem me garantia que não ia acontecer o mesmo que acontecera com Maria? E se ela deixasse de precisar de mim?

E foi nesse momento que senti uma sensação avassaladora irradiando do seu corpo. Ela estava com medo. Estava aterrorizada que eu a deixasse.

Sem me aperceber, agarrei a sua mão e puxei-a para junto de mim, abraçando-a.

-Sim, serei suficientemente forte se me ajudares. – declarei.

Ela apertou-me e aos poucos fui sentindo as suas emoções a mudar. Alice estava mais calma e parecia aliviada. Depois regressámos a casa em silêncio e de mão dada.

Há muito tempo que não segurava a mão de alguém na minha. Há muito tempo que não me sentia tão próximo de outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse um vampiro. Na verdade era eu quem não a queria deixar. Finalmente eu entendera que eu precisava dela tanto quanto ela precisava de mim.


	14. Desilusão

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lady JuRathbone – Com certeza que o Jasper mexe com os teus sentimentos. Se mexe com os meus, não haveria de mexer com os teus!? Vamos ver se consegui escrever outro capítulo em que suplanto a imagem da Alice e do Jasper de mão dada sob o luar. Vêm aí muitas emoções…estou a avisar. Espero que gostes. Bjos

PriPriCullen – Obrigado. Não está exactamente como eu gostava que ficasse, mas pelos vistos também não ficou assim tão mal. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Eduarda – Oi, eu sinceramente também não sei, mas ainda bem que ainda ninguém se queixou. É a primeira vez que tento escrever o ponto de vista de uma personagem tão complexa e a partir de agora os problemas vão ser maiores, porque a nível emocional o Jasper é um mistério. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Nanda Xavier - O Jasper vai levar um pouco de tempo a se habituar a esse tipo de sentimentos, mas vai chegar lá. E depois não vai ter medo porque realmente eles foram mesmo feitos um para o outro. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 14 – Desilusão_

Alice e eu éramos perfeitos opostos a nível de personalidades. Eu era calmo e discreto enquanto que ela era excêntrica e hiperactiva. A não ser o facto de sermos ambos vampiros com poderes, não tínhamos quase nada em comum. Mas ela dera-me esperança. Algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo.

Tendo passado várias décadas da minha já longa existência envolvido em conflitos e batalhas, eu ansiava por um estilo de vida mais "normal". O problema é que um vampiro não podia simplesmente instalar-se num local e viver descansado como uma pessoa normal. Eu sabia disso e estava pronto para vaguear pelo país, e até mesmo no estrangeiro, até me cansar de existir e colocar um fim à minha "vida". Sendo imortal, a minha única maneira de terminar a minha existência seria pelas mãos de outro vampiro, mas isso não me assustava, pois quando chegasse essa altura eu sabia que Peter me ajudaria, tal como eu o ajudara há anos atrás. Eu sabia que ele havia de querer pagar a sua divida.

Porém agora, com a luz da esperança reacendida, eu já não queria recorrer a esse plano. Alice vira o nosso futuro e mesmo que ela apenas precisasse de mim durante algum tempo, eu queria estar ao seu lado para poder aproveitar aqueles momentos. A esperança de ter um lugar no mundo e de poder estar com alguém que sentia por mim uma amizade genuína, era algo que eu estava realmente a apreciar.

Mas haviam ainda várias arestas por limar. O silêncio entre nós já não era constrangedor. Com um olhar ela conseguia ler-me quase tão bem como se eu lhe tivesse falado. E lendo as suas emoções eu conseguia entendê-la imediatamente, sem que ela tivesse de proferir qualquer palavra. No entanto, os nossos passados eram assuntos pendentes e eu sabia que Alice queria saber coisas sobre mim. Coisas que eu nunca dissera a ninguém, nem mesmo a Peter e a Charlotte, em quem eu confiava há muito tempo.

Na verdade não se tratava de uma questão de confiança. Alice podia ser uma vampira jovem e podia não estar preparada para ouvir as minhas histórias, mas eu confiava nela porque ela também confiava em mim. A questão era mais pessoal e mais complicada. Pelo menos para mim.

Ao viajar na companhia de Peter e Charlotte eu testemunhara em primeira-mão o amor verdadeiro e a devoção genuína entre eles. As emoções que emanavam deles eram poderosas e eu chegara a ter inveja daquele tipo de relação que, infelizmente eu nunca tivera com Maria, porque para ela eu sempre fora um instrumento, uma peça de xadrez que ela podia rejeitar a qualquer altura.

Estando privado daquele tipo de emoção durante tanto tempo fizera-me temer esse sentimento poderoso. Porque nunca ninguém me amara e se de repente eu demonstrasse amor e devoção por Alice, ela podia rejeitar-me. Portanto, era uma questão de ter receio e de me sentir vulnerável caso aceitasse contar a Alice todos os meus segredos, toda a minha vida. Eu não estava habituado à vulnerabilidade.

-O que achas de deixarmos Filadélfia no final deste mês? – a pergunta de Alice fez com que a olhasse directamente. Ela estava do outro lado da mesa da sala de jantar. A mesa estava repleta de loiça que ela limpava com cuidado. Até ao momento partira três pratos e uma caneca e de cada vez que isso acontecia ela ficava frustrada por não controlar ainda a sua própria força. Era nesses momentos que eu aproveitava para me aproximar dela e manipular as suas emoções de maneira a acalmá-la.

Por essa razão, estava sentado ali em vez de estar a ler um livro como era habitual fazer todas as tardes quando não saiamos de casa por causa do sol. Filadélfia era uma cidade agradável e Alice fizera algumas amizades com algumas raparigas da sua idade que moravam perto, mas os vampiros aborreciam-se com facilidade e depois de três meses Filadélfia não passava de uma cidade tediosa e igual a tantas outras.

-Se quiseres. – respondi.

-Sim, acho que é o melhor. Podemos ir para a costa…há muitas mansões para serem vendidas na Carolina do Norte.

Acenei afirmativamente e recebi um olhar crítico em resposta, o que me surpreendeu.

-O que foi?

-Gostava que desses a tua opinião. Concordas sempre com tudo o que eu digo.

-Se queres ir para a Carolina do Norte, por mim tudo bem.

-Devias impor-te mais. Somos uma associação democrática lembras-te?

-Sim, claro. Mas não há motivos para ter de me impor. Não quero que sintas que te estou a controlar.

-Nunca me vou sentir controlada por ti Jasper.

Olhei para ela surpreendido por tais palavras serem proferidas com tanta convicção. Eu podia manipulá-la o quanto eu quisesse, pelo menos a nível emocional, mas ela ainda não o sabia.

-Não tenho bem a certeza mas acho que no passado toda a gente me controlava. Esses dias acabaram, agora sou eu quem controla a minha vida.

Eu ri-me e ela devolveu-me um sorriso ao qual eu gostaria de me habituar.

Quando escureceu saímos para assistir às celebrações do dia 4 de Julho. Enquanto ela comentava alegremente as decorações das ruas, eu limitava-me a sentir a sua felicidade singela, porque se ela estava feliz, então eu também estava.

Suponho que enquanto percorríamos todas aquelas ruas e parques, completamente alheados da nossa realidade sombria, podíamos facilmente ser confundidos com um casal normal com o bónus de que não nos tínhamos de preocupar com assaltos, porque éramos fortes o suficiente para nos defendermos, nem em ficar cansados ou com frio.

É claro que isso também podia ser pouco conveniente, pelo menos para mim. Eu gostava de poder proteger Alice se algo acontecesse, gostava de poder oferecer-lhe o meu casaco se ela ficasse com frio, gostava de lhe oferecer o meu braço ou de carregá-la ao colo se ela ficasse cansada demais para andar. Mas isso não aconteceria.

Por isso enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado e eu a ouvia exclamar palavras de espanto enquanto observava as várias actividades que decorriam, apenas pensava numa maneira de me manter ao seu lado. Jamais a deveria ter deixado em Biloxi, mas a verdade é que uma relação entre um vampiro e uma humana estava condenada desde o início e naquela altura eu apenas me sentia curioso acerca do seu poder de clarividência. Eu não costumava aproximar-me de humanos a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, ou para me alimentar.

Agora porém eu estava disposto a mudar se isso fizesse com que ficássemos juntos. Mas só Alice é que tinha o poder de adivinhar o futuro, e eu não queria perguntar-lhe se eu estava incluído no dela.

Voltámos para casa bastante tarde, mas sendo vampiros, tínhamos de aproveitar a noite para sair. Quando Alice estava a abrir a porta sentimos de repente um odor familiar. Humanos. Eram três e estavam dentro de casa.

Sabíamos que eram assaltantes e que podiam estar armados. Se um de nós fosse atingido e não fingisse ficar ferido ou morto, as coisas iam tornar-se complicadas e teríamos de sair de Filadélfia rapidamente. Alice parecia resignada a deixá-los fugir com o que quer que tivessem roubado, mas eu não. Não era assim que eu agia. Naquela altura senti vontade de protegê-la mesmo que ela não precisasse de protecção.

Retirei a chave das mãos dela, disse-lhe para esperar por mim e abri a porta. Eles ouviram o barulho da porta a abrir mas não viram quando eu entrei. A minha velocidade permitiu-me desarmar o único membro do grupo que estava armado. Ao verem o amigo no chão inconsciente, os outros precipitaram-se para a janela partida por onde tinham entrado. Agarrei o último e lancei-o contra a parede. Assim que ele perdeu os sentidos, segui em perseguição do terceiro homem.

Ele não estava muito longe. Rastejava no chão com uma perna partida. Lançara-se de uma janela a três metros do solo, e agora agonizava de dores. Se eu o deixasse ir as consequências para nós não seriam graves. Ele não levava nada de grande valor e a perna partida era castigo mais do que suficiente para um humano idiota como ele. Porém o cheiro do seu sangue do corte que fizera na cabeça despertou em mim uma sede familiar que, desde que eu estava com Alice, era apaziguada com sangue de animais. Eu queria agradar a Alice e queria que ela se orgulhasse do meu esforço, mas naquele momento isso tornou-se impossível. O homem que rastejava no chão não teve qualquer hipótese.

-Jasper… - ouvi a voz de Alice chamar-me. Os seus passos estavam tão próximos que não me deram qualquer hipótese de fuga. Limitei-me a largar o assaltante que eu acabara de matar para satisfazer a minha sede e a encará-la. Afinal eu acabara mesmo por decepcioná-la.

Foi difícil olhá-la directamente sabendo o quão desiludida ela estava comigo. Assim que compreendi que ela não ia dizer nada, passei por ela e entrei em casa. Ia buscar o meu saco de viagem e sair dali o mais depressa possível. Quando entrei vi que os dois assaltantes haviam desaparecido. Subi as escadas e arrumei a minha roupa. Segundos depois Alice estava ao meu lado.

-Onde vais? – perguntou.

-Para longe.

-Porquê?

A sua pergunta apanhou-me de surpresa. Eu tinha acabado de matar uma pessoa para me alimentar quando prometera que jamais o faria. Eu tinha deitado a perder todos os esforços que ela empreendera durante três meses.

-Tu sabes porquê. – respondi não querendo dizer em voz alta.

-Jasper… - disse ela com uma voz clara e convicta. – Achas que vou deixar que me deixes?

Voltei a olhá-la surpreendido. Porque quereria ela ficar com alguém como eu? Porque quereria ela permanecer com um monstro que não conseguia resistir às tentações?

-Eu matei aquele homem…não mereço que confies em mim. Não sou quem tu pensas.

-Achas que eu não sabia o quão difícil iria ser para ti? Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer Jasper…Desta vez não resististe mas para a próxima talvez consigas.

-E se não conseguir? E se eu matar um dos vizinhos?

-Não vais fazer isso.

-Como podes ter tanta certeza?

-Porque te conheço melhor do que tu pensas. Porque me prometeste que ias tentar mudar para ficarmos juntos e eu acredito que vais manter a tua promessa.

-Alice…eu não quero continuar a desiludir-te. Tu podes encontrar os outros vampiros como tu e viver com eles. Não precisas de mim.

Se o meu coração ainda batesse, teria provavelmente a bater desenfreadamente quando Alice colocou a sua mão por cima do lado esquerdo do meu peito. Sem deixar os meus olhos, ela pressionou a sua mão por cima do meu coração e sorriu.

-Os nossos corações podem não bater mas isso não quer dizer que estejam mortos e vazios. És tu quem preenche o meu coração Jasper. Só tu. Eu existo porque tu estás aqui comigo. Se me deixares não há nada mais para mim.

Foi difícil organizar os meus pensamentos de uma maneira coerente depois dela ter dito aquilo. Eu não fazia ideia como devia de reagir. A minha mente parecia ter ficado completamente bloqueada.

-Mas… - balbuciei sem saber o que dizer a seguir.

-Eu preciso de ti. Mais do que tu imaginas… - ela hesitou um pouco mas continuou. – Sabes o que isso significa, Jasper?

Sim e não, era a resposta. Sim, eu sabia que isso significava que ela continuava a acreditar em mim e que continuava a querer-me ao seu lado. E não, eu não sabia se isso significava que eu merecia estar ao lado dela.

-Significa que… - comecei.

-Que te amo. – interrompeu-me ela.

Fiquei totalmente pregado ao chão, tal e qual uma estátua de mármore. Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia aquelas palavras de alguém que não era da minha família. Maria nunca me dissera aquilo. Eu nunca fora amado por uma mulher antes, nem humana nem vampira. Mas depois de a ouvir dizer aquilo não consegui evitar que uma estranha emoção me invadisse por completo. Não haviam dúvidas de que ela falara a verdade. Ela amava-me e eu sentia-o. Eu confundira os seus sentimentos com amizade porque tinha medo de sair magoado, mas agora estava tudo muito claro. As suas palavras continuavam a ecoar na minha cabeça.

E, mesmo sabendo que eu ia ter problemas em controlar-me, mesmo sabendo que eu não era tão perfeito quanto aparentava, mesmo sabendo que eu ainda não estava pronto para lhe revelar tudo sobre mim, Alice amava-me e não tivera medo de se declarar. E então entendi que o que eu sentia naquele momento não era apenas o amor dela por mim, era também o meu amor por ela. Alice transformara-se no meu mundo.


	15. Lembranças

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Noat/Autor(2): Peço desculpa pela demora, mas o meu portátil voltou a "morrer" e tive uma semana de porcaria com testes e trabalhos que pensei nunca mais acabar. Obrigado por serem pacientes.

Obrigado por lerem!

PriPriCullen – Oi, o James vai aparecer mas mais tarde porque vou seguir mais ou menos o rumo do livro, fazendo pequenas alterações e introduzindo mais algumas coisas. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Nanda Xavier – Muito obrigado. Ainda vão acontecer algumas coisas antes de encontrarem os Cullen. Quanto aos lemons, eu não escrevo, mas escrevo romance sem a parte explícita dos lemons. Enfim é algo "light". Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Tu és uma verdadeira Leah. Mas a verdade é que todas precisamos de um Jasper na nossa vida. Isto tem sido muito complicado e este capítulo, que teve de ser escrito duas vezes porque a tecnologia se uniu para me tramar a vida, foi um pesadelo. Acho que ficou francamente mau…mas depois compenso. Bjos e obrigado pela review.

Eduarda – Oi, eles ainda vão ter alguns problemas até encontrarem os Cullen, primeiro a Alice ainda terá de regressar à sua terra natal e só depois as coisas irão ser acertadas. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 15 – Lembranças_

Para alguém com o poder de empatia, que sente e controla as emoções dos outros, aquele não tinha sido um dos meus melhores momentos. Mesmo tendo a experiência de quase um século. Mesmo que para mim o controlo dos sentimentos alheios fosse fácil e útil. Aliás, controlar emoções humanas era tão simples como roubar doces a uma criança e geralmente eu usava o meu poder para controlar as minhas presas enquanto as caçava.

Controlar vampiros era mais difícil mas eu já estava habituado, ainda que cada um fosse um caso único. Com Alice era decididamente diferente. Eu não precisava de controlar as suas emoções porque ela as projectava para mim e eu recebia-as sem ter qualquer vontade de as controlar. Basicamente eu queria sentir aquilo que ela sentia por mim, porque eu também a amava.

Porém, ainda era para mim um mistério a razão pela qual eu não lhe dissera nada quando ela, há dois meses atrás se declarara. O meu Q.I. com certeza estava a ressentir-se de tantos anos de existência. Fora um choque saber que Alice me amava, mas era mesmo verdade porque eu conseguia senti-lo. Era aquele sentimento forte e poderoso que mantinha Peter e Charlotte unidos há tanto tempo.

Era avassalador saber que eu finalmente conseguira encontrar a minha alma gémea, e estupidamente eu ainda não lhe dissera que sentia o mesmo por ela. Havia no entanto uma razão para isso. Eu queria ser completamente honesto para com Alice. Queria que ela soubesse quem eu era e o que me acontecera. Talvez ela não continuasse a amar-me depois de eu lhe dizer a verdade.

Durante a nossa curta estadia na Carolina do Norte, não tivera muitas oportunidades para lhe falar, e Alice não exigira nada de mim. As suas emoções diziam-me que ela estava simplesmente feliz por estarmos juntos e por eu saber o que ela sentia por mim. Estávamos agora a viver numa pequena moradia no estado do Minnesota, a poucos quilómetros de Saint Paul. Depois da minha recaída em Filadélfia, durante a qual eu matara um homem inocente (aos meus olhos ele não era assim tão inocente), tínhamos decidido procurar locais isolados e mais longe do centro das cidades e das grandes aglomerações humanas. Além disso precisávamos de viver junto a bosques e florestas para poder caçar animais constantemente.

Estava uma noite escura apesar de a lua cheia estar no céu. Não haviam muitas estrelas e a brisa nocturna permitira-nos apanhar o odor das nossas presas facilmente. Apesar de eu ainda não me ter habituado a caçar animais, era fácil fazê-lo e Alice costumava elogiar as minhas qualidades de caçador.

-Somos caçadores natos. – disse eu de repente, surpreendendo-me a mim próprio, já que não tencionava dizer aquilo em voz alta.

-Eu sei. Chega a ser assustador. - Alice também estava a habituar-se lentamente à sua força e velocidade.

-Foi numa noite exactamente como esta que eu me tornei o que sou hoje.

Alice estacou à minha frente e olhou-me. Senti os seus olhos a fitarem-me intensamente. Aquela conversa era algo pelo que ela esperava pacientemente e que eu tentara evitar durante meses, mas agora já não havia retorno.

-Não precisas de me contar se não quiseres… - avisou ela.

-Eu quero. Quero que saibas que há coisas sobre mim que não são assim tão belas quanto parecem. Eu não sou perfeito.

Ela não disse nada. Encostou-se a uma enorme árvore e esperou que eu começasse a minha narrativa. Eu nunca contara aquilo a ninguém. Já fora há muito tempo e eu não esperava que aquelas lembranças pudessem causar-me ainda tanta dor. Não por saber que deixara de ser humano e passara a ser um monstro, não por saber que iria viver para sempre encerrado num corpo de vinte anos, não por saber que nunca teria aquilo que todas as pessoas tinham: uma família, uma vida normal, a morte.

A minha dor provinha somente de ter tirado tantas vidas inocentes (humanas e vampiras), por ter estado envolvido em massacres e tudo porque não conseguira fazer frente à ambição daquela que fora a minha criadora: Maria. Ela transformara-me num monstro e apesar do que ela me dissera, nem a vida eterna compensava aquilo que ela me fizera.

Quando pronunciei o nome de Maria os olhos de Alice cruzaram-se com os meus. Se não estivesse prestes a contar-lhe os episódios mais deprimentes e chocantes de sempre das guerras vampíricas, teria com certeza rido por saber que ela estava com ciúmes. Aquela emoção, tipicamente adolescente, fazia-me sentir feliz porque Maria nunca sentira nada por mim que se comparasse minimamente ao que Alice sentia.

Depois de terminar a minha história fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos. Não me surpreendeu o facto de Alice também continuar imóvel. Eu dissera-lhe que costumava matar povoações inteiras de humanos e que costumava eliminar os nossos próprios reforços de vampiros recém-nascidos quando eles se tornavam mais fracos e dispensáveis. Eu era um assassino cruel naqueles tempos. Era muita coisa para absorver, e além disso, Alice não devia estar preparada para saber que eu não era o ser perfeito que ela pensara.

-Devia ter-te contado isto mais cedo. – declarei. E também a devia ter preparado para uma história tão…pesada.

Alice flutuou rapidamente até mim e segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos.

-Sofreste demasiado Jasper. Eu…não fazia ideia. – disse ela parecendo preocupada.

-Não estás zangada?

-Sim, estou. Estou zangada comigo mesma.

-Porquê?

-Enquanto te esperava, eu senti-me muitas vezes confusa e com medo que descobrissem o meu segredo. Pensei mesmo que talvez tivesse sido melhor se estivesse morta. Mas tu…enfrentaste muitas mais dificuldades do que eu e mesmo assim vieste ter comigo…Eu não tinha o direito de me sentir confusa e com medo. Eu devia ter sido forte como tu.

Alice era realmente especial. O meu passado manchado de sangue inocente não a assustara. Pelo contrário, ela via-me como uma vítima.

-Alice…eu quero que saibas que…

-Não precisas de o dizer agora. Podes fazê-lo quando estiveres preparado. – interrompeu-me ela com um sorriso. – Por agora estou feliz que tenhas decidido contar-me o que te aconteceu. As tuas lembranças são importantes para mim…para nós...para o nosso futuro.

-Eu peço desculpa por não te ter dito…

-Não faz mal. – disse ela largando o meu rosto.

-Não é isso. Eu queria dizer-te naquela noite…eu devia ter-te dito que eu também te amo.

Desta vez foi a vez dela ficar chocada com a minha declaração. Mas eu queria que ela soubesse aquilo de uma vez por todas. Agora que sabia que ela não era como Maria, que Alice era a minha alma gémea e que eu jamais conseguiria deixá-la de livre vontade, eu queria que ela ouvisse aquelas palavras.

O nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu naturalmente e eu nunca sentira aquele tipo de emoção em toda a minha longa existência. Completamente extasiado deixei que os nossos sentimentos se diluíssem numa mescla emocional que me fez lembrar aquela impressão no estômago que surge quando nos sentimos nervosos.

Quando nos separámos Alice estava a sorrir, tal como eu. Seguimos para casa abraçados e pelo caminho foi difícil resistir à tentação de a voltar a beijar. Porém, assim que transpusemos a porta, ela colocou os seus braços em redor do meu pescoço e beijou-me novamente.

-Eu sabia que íamos precisar de uma cama…eventualmente. – informou.

-Então foi por isso que insististe tanto em comprar uma casa mobilada?

-Claro…

Há anos que eu não estava com alguém, e lendo as emoções de Alice, eu sabia que era a sua primeira vez. Como os vampiros não se podiam reproduzir e os nossos corpos estavam, de um certo modo, "mortos", raramente sentíamos necessidades daquele tipo. Porém, como não éramos totalmente desprovidos de emoções e sentimentos, sempre que sentíamos luxúria, ou no nosso caso, amor, isso tornava-se imprescindível, especialmente quando encontrávamos a nossa alma gémea.

Eu e Alice queríamos formar um laço e ter uma relação que se baseasse em sentimentos verdadeiros e, segundo o que me parecia, ela estava pronta para se entregar a mim e eu sabia que não seria capaz de a rejeitar. Tudo o que ela sentia por mim eu queria retribuir-lhe porque ainda que ela dissesse constantemente que eu era o seu herói, era ela quem me salvara. Por isso naquela noite eu queria simplesmente que ela soubesse o quão importante era para mim, porque eu tinha a ligeira noção que ela ainda não se apercebera disso.

O quarto de Alice, no qual eu ainda não entrara desde que habitávamos aquela casa, estava mobilado luxuosamente. Nada parecia ao acaso e reparei que a cama era de casal. Não pude deixar de sorrir quando percebi que ela já devia ter tido visões nossas.

-Jasper… - murmurou ela enquanto as nossas roupas caíam no chão rapidamente. – Quero que saibas que a partir de agora seremos sempre nós os dois. Não existe _a_ Alice e não existe_ o_ Jasper. Existem a Alice _e_ o Jasper.

Parei de a beijar e levantei o meu rosto do seu pescoço para a olhar directamente. Ela estava a sorrir. A felicidade que irradiava dela reconfortava-me porque agora ela era o meu mundo e eu queria ficar com ela para sempre.

-O que foi? – perguntou Alice estranhando o meu súbito silêncio.

-Alice, casas comigo? – as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu tivesse tempo para registar o que tinha falado. Mas, na verdade, eu estava feliz em saber que ainda mantinha a mesma postura cavalheiresca de quando era humano. Eram poucos os traços humanos que restavam em nós, especialmente depois de tantos anos. Geralmente transformávamo-nos em "pessoas" completamente diferentes pois adquiríamos hábitos e costumes completamente distintos de quando éramos simples humanos. Porém, era bom saber que havia algo intrínseco no nosso ser, na nossa personalidade que se mantinha. E, no meu caso, o traço mais forte da minha anterior personalidade eram a honra e o cavalheirismo que afinal não me tinham abandonado.

É claro que talvez aquela não fosse a hora mais indicada para pedir Alice em casamento, até porque um casamento era um ritual humano. Um registo civil ou mesmo religioso não era importante quando viveríamos para toda a eternidade. Mas Alice era diferente. Era especial. E, se ainda fossemos humanos, eu teria feito aquela pergunta porque ela era demasiado importante para mim e merecia ser tratada com respeito.

-Queres que eu seja a Sra. Whitlock? – questionou ela surpreendida.

-Sim…

Ela puxou-me para mais um beijo e depois disse as palavras que eu queria ouvir.

-Aceito casar contigo Jasper. Mas com uma condição…

-Queres…esperar até casarmos? – perguntei soltando a sua cintura.

-Não. – disse ela rindo-se. – Serei tua para sempre…não importa se esperamos ou não pelo casamento.

Se eu fosse humano teria corado naquele momento. Fora uma pergunta idiota mas perfeitamente compreensível do meu ponto de vista. Alice era uma vampira jovem que ainda estava a adaptar-se àquele estilo de vida. Ainda estava demasiado ligada às condutas sociais das comunidades humanas que privilegiavam a pureza antes do casamento. Se ela quisesse esperar eu não levantaria obstáculos, mas pelos vistos não era essa a sua condição.

-Quero ser eu a planear tudo. Quero uma festa que fique marcada na nossa memória para sempre. Quero criar lembranças nossas. Só minhas e tuas.

-Tudo bem. Farei tudo o que quiseres Alice.

-Eu amo-te Jasper. – declarou ela puxando-me até os nossos corpos se tocarem.

-E eu a ti, Alice…para sempre.

Foi naquele momento que começámos a criar as nossas próprias lembranças. Foi naquele momento que entendi que a minha vida ou existência, apenas faria sentido se ela estivesse comigo. Foi naquele momento que soube que tinha finalmente encontrado o meu lugar, e era ali…ao lado de Alice.


	16. Rumos

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Nanda Xavier – Fico contente por teres gostado. É verdade…se a vida fosse justa a Leah teria um final decente e o Jake não teria tido a impressão com a Nessie. Felizmente a Alice e o Jasper permanecem juntos e felizes, pelo menos isso a tia Steph não arruinou. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Sabes, analisando bem a questão o Edward não é assim tão mau. O seu grande problema é gostar da Bella. E analisando bem a questão a Bella também não é assim tão má. Na minha opinião ambas as personagens acabaram por ser arruinadas no final do Eclipse, mas até lá havia maneira de os tornar mais "aliciantes". Também gostei da nossa conversa. Não te preocupes, eu às vezes também saio assim de repente por falhas de sinal ou outras cenas. Fizeste bem em alimentar as tuas amigas…Bjos e obrigado pela review.

Eduarda – Ainda não sei bem até onde irá a história. Mas é provável que acabe no início do primeiro livro porque não faz muito sentido estar a recontar os livros da tia Stephenie outra vez (aliás eu jamais escreveria sobre o Breaking Dawn, porque simplesmente odeio o livro). Penso que a história acabará quando a Bella chegar a Forks. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 16 – Rumos _

Eu tinha estado errado todo este tempo. O que eu sentira por Maria nunca fora amor. Fora algo entre devoção, lealdade e gratidão. Ela fizera de mim o que eu era. Ela confiara em mim e dera-me uma razão para existir durante várias décadas. Se eu tivesse sido transformado e abandonado, provavelmente não seria o mesmo Jasper Whitlock e não teria encontrado Alice. Por isso estava-lhe grato.

Alice era, de facto, a eleita do meu coração, mesmo que ele já não batesse. Por isso viver aquele tipo de emoções estava a ser algo completamente diferente. De repente a noção de tempo alterou-se na minha mente. Já não era doloroso como antes ver os anos a passarem. Já não era entediante estar naquele mundo e viver entre humanos e monstros. De repente tornara-se tudo muito mais interessante. Era como se o sol nunca se pusesse, era como se nunca existissem nuvens no céu, apesar de naquele momento estar a chover torrencialmente.

Alice fizera com que eu voltasse a habituar-me a pequenos detalhes da vida quotidiana que eu esquecera por ter vivido tanto tempo sozinho. Na verdade eu percebera finalmente que estivera muito perto de me perder completamente numa existência sem sentido. Agora porém, a sua companhia fazia com que tudo na minha vida fosse diferente.

Já se tinham passado mais de seis meses desde que tínhamos professado o nosso amor um pelo outro. Já não estávamos em Saint Paul. Estávamos na suite nupcial do New York Grand Hotel em Nova Iorque. Há pouco mais de meia hora iniciara-se um novo ano e Alice e eu tínhamos finalmente casado.

Confesso que o casamento foi completamente inútil na medida em que depois de termos confessado os nossos sentimentos, nenhum de nós tinha qualquer dúvida de que estaríamos juntos para sempre. Porém Alice queria ter lembranças daquele momento tão importante, e a verdade é que ela ainda continuava muito apegada às tradições humanas, por isso não me importei quando ela me avisou que já tinha marcado a cerimónia. Tornara-se muito difícil para mim recusar-lhe o que quer que fosse.

Não tendo familiares que pudessem assistir ao casamento, Alice fez algo que me espantou. Convidou toda a alta sociedade americana, fazendo-se passar por herdeira órfã de um magnata americano. Ninguém sabia quem nós éramos, o que era conveniente para um casal de vampiros, mas uma festa de casamento celebrada no maior hotel de uma das mais importantes cidades dos Estados Unidos, era certamente uma ocasião que nenhuma família importante podia perder. Por isso foram cerca de mil os convidados que apareceram para o nosso casamento e que nos felicitaram, ficando completamente maravilhados com a nossa aparência. Os elogios que nos foram dirigidos eram realmente dificeis de ignorar.

A cerimónia foi celebrada no salão central do hotel, na presença de um padre protestante e dos cerca de mil convidados. Trocámos os nossos votos, as alianças e o beijo, e depois passámos o resto da noite, até à contagem decrescente para a meia-noite, a dançar. Aquele dia não podia ter sido mais perfeito. E era tudo graças a Alice.

-Alice Whitlock… - leu Alice na certidão matrimonial que nos tinha sido entregue. – Adoro o meu novo nome.

Não pude evitar uma risada. Só ela podia obter tanta felicidade a partir de uma mudança de nome.

-Obrigado por teres aguentado todos estes meses de preparações. – disse ela, voltando a aninhar-se nos meus braços.

Recordei os últimos três meses e sorri ao pensar que, de facto, toda aquela tortura tinha valido a pena. Não era nada fácil agradar a Alice. Tinham sido semanas infinitas de visitas a lojas de todo o tipo e a hotéis que pudessem reservar o seu salão principal para um casamento na véspera de Ano Novo. E fora ainda mais difícil encontrar um padre que aceitasse celebrar um casamento de noite. Felizmente, graças ao poder de Alice, tínhamos o dinheiro suficiente para aliciar o prelado e ele até nos deu a sua bênção em troca de um cheque que iria dar imenso jeito para as obras de renovação da sua Igreja Paroquial. Se ele soubesse a verdade sobre nós…sobre o que nós éramos na realidade…Toda aquela cerimónia, abençoada pela Santa Sé, me parecia estranhamente irónica tendo em conta que nós éramos monstros que a Igreja uma vez perseguira.

De resto, eu sabia que ia com certeza habituar-me àquela nova realidade que estava a viver. Estivera demasiado tempo nas sombras e sozinho. É claro que não era o mesmo que voltar a ser humano, mas queria tentar ao máximo adaptar-me ao tipo de vida que Alice queria para nós. Por essa razão não tinha voltado a atacar pessoas para me alimentar, e os meus olhos estavam a mudar de cor; por essa razão tinha casado e dali a algumas semanas iríamos mudar-nos para a nossa casa recém-comprada no estado do Wisconsin.

-Tenho saudades de dormir. – murmurou Alice ao meu ouvido.

-Eu também. – confessei.

-Podíamos fingir.

-Sim, claro.

Ela abraçou-me com mais força e fechou os olhos. Eu fiz o mesmo. Claro que a sensação de sono e cansaço nunca chegou. Os vampiros nunca se cansam e nunca dormem. O mito de dormir de dia num caixão era apenas uma invenção da escrita novelesca de autores que nada sabiam sobre os verdadeiros vampiros. A primeira vez que lera um livro sobre vampiros tinha ficado completamente chocado com as barbaridades que lá eram descritas: aversão de alhos, cruzes e estacas de madeira? Era no mínimo hilariante.

-Também gostava de poder sonhar. – disse ela não sendo capaz de ficar em silêncio durante mais de dez minutos. – Tenho a ligeira impressão que quando era…humana…sonhava bastante.

-Podes sonhar acordada. – tentei confortá-la.

Ela fez uma careta em desaprovação.

-De qualquer modo a realidade é muito melhor do que os sonhos. Especialmente agora que estamos casados.

Não discordei, muito pelo contrário. Eu sabia que o nosso futuro ainda podia ter alguns percalços, mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Finalmente eu ia poder apreciar algo do qual me podia realmente gabar: eu amava e era amado.

***

O ditado popular diz que quando estamos felizes o tempo passa depressa. Talvez fosse verdade. Porém infelizmente eu levara mais de cinquenta anos para testar a validade de tais palavras.

Quando chegámos à década de trinta já tínhamos percorrido metade do país e ainda não tínhamos encontrado a família com a qual Alice continuava a ter visões constantes. Infelizmente eu tivera uma recaída. Voltara a alimentar-me de sangue humano e por isso, durante alguns meses, deixámos de prosseguir viagem e fixámos a nossa residência no estado do Nevada, para que eu pudesse voltar a acalmar-me e concentrar-me apenas em alimentar-me do sangue de animais.

Alice não ficara zangada nem desiludida. Ela sabia o quão difícil era para mim. A sua ajuda e incentivo eram indispensáveis para a minha recuperação. Continuámos a manter as aparências mas naquela noite Alice perguntou-me algo que me fez suspeitar que alguma coisa iria acontecer.

-Será que podes ensinar-me a lutar? - os olhos de Alice incidiram nos meus intensamente.

-Lutar? Para que queres saber lutar? – indaguei não conseguindo fingir a minha preocupação. Ela era demasiado pequena e frágil para lutar. Tudo bem, talvez não fosse assim tão frágil, mas continuava a ser pequena.

-Preciso de aprender a defender-me. - insistiu.

-Não, não precisas. Eu estarei sempre ao teu lado. Eu protejo-te.

-Isso é muito romântico, querido, mas de qualquer modo quero aprender a defender-me. – disse ela aproximando-se de mim e beijando-me levemente. Quando não conseguia uma resposta positiva imediata, a sedução costumava funcionar, mas desta vez eu estava decidido em não ceder.

-Não confias em mim? – perguntei desiludido, apesar dos sentimentos e emoções de Alice não apontarem nessa direcção.

-Nada disso. Confio plenamente em ti. – assegurou.

-Então qual é o problema?

-Ainda não tenho a certeza mas acho que vamos precisar de ter cuidado brevemente.

Agora eu tinha a certeza que ela devia ter tido uma visão do nosso futuro. E pelos vistos, tal como eu suspeitava, iríamos ter de enfrentar alguns problemas.

Um vampiro não tinha concorrência. Nós éramos o topo da cadeia alimentar. Nenhum animal ou humano nos conseguiria matar. As estacas no coração não funcionavam e a luz do sol, além de nos fazer brilhar, não nos causava mais nenhum incómodo. A única maneira de morrermos era o desmembramento e posterior incineração. É claro que, ocasionalmente, os vampiros podiam morrer. Especialmente no contexto de guerras ou encontros com outros vampiros, mas mesmo isso era raro.

A nossa espécie tendia a entender a nossa situação de claro perigo de extinção já que não nos podíamos reproduzir. Não é normal arranjar inimigos porque todos nós sabíamos que havia lugar e "comida" para todos. Além disso, quase toda a comunidade de vampiros era nómada, não existindo grandes problemas relativos a territorialismos. Com a excepção da América do Sul, onde de vez em quando irrompiam algumas guerras, as quais eu tinha a certeza que eram iniciadas por Maria e o seu exército. É claro que os Volturi, habituados a intervir nestas situações para manterem a nossa comunidade em segredo, sabiam exactamente como agir quando as coisas se descontrolavam.

-O que é que viste? – questionei.

-Nada de concreto.

-Alice…por favor. Eu quero saber.

-Apenas vi um vampiro enorme a lançar-se contra nós. Desconheço as razões que o levaram a atacar mas ele parece-me demasiado grande e forte para ignorar.

Talvez fosse realmente melhor ensiná-la a lutar. Se me acontecesse alguma coisa, talvez Alice conseguisse escapar.

-Ok…começamos os treinos assim que o sol nascer. Satisfeita?

Ela sorriu triunfalmente. Por alguma razão eu sabia que me ia arrepender de a ensinar a lutar.

***

Alguns meses depois Alice era uma perita em combate corpo a corpo. Era verdadeiramente assustadora. A sua energia e concentração faziam com que ela fosse uma inimiga à altura mesmo do mais forte e corajoso vampiro, apesar da sua pequena estatura. Isso era algo ao qual eu não parecia ainda ter-me habituado porque no fundo continuava a preferir que ela precisasse da minha protecção.

Ela estava satisfeita por ter aprendido tudo tão depressa mas agora que entendia as verdadeiras potencialidades de um vampiro, Alice já tinha uma noção do que podia fazer a nível físico. Porém a questão emocional era complicada, especialmente quando ela continuava a tentar separar-se da realidade humana, sem sucesso.

-Gostava de me despedir. – referiu ela enquanto deixávamos permanentemente o estado do Nevada.

-Despedir?

-Não me lembro da minha vida humana totalmente, mas sei que a minha família está em Biloxi. Tentei não pensar neles, mas a verdade é que gostava de os ver antes de nos juntarmos à nossa nova família.

-Isso não é aconselhável querida. Vais querer ficar e não podemos estar integrados no mundo deles mais do que já estamos. – aconselhei. Eu sabia que ela não ia mudar de ideias, por isso, não me esforcei muito para a convencer.

-Não vou ficar com eles. Estou contigo e pretendo ficar ao teu lado. Sei bem que agora pertenço a outra realidade.

-Aquilo que vais encontrar pode não te agradar.

-Eu sei…mas não posso começar uma nova vida sem terminar a anterior.

Eu entendia. Ela precisava de dar um final à antiga Alice. Quando eu deixara Maria e, antes de me juntar a Peter e Charlotte, a primeira coisa que fizera fora regressar a casa, ao Texas, onde visitei todos os locais que tinham tido um significado na minha anterior vida humana. Assim que entendi que não havia mais nada para mim naquele local, pois toda a minha família morrera e encontrava-se agora no cemitério, decidi deixar tudo para trás. Alice pretendia fazer o mesmo, mas precisava de mim ao seu lado, e eu não ia desiludi-la desta vez.

Por isso, Alice e eu íamos fazer um desvio até ao estado do Mississippi e depois voltaríamos à nossa missão inicial.

***

Nota/Autor(2): Peço desculpa pela demora. Tenho tido muitos trabalhos e vários problemas técnicos. A minha irmã ontem disse-me que o novo trailer do Eclipse já saiu e decidi dar uma vista de olhos. As cenas de luta estão muito boas, mas dá-me a sensação que o filme vai ser bastante centrado em "Bella-Edward", e que os personagens secundários vão ter um tempo de antena curtíssimo. Até mesmo o Jacob. Espero estar enganada. O que acham do novo trailer? Será que o Eclipse vai desiludir os fãs?


	17. Verdade

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Nanda Xavier – Bem o Jasper vai contar tudo neste capítulo, e em princípio no próximo capítulo vão aparecer os Cullen. Vai ser um encontro engraçado. Bjos e obrigado pela tua review.

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 17 – Verdade_

Biloxi era agora uma cidade muito maior do que há doze anos atrás. Alice estava admirada com todo o desenvolvimento da cidade apesar de não se lembrar muito bem do seu passado. A verdade é que ela sempre quisera regressar a casa. A única razão que a levara a não regressar e a esperar doze anos fora o facto de querer estar comigo, de precisar de mim e de saber que eu também precisava dela.

De momento a sua antiga casa estava vazia. Alice contara-me que fora a Biloxi antes de ir para Filadélfia à minha procura, mas que naquela altura não tivera coragem de falar com a família. Sinceramente eu acreditava que aquela fora uma óptima decisão na medida em que, geralmente, os humanos não costumavam reagir bem quando descobriam a verdade sobre a existência de vampiros.

Eu sentia que Alice estava nervosa e ansiosa, mas também conseguia ler o seu medo. Ela olhava para a sua casa com expectativa e atenção, tentando decidir o que fazer.

-Não acho que seja boa ideia deixares que te vejam. Para todos os efeitos acho que eles já aceitaram a tua morte. – disse eu tentando ao máximo parecer o menos cruel possível.

-Eu sei Jasper. – murmurou ela com um acento triste e uma desilusão imensa nos seus belos olhos.

Saber que a família a julgava morta era de facto bastante doloroso porque inviabilizava que ela pudesse vê-los e dizer-lhes que estava bem. Por um lado eu sabia que ela gostava de amenizar a dor dos pais e da irmã que a julgavam desaparecida para sempre. Mas como poderia ela fazê-lo sem contar-lhes toda a verdade sobre a nossa natureza? Tinham-se passado doze anos e ela continuava com a mesma aparência jovial dos seus dezanove anos. A sua irmã mais nova aparentava agora ser mais velha do que Alice e não havia maneira de explicar aquilo.

Eu tinha esperança que Alice entendesse que a nossa ida a Biloxi não ia alterar nada. Ela teria de permanecer nas sombras e quanto muito limitar-se a observar de longe a sua família. Teria de resignar-se a vê-los sofrer sem poder fazer nada, e eu sabia que isso podia destrui-la. Era mil vezes pior ver os outros a sofrer quando somos nós os culpados por tal sofrimento.

-Tens a certeza que queres entrar? – perguntei.

Ela apertou mais a minha mão e acenou afirmativamente. Por isso entrámos por uma janela mal fechada e deparámo-nos com uma casa ricamente mobilada. Eu estivera uma vez na casa dela e não me lembrava de tanto luxo. Alice também parecia surpreendida por a sua família estar a viver tão bem tendo em conta os anos de crise que se viviam no país após o crash da Bolsa de Nova Iorque há três anos atrás.

Ela demorou algum tempo até decidir dar uma volta pela casa. Ficou bastante tempo a olhar as fotografias que estavam nos móveis da sala e sorriu tristemente ao ver uma foto na qual se podia ver a família reunida. Alice devia ter na altura cerca de quinze ou dezasseis anos.

-Lembras-te de alguma coisa?

-Não. – confessou ela. – Mas tenho saudades de estar com a minha família. Gostava de lhes poder falar.

-Sabes que isso não pode acontecer. Eles não iriam entender no que te tornaste.

Ela acenou com a cabeça sem sinal de compreensão e depois foi até ao escritório. Na secretária estavam alguns papéis que ambos reconhecemos. Eram cartas do Sanatório onde Alice estivera internada. A administração do Sanatório não conseguia explicar o seu súbito desaparecimento, mas pareciam culpar um enfermeiro chamado John Wilson. Todas as pistas seguidas pela polícia indicavam que John Wilson raptara Alice e que provavelmente a assassinara.

-Lembro-me do nome dele. John…acho que ele também era um vampiro. – referiu Alice tentando lembrar-se de mais pormenores.

-Então deve ter sido ele que te transformou.

-Penso que sim. Mas não me lembro bem do seu rosto.

Deixámos o escritório lentamente e Alice subiu as escadas. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Ela queria ver a casa, queria visitar o seu quarto, mas aquilo não estava realmente a ajudar, muito pelo contrário. Cada vez mais sentia o seu desespero e isso estava a deixar-me quase doente. Alem disso, se ela fosse ao seu antigo quarto, e partindo do principio que ninguém mexera nele durante a sua ausência, os desenhos que Alice fizera de mim ainda estariam pendurados nas paredes e isso levaria a muitas perguntas que eu não queria ser obrigado a responder.

Quando ia colocar a minha mão à frente da dela para impedir que ela abrisse a porta, o sino da Igreja tocou.

-Está a decorrer um funeral. – avisei. Já tinha ouvido aquele toque numerosas vezes. Alice ficou colada ao chão e eu sabia que ela temia que alguém da sua família tivesse morrido. Afinal de contas não estava ninguém em casa. Era possível.

Saímos rapidamente, permanecendo nas sombras e ficámos alguns metros afastados da grande porta da Igreja de onde saía agora um caixão. Alice agarrou o meu braço com força mas relaxou assim que reconheceu a família no meio da multidão. Involuntariamente ela deu um passo em frente mas eu impedia-a de continuar.

-Não podes, querida. Lamento.

Ela olhou-me e depois voltou para junto de mim, embora continuasse a seguir a procissão com o olhar.

-A minha irmã está tão crescida. Parece mais velha do que eu.

-Ela é mais velha do que tu. Tu terás dezanove anos eternos.

Acompanhámos a procissão e o funeral até ao fim. Quando o sol se estava a pôr, as pessoas começaram a abandonar o cemitério e nos pudemos ir observar a campa recente. Lá jazia Mark Walter. Eu reconheci o nome. Ele era o pai do ex-noivo de Alice. Porém ela não parecia lembrar-se dele.

-Achas que também tenho uma campa aqui? – perguntou Alice.

-Não faças isto, Alice. Não vai adiantar de nada veres a tua própria sepultura.

-Tu viste a tua?

-Não…eu fui uma baixa durante a guerra. Muitos soldados não regressaram a casa. O meu nome fazia parte dos desaparecidos de guerra e foi feito um monumento em nossa homenagem.

Regressámos calmamente até à antiga casa de Alice onde estava a sua família. As luzes estavam acesas e apesar de estarmos no jardim, atrás de algumas árvores, conseguíamos ouvir tudo o que se passava. O pai de Alice parecia suspeitar que alguém estivera lá em casa durante a sua ausência.

-Mãe, pai…porque não vêm viver comigo e com o Jeff? Agora que o Mark morreu, vamos ficar sozinhos durante algum tempo…pelo menos até o bebé nascer. – a voz de Cynthia soou aos nossos ouvidos e Alice sorriu um pouco.

-E se a Mary Alice regressa? Esta é a casa dela…quero estar aqui no caso de ela voltar. – disse o pai de Alice.

Suponho que era reconfortante para Alice saber que a irmã queria manter a família unida a todo o custo e que os pais ainda não a tinham esquecido por completo. A mim, surpreendeu-me o facto de Cynthia ter casado com o ex-noivo da irmã e saber que ela estava grávida. Aquela podia ter sido a vida de Alice. Da _minha _Alice. Apesar de saber que ela estava a sofrer naquele momento, eu não podia deixar de estar grato por Alice não ter casado e ter sido transformada, mesmo que as circunstâncias tivessem sido dolorosas e traumatizantes ao ponto de lhe terem afectado a memória.

Foi nessa altura que decidi contar-lhe aquilo que eu sabia sobre o seu passado. Não era justo mantê-la na ignorância, mesmo que ela me odiasse por não lhe ter dito mais cedo.

-Alice? Há algo que quero contar-te. – comecei. – E espero que não me odeies pelo que fiz.

Ela encarou-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, tal como eu estava à espera que fizesse e esperou que eu continuasse.

-Eu… - hesitei. – Eu conheci-te antes de seres…vampira, aqui em Biloxi.

Ela continuou calada, mas desta vez eu conseguia sentir a sua surpresa, porque sem dúvida, ela não esperara por aquela revelação.

-Nunca foi minha intenção mentir. Eu apenas queria manter-te comigo o máximo de tempo. Tive medo que me deixasses.

-Não te vou deixar Jasper. Eu já não sou a Mary Alice Brandon, sou Alice Whitlock.

-Tive medo… - murmurei.

-Como é que nos conhecemos? Eu não me lembro de nada…

Contei-lhe sobre as poucas vezes que nos tínhamos encontrado e tentei dar-lhe o máximo de pormenores possíveis sobre a sua vida na altura, mas eu não sabia tudo o que acontecera no seu passado.

-Eu já tinha visões naquela altura? – perguntou ela admirada.

-Sim. Tiveste várias visões comigo. Eu fiquei surpreendido por encontrar alguém como tu. Nunca tinha encontrado uma…humana que tivesse tais poderes…além de parecer que tinhas uma ligação comigo, porque eu surgira nas tuas visões.

-Porque te foste embora?

-Estavas noiva. – respondi com algum ciúme misturado na minha voz. Alice não notou.

-Tenho algumas lembranças de experimentar um vestido de noiva.

-Era o Jefferson Walter.

-O marido da minha irmã?

-Sim.

Alice encolheu os ombros.

-Quando me despedi de ti não consegui seguir o Peter e a Charlotte. Voltei para trás para ver se tinhas ficado bem. Tu não querias casar, mas eu não podia ajudar-te. As relações entre humanos e vampiros não costumam resultar.

-Não tens de te explicar, Jasper. Fizeste o que tinhas de fazer.

-Mas eu podia ter evitado a tua transformação.

-Como assim?

-Fiquei em Biloxi até começares a tomar conta dos preparativos do teu casamento. Pensei que tinhas finalmente aceitado o teu destino, mas por outro lado talvez estivesses apenas a tentar atrasar o casamento. De qualquer modo…se eu tivesse ficado mais tempo teria reparado que não estavas bem.

-Não foi culpa tua.

-Quando regressei a Biloxi descobri que estavas internada num Sanatório. Fui até lá e estupidamente convenci-me de que ias ficar bem. Não parecias desequilibrada e, na verdade, eu não sabia bem o que sentia naquela altura. Sabia que me preocupava contigo, mas também sabia que isso era errado.

-Jasper. – Alice agarrou o meu rosto e fixou o seu olhar em mim. – Sei que o que me aconteceu deve ter sido horrível e doloroso, mas eu não me lembro de nada. Por essa razão não me importo…na verdade ainda bem que as coisas aconteceram desta maneira. Eu tenho a certeza absoluta que não queria ter a vida da minha irmã neste momento. Estou feliz por estar contigo mesmo que isso signifique prescindir da minha família…mas…gostava que me ajudasses numa coisa.

-O quê?

-Será que podias falar com os meus pais?

-Mas, Alice…

-Quero que lhes entregues uma carta minha…quero despedir-me deles e dar-lhes algum conforto…e depois quero começar uma nova vida contigo.


	18. Família

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Nanda Xavier – Oi, tive mesmo de optar pela ideia da carta, se não as coisas iam ficar muito confusas. Espero sinceramente que não tenha ficado muito mal. A partir de agora vou começar a debruçar-me mais nas relações entre a Alice e o Jasper e os Cullen. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Eduarda – Olá, bem decidi não fazer o Sr. Brandon ter um AVC, por isso a Alice não pôde falar pessoalmente com ele, mas acho que a situação ficou mais ou menos resolvida. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Como te compreendo. Não te preocupes muito com as reviews porque eu sei que a escola está primeiro. Também estou um pouco atarefada. Como desisti de uma disciplina vou ter de estudar mais em Julho mas a verdade é que mesmo agora continuo atulhada em trabalhos. Estou a fazer um sobre D. Leonor Teles e outro sobre a XII dinastia do Egipto…que seca. Quanto ao Eclipse, também preferia a Rachelle mas não acho que a Dallas esteja a fazer um mau trabalho. Ela tem de se sujeitar ao papel e pode ser que não fique muito mau. Pior mesmo seria se substituíssem alguém principal. Estou é bastante segura que o tempo de antena que vão dedicar à alcateia vai ser mínimo. Aquilo vai ser só Bella e Edward do início ao fim. Este fim-de-semana passado vi o Lua Nova com a minha irmã e a minha mãe…e surpreendi-me bastante. Achei o filme um pouco mais lento do que antes e a minha mãe é totalmente fã do Jasper enquanto que a minha irmã prefere o Carlisle…pelo menos o protagonismo do Edward já não é absoluto. LOL. Boa sorte nos teus trabalhos e testes. Bjos

Lilybraun – Olá. Obrigado pelas palavras. Eu gosto de praticamente todos os casais de Twilight, excepto Nessie/Jacob (porque não faz sentido nenhum, mesmo que toda a gente diga que faz). O Jasper e a Alice foram deixados um pouco de lado pela autora porque os livros são praticamente hinos do romance Edward/Bella. É pena porque as outras personagens também mereciam ser mais usadas. Pessoalmente acho que a Rosalie, a Leah e o Carlisle davam excelentes personagens semi-principais pela sua profundidade psicológica. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 18 - Família_

Eu não estava habituado a falar ou confraternizar com humanos, mas naquele momento não havia outra solução. Alice precisava que eu fizesse aquilo. Tínhamos construído uma história bastante convincente e eu tinha quase a certeza que os seus pais iriam acreditar nas minhas palavras.

A meio da manhã e aproveitando a ausência do sol, bati à porta e pedi para falar com os pais de Alice. Assim que mencionei o seu nome, ambos começaram a chorar e tive de usar os meus poderes, tal como eu esperava. Alice não estava muito longe dali, e sabendo que ela conseguiria ouvir o choro dos pais, decidi apressar as coisas para não a fazer sofrer ainda mais.

-A Mary Alice esteve connosco durante todos estes anos mas ela pretendia regressar a Biloxi assim que recuperasse. – avisei. – Ela tinha saudades vossas…infelizmente a febre piorou.

Para os Brandon Alice teria de permanecer morta. Porém ela não queria que todos pensassem que fora assassinada pelo enfermeiro do Sanatório, que acabava assim por ver a sua honra restituída, mesmo que tivesse desaparecido sem deixar rasto. Para Alice, John Wilson fora o seu criador e deveria ser respeitado, e ela não queria que toda a gente pensasse que ele não passava de um assassino cruel.

A nossa história consistia numa fuga de Alice do Sanatório, com a ajuda de John Wilson e na sua estadia durante os doze anos em que estivera desaparecida em Saint Paul no Minnesota. Lá Alice teria feito amigos e chegara mesmo a ficar noiva. Porém a tuberculose acabara por roubar-lhe a vida.

-O surto de tuberculose atingiu quase todas as famílias de Saint Paul e arredores. – expliquei tentando concentrar-me na minha missão.

-Porque é que ela nunca disse onde estava? – questionou a mãe de Alice com lágrimas a correrem pelo seu rosto.

-Ela tinha medo que a obrigassem a regressar e aceitar um casamento forçado. Penso que o melhor será ficarem com isto.

Entreguei a carta que Alice escrevera na noite anterior e um pequeno recipiente metálico, que supostamente seriam as suas cinzas.

-Ela pediu para ser cremada.

Alguns minutos depois, quando as perguntas terminaram, deixei-os a sós para poderem chorar juntos a perda definitiva de Alice. Eu dissera-lhes que ela fora feliz durante os doze anos que passara com a família Wilson. Explicara que Alice fora "adoptada" pelo enfermeiro John Wilson e pela sua esposa (também apanhados pela tuberculose, um pouco antes de Alice), que não tinham filhos, e que se tornara assistente no Hospital onde conhecera muitos amigos como eu, a quem confiara a missão de entregar aquela carta e as suas cinzas à sua verdadeira família.

Alice ficou escondida no bosque até eu regressar para junto dela. Não foram precisas palavras para descrever o que acontecera porque ela tinha ouvido tudo. O seu rosto estava triste e abatido e tentei proporcionar-lhe algum conforto abraçando-a com força.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Alice. – disse eu.

-Achas que eles conseguirão perdoar-me?

-Não me parece que eles te culpem…os teus pais entenderam tudo aquilo que lhes disse.

-Doze anos, Jasper…Eu devia ter feito algo há mais tempo. Eles sofreram durante todos estes anos e agora…

-Agora eles não vão viver mais na ilusão e podem seguir as suas vidas. Pelo menos deixaram de sofrer pois sabem que não tiveste uma morte violenta como toda a gente dizia. Isso é muito reconfortante para os teus pais.

Alice fez um sorriso fraco e depois pegou na minha mão.

-Obrigado por tudo Jasper.

Ficámos a ouvir enquanto os seus pais liam a carta que ela escrevera e, apesar de eu não saber o conteúdo, percebi que de algum modo, as suas palavras escritas naquele pequeno papel tinham feito toda a diferença. Os Brandon pararam de chorar e senti as suas emoções alterarem-se completamente. Já não se sentiam culpados e agora todo o amor que haviam sentido pela filha transformara-se em devoção.

-A nossa Alice foi a mais corajosa da família…acho que devíamos ir falar com a Cynthia. – disse a sua mãe.

Alice puxou-me para o meio das árvores e começou a afastar-nos da casa.

-Não vais ficar para ver a reacção da tua irmã? – questionei.

-Não vale a pena. Estou feliz por saber que eles se mantiveram juntos…Sei que agora serão felizes.

-Sim, e nós também seremos.

Não foi fácil para Alice deixar Biloxi e aceitar que teria mesmo de abandonar a sua família. É claro que ocasionalmente ela poderia visitá-los sem se mostrar, apenas para se certificar que eles estavam bem. No entanto eu não sabia até que ponto isso era benéfico. Vê-los era reconfortante mas Alice precisava entender que os humanos eram passageiros itinerantes no mundo. Não eram eternos, ao contrário dos vampiros. Talvez fosse melhor cortar todos os laços para que quando eles desaparecessem, o sofrimento fosse mínimo.

-Fizeste a escolha certa Alice. Seria demasiado perigoso se eles descobrissem a verdade. – referi, vendo que ela continuava um pouco triste.

-Eu jamais lhes faria mal… - murmurou ela.

-Não duvido de ti querida…mas se eles descobrissem o nosso segredo estariam em perigo permanente.

Alice olhou para mim admirada e eu lembrei-me que haviam certos detalhes sobre a nossa comunidade que eu ainda não lhe dissera.

-Se os Volturi soubessem matariam a tua família sem hesitar.

-Os Volturi? Aqueles que interferiram nas guerras de vampiros do Sul?

-Esses mesmos.

-Porquê? Porque é que eles viriam matar a minha família?

-A nossa comunidade rege-se por algumas regras. Poucas…mas existem. A regra principal dos Volturi é manter a nossa existência em segredo. Se a tua família descobrisse a verdade, todos nós seríamos condenados à morte.

-Mas eles estão na Itália, não é?

-Sim, mas têm informantes espalhados por todo o mundo. Eles gostam de vigiar toda a comunidade para se certificarem que ninguém desobedece às suas regras.

-Existem mais regras que não podem ser violadas?

-Sim, geralmente a criação de exércitos de recém-nascidos também é proibida assim como a transformação de crianças em vampiros.

-Porque é que não podemos transformar crianças?

-Até aos quinze anos de idade as crianças vampiras são demasiado instáveis. Não seguem as regras, não conseguem resistir ao apelo do sangue e são muito difíceis de controlar.

-Entendo. Espero nunca ter de me cruzar com os Volturi…

-Não te preocupes querida, eu protejo-te.

Alice riu-se e beijou-me no rosto, seguindo o trilho da floresta para norte. Tínhamos decidido ir para o Tennessee. Apesar de tudo o que acabara de acontecer ela estava mais forte e decidida, e isso fazia-me sentir feliz.

xxxxxxxx

Apesar de todos os sacrifícios que éramos obrigados a fazer para manter em segredo a nossa existência no seio de uma sociedade que jamais entenderia a nossa verdadeira natureza, ser vampiro tinha as suas vantagens. Sendo ainda muito jovem Alice ainda não entendera totalmente o conceito de épocas diferentes e o quão interessante era assistir a elas.

Eu aproximava-me rapidamente dos cem anos de existência e pudera assistir a diversos acontecimentos históricos que ainda não tinha esquecido totalmente. É claro que a guerra continuava a marcar a minha vida, mas agora eu era meramente um espectador. Além disso, e graças ao poder de Alice que fazia com que não tivéssemos problemas monetários nem mesmo nas piores alturas de recessão económica, nós podíamos facilmente beneficiar dos grandes desenvolvimentos tecnológicos e científicos que se iam multiplicando de ano para ano.

Alice esteve triste e preocupada durante algum tempo. Uma vez por ano, por alturas do Natal, costumávamos ir a Biloxi ver a sua família, agora com mais um membro, uma sobrinha chamada Alicia Walter. A semelhança dos nomes não era coincidência. Cynthia deveria ter escolhido aquele nome como homenagem à irmã supostamente falecida.

Os Brandon continuavam a viver tranquilamente, sem problemas e isso parecia dar algum conforto a Alice, que após alguns anos decidiu deixar de visitar a família pois finalmente tivera uma visão que indicava exactamente onde estavam os vampiros com os quais passaríamos a viver.

Eu acreditava no poder de Alice, mas havia algo que eu continuava a temer relativamente àquele encontro. Os vampiros não costumavam viver em família. Havia demasiada competição entre nós para que pudéssemos viver tranquilamente em família uns com os outros. A única família de vampiros que eu conhecia, solidamente junta há centenas de anos, eram os Volturi e, nem mesmo entre eles haviam sentimentos reais de amizade e entreajuda. Eles estavam juntos meramente por interesse, o que significava que mesmo entre eles existiam desavenças e competições que por vezes terminavam mal.

Era fácil para mim pensar em casais de vampiros, pois o mundo dos vampiros apenas funcionava de duas maneiras: ou éramos nómadas solitários ou casais. Geralmente o nosso nomadismo não se alterava mesmo quando conhecíamos a nossa alma gémea, por isso famílias extensas eram de facto uma raridade.

Mas Alice parecia segura do nosso destino como membros daquela família e por isso tínhamos acabado de chegar ao estado do Montana. A casa que entretanto surgira à nossa frente, construída no cimo de penhascos na orla de uma floresta, era enorme e sumptuosa. Ao que parecia aqueles vampiros também deveriam ter um poder semelhante ao de Alice.

Tal como era normal numa região onde se encontravam vampiros, a floresta estava no mais completo silêncio. Os animais deveriam estar o mais longe possível dali pois sabiam reconhecer o perigo.

Alice e eu ficámos alguns minutos a observar a casa e os arredores e depois ela encaminhou-se para a porta. Antes de chegar aos degraus da entrada a porta abriu-se e surgiram três vampiros de olhos castanho-amarelados, exactamente como os de Alice. Os meus olhos tinham voltado à coloração vermelha porque, mais uma vez eu não conseguira evitar de me alimentar de sangue humano. Geralmente as minhas recaídas davam-se de três em três anos. Alice tinha a certeza que assim que estivéssemos integrados na nossa nova família seria mais fácil para mim resistir à tentação.

Os três vampiros olharam-nos com alguma surpresa. O homem era mais velho do que eu. Os seus cabelos eram loiros e tinha um sorriso afável. Depois haviam duas mulheres, uma loira, provavelmente a mulher mais linda que eu alguma vez vira, e outra morena.

-Estão de passagem? – perguntou o vampiro com uma voz amável.

-Não exactamente. – disse Alice aproximando-se deles. – Na verdade viemos conhecer-vos.

Aquela declaração provocou alguns olhares entre os três membros da família. Era certo que provavelmente pensavam que Alice e eu éramos loucos, ou algo parecido.

-O meu nome é Carlisle Logan. – ele estendeu a mão a Alice e ela apertou-a suavemente. – Estas são a minha esposa Esme e a minha filha Rosalie.

-Eu sou a Alice e este é o meu marido Jasper. Ficaremos convosco por uns tempos.

Os Logan continuavam admirados mas Carlisle parecia feliz. Não haviam quaisquer emoções negativas a emanar deles e isso fez com que me acalmasse.

-Vão ficar connosco porquê? – perguntou Carlisle.

-Porque eu vi o futuro e nós faremos parte da vossa família.

-Nesse caso, talvez seja melhor entrarmos.

Seguimos os Logan até à sua sala de estar maravilhosamente decorada.

-Senhor Logan…eu pensava que haviam mais um vampiro na vossa família… - referiu Alice sentando-se no sofá. – Tive uma visão em que ele estava a tocar piano para nós…eram vésperas de Natal.

Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie trocaram um olhar intenso mas depois relaxaram.

-Além da Rose tenho mais dois filhos adoptivos. O Edward e o Emmett. Eles foram caçar… - explicou Carlisle.

-O Edward toca piano… - disse Esme timidamente.

-Portanto…deduzo que tens o poder da clarividência, não é? - perguntou Carlisle interessado.

-Sim.

-Isso é bastante interessante. A primeira vez que conheci vampiros com poderes foi há muito tempo atrás em Itália.

-Os Volturi… - murmurei.

-Sim. Vivi com eles durante uns tempos. Apesar de ter ampliado muito os meus conhecimentos não apreciei o seu modo de vida e por isso vim para os Estados Unidos.

Foi completamente novo aquilo que senti enquanto Carlisle nos contava um pouco da sua vida. Era óbvio que ele tinha sentimentos nobres pela vida humana e amava a sua família. De cada vez que ele mencionava um nome de um dos filhos ou da esposa, eu conseguia sentir amizade, amor e carinho. Isso era extremamente raro num vampiro com tantos anos quanto Carlisle.

Alice e eu falámos sobre as nossas histórias. Carlisle achou interessante o meu relato sobre as guerras do Sul e combinámos falar sobre isso mais tarde com mais detalhes. Entretanto eu sentia as emoções de Alice cada vez mais instáveis. Ela estava feliz por estar ali mas estava ansiosa por algo.

Só entendi o que era quando senti a presença de mais dois vampiros nas redondezas. Alice estava ansiosa pelo momento em que conheceria os dois restantes membros da família.

-O Edward e o Emmett estão de volta. – disse Esme com um suspiro de alívio que não me agradou.

Alice levantou-se do sofá de imediato e foi abrir a porta sem que ninguém a conseguisse deter.

Na rua estavam dois vampiros morenos. Um era mais ou menos da minha altura. Tinha um ar frágil e refinado. O outro era um colosso de músculos como eu nunca vira. Estavam ambos a discutir animadamente quando se depararam com Alice. Coloquei-me à sua frente pois eles poderiam ver-nos como ameaças, mas nenhum deles atacou.

Alice passou então por mim e estacou à frente do vampiro mais baixo. Estendeu-lhe a mão e sorriu.

-Olá Edward…é um prazer conhecer-te. Tu e eu seremos bons amigos.


	19. Cullen

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Nanda Xavier – Tens razão. É mesmo estranho, mas já está resolvido o problema. A Alice resolve sempre tudo. Talvez volte a mencionar a Alicia no final da fic…é uma hipótese. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Lady JuRathbone – Por acaso a minha mãe e a minha irmã, que não leram os livros, passaram o filme a fazerem-me perguntas sobre o quem-é-quem. Além disso, nenhuma delas entendeu bem as relações dos Cullen entre si. Estavam constantemente a perguntar quem era a Alice e o que é que ela era ao Edward. Lol…Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Eduarda – Ainda bem que estás a gostar de ler. Acho que com os Cullen incluídos as coisas têm mais piada. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 19 – Cullen_

Alice integrara-se na família Logan assim que Edward apertara a sua mão, há uma semana atrás. Não era preciso ser um génio ou mesmo ter o poder de ler mentes, como Edward, para saber que entre eles surgira uma amizade completamente estranha e invulgar.

Depois de Edward ter lido as nossas mentes para se certificar que não éramos inimigos ou perigosos, todos os membros da família nos aceitaram de braços abertos. A personalidade de Alice, comunicativa e excêntrica moldou-se bem à vida que os Logan levavam. Esme preparou-nos um quarto de casal e a única exigência de Alice relacionara-se com o nome da família. Ela não gostava de Alice Logan e por essa razão Carlisle decidira alterar o apelido até porque era prática comum fazê-lo de dez em dez anos.

Não fora fácil assistir à amizade sólida emergente entre Alice e os outros vampiros. Continuava a ser difícil para mim encarar a possibilidade de viver num ambiente familiar com todos eles quando isso era totalmente contrário aos costumes da nossa comunidade. Ainda assim, com eles parecia resultar. E eu não conseguia perceber como.

Eles agiam como se fossem ainda humanos. A casa estava decorada com fotos de família e com todas as comodidades que os humanos apreciavam. Haviam camas e sofás sem necessidade porque os vampiros nunca se sentiam cansados ou necessitavam de dormir. Eles obtinham prazer em sentarem-se à mesa mesmo sem terem de fazer as refeições e apesar de nunca tocarem em loiças ou no fogão, todos os acessórios e electrodomésticos estavam presentes na cozinha. Esme era uma excelente dona de casa, cuidava da roupa, das limpezas, do jardim e da decoração. Carlisle, por sua vez, parecia sem dúvida o típico pai de família. Saía cedo para o emprego e voltava quase sempre ao cair da noite. Sempre que chegava Esme estava à sua espera para o receber com um beijo e um abraço e Carlisle costumava falar sobre o seu dia de trabalho.

Foi um choque imenso quando Esme disse que Carlisle era médico. Ele passava a maior parte do dia a tratar de doentes humanos. Tinha inclusive de operar e trabalhar com sangue. Era-me completamente impossível pensar que ele conseguia fazer o seu trabalho sem ter a mínima tentação em se alimentar. Mas sentindo as minhas dúvidas ele explicou que era uma questão de hábito e de controlo total, algo que ele conseguira atingir há já quase duas centenas de anos.

Ele era o mais velho da família e o pai ou criador de Edward, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Talvez por isso os seus laços fossem bastante poderosos. Eu não estava à espera de me habituar facilmente àquele tipo de vida, porém estava disposto a tentar.

Alice achava que ia correr tudo bem. Para ela era também uma questão de hábito, e sendo uma optimista por natureza, não haviam quaisquer problemas em viver com uma família de vampiros que se considerava quase humana.

Quanto aos restantes membros da família, Rosalie parecia ser fria e distante. A sua relação com Emmett era estranha pois não se percebia bem se se amavam ou odiavam. Ainda assim, Esme achava que eles faziam o par perfeito.

Emmett era fácil de entender. Era brincalhão e competitivo mas as suas emoções denunciavam-no completamente. Amava com a mesma intensidade que odiava, mas parecia ser decente. Ele aceitara Alice tão bem quanto Edward, Carlisle e Esme.

Edward era estranho e demasiado soturno. Parecia viver num mundo só seu, mas não deixava de ser uma figura central, talvez por ser o preferido dos pais. Ele era também o vampiro mais perigoso de todos eles. Apesar de Emmett ser maior, Edward possuía um poder muito eficiente. Ao conseguir ler mentes, ele era um poderoso aliado ou inimigo, consoante as circunstâncias.

Talvez eu tivesse alguns ciúmes pelo modo como ele e Alice interagiam, mas haviam coisas demasiado difíceis de evitar mesmo para mim. Se por um lado eu queria estar com Alice e acreditar que poderíamos vir a fazer parte daquela família, era difícil interagir com aqueles vampiros, especialmente com Edward.

Eu sentia-me melhor quando estava sozinho ou quando analisava as relações entre os restantes membros da família. Já notara que as relações entre eles eram bastante distintas. Carlisle e Esme eram casados e agiam como tal. Os sentimentos de um pelo outro eram totalmente correspondidos. Ambos pareciam ter também uma boa relação com todos os filhos adoptivos. Porém as relações entre os irmãos já eram bem mais complexas.

Enquanto que Rosalie parecia estar constantemente furiosa com Emmett, eu sentia que ela o amava e não conseguia perceber porque estavam constantemente a discutir. Porém parecia-me um pouco óbvio que a causa era Edward.

Rosalie parecia odiá-lo profundamente. Por vezes agia mesmo como se ele não existisse. Edward fazia exactamente o mesmo. Talvez um dia viesse a descobrir porque razão eles se odiavam tanto. Aliás era mesmo provável que isso acontecesse brevemente pois Carlisle continuava a insistir que fizéssemos uma "reunião" de família para trocarmos informações sobre as nossas histórias.

Sinceramente não tinha grande vontade de partilhar mais coisas sobre o meu passado. Já dissera o suficiente a Carlisle e não me agradava a plateia. Alice não se importava de contar a sua história porque não se lembrava ainda de todos os pormenores da sua transformação, mas os restantes membros da família também não pareciam muito felizes, à excepção de Carlisle e Emmett.

-O Carlisle chegou. – anunciou Alice descendo as escadas apressadamente. Edward surgiu logo atrás dela.

Eu sabia porque razão estava ela tão empolgada. Carlisle fora alterar o apelido da família. Alice escolhera Cullen em vez de Logan e não tinham existido oposições.

-Alice Cullen. – disse ela satisfeita ao retirar a certidão das mãos do nosso pai adoptivo oficial.

Carlisle chamou os outros Cullen, Esme, Edward e Emmett. Eu e Rosalie fomos os últimos. Haviam alguns pormenores de última hora. Se eu e Alice éramos um casal não poderíamos ter o mesmo apelido em solteiros. Ou seja, eu teria de ter outro nome para que mais tarde pudéssemos assumir uma relação. O mesmo acontecia com Rosalie e Emmett, ainda que de momento eles não fossem um casal no sentido real da palavra.

Uma vez que tanto eu quanto Rosalie tínhamos cabelos loiros, Carlisle tinha-nos registado como irmãos gémeos. Ninguém desconfiaria.

-Rosalie e Jasper Hale. – referiu Alice. – Gostei…Agora só precisam mesmo de treinar a vossa relação.

A razão pela qual Alice queria que eu me integrasse e interagisse rapidamente com os restantes irmãos Cullen e com Rosalie era porque eles frequentavam o liceu local como estudantes do ensino secundário. Isso fazia com que ela estivesse desejosa de poder fazer o mesmo, mas não queria ir sem mim.

Porém antes que isso acontecesse eu teria de ser convincente e teria de me conseguir controlar na presença de humanos. Para eles parecia fácil, para mim não era.

-Mesmo para mim não é tão fácil quanto pensas… - disse a voz de Edward atrás de mim. Virei-me lentamente para ele. Era a primeira vez que falávamos directamente no espaço de uma semana.

-Seria bom se pedisses ajuda… - continuou ele. Era degradante ter de pedir ajuda para algo daquele género.

-Degradante seria se atacasses alguém e nós tivéssemos de limpar a tua porcaria. – murmurou Edward. – Já aconteceu comigo…e não foi bonito.

Eu não gostava de falar com ele. Especialmente porque mais parecia um monólogo. Ele falava depois de me ler os pensamentos e eu permanecia mudo o tempo todo.

-Podes falar…eu até preferia que falasses. E não sou o único a ter poderes…o que até é bastante…reconfortante.

Eu sabia porque razão ele estava a falar comigo. Alice devia-lhe ter pedido. E pela maneira que as emoções dele reagiram ao meu último pensamento eu tinha a certeza que acertara em cheio.

-És bom no que fazes Jasper… - Edward sorriu e foi para a sala falar com Carlisle. Pelos vistos iam ter de faltar às aulas nos próximos dias por estar bom tempo. Óptimo…iríamos ter imenso tempo para confraternizar…não iam ser dias fáceis, disso eu tinha a certeza e não precisava sequer do poder de Alice.

xxxxxxxxx

Não era mau viver com os Cullen. Eu tinha de ser sincero e aceitar que eles eram diferentes e que, na verdade, os seus esforços para parecerem normais, eram de facto notáveis. A casa era espaçosa e apesar de tudo eles não recebiam muitas visitas pelo que era fácil para mim e Alice agir normalmente. Não tínhamos de fingir que éramos diferentes porque éramos todos vampiros.

No entanto eu continuava preocupado. Talvez fosse até mais do que preocupação. Talvez fossem realmente ciúmes, mas não conseguia evitar sentir-me assim quando via Edward e Alice constantemente juntos e a segredarem.

-Não precisas de ter ciúmes…ela já me explicou a vossa relação. – disse Edward sentando-se ao meu lado debaixo da árvore onde eu estava. Eu gostava de descontrair junto à floresta.

-Não precisas de estar sempre na defensiva. – continuou Edward ignorando o meu olhar cujo objectivo era afastá-lo de mim o máximo possível.

-Sabes era bom que esta conversa não se tornasse um monólogo como das outras vezes.

Ele estava a insistir, o que queria dizer que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria de falar-lhe.

-Tu pareces gostar de monólogos. – acusei.

-Achas? – perguntou divertido.

-Sim. Mas de qualquer modo não me apetece muito falar.

-Nesse caso, voltamos aos monólogos.

-Porque estás aqui?

-Porque vivo aqui? – tentou ele.

-Engraçadinho…

-Jasper…és realmente complicado. Tal como a Alice me disse.

-Vocês falam de mim? – perguntei admirado.

-Claro…bem, ela fala…eu limito-me a ouvir e a concordar. Não é bom contrariar a Alice. Treinaste-a muito bem.

Ri-me. Ele não fazia ideia do quão Alice era perigosa quando estava zangada. E, de facto, eu treinara-a bem. Bem demais.

-Não precisas de te preocupar comigo Jasper. Sei que me consideras perigoso mas não estou interessado na Alice. Sei que vocês são casados e ela não faz o meu estilo.

Era um pouco difícil de acreditar naquelas palavras quando Edward passava agora a maior parte do tempo com a minha mulher, mesmo debaixo do meu nariz. Eu estava a aceitar a situação porque não queria desiludir Alice, mas não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar.

-Se eu estivesse no teu lugar faria o mesmo. – disse Edward com um ar sério e solene. As suas emoções comprovavam as suas palavras. Ele parecia estar a dizer mesmo a verdade.

-Qual é o teu estilo, Edward? – perguntei tentando provocá-lo um pouco. – Talvez a Rosalie?

Ele fez uma careta de desdém e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

-A Rose é só a minha irmã. Uma irmã chata e vaidosa…só isso.

-E a Alice? – insisti.

-A Alice é a irmã que nunca tive. A mente dela é bastante clara…nunca tinha conseguido ler uma mente assim…é por isso que temos passado algum tempo juntos, mas não vai ser assim para sempre.

-A tua família é interessante…mas há uma coisa que não entendo. – anunciei. Eu sabia que não necessitava de continuar a falar porque Edward iria entender tudo depois de ler a minha mente.

-Não entendes porque razão eu estou com eles porque sou diferente… - concluiu ele.

-Exacto. Tu não te integras. Eles são casais e parecem estar conformados, mas tu…

-Eu sinto-me deslocado e sozinho.

Acenei afirmativamente. De todos os Cullen, Edward era o único com um poder, o que o tornava imediatamente diferente dos outros, além de não ter uma companheira. Ele era o elo mais fraco da família não por ser realmente fraco mas por ser o membro da família causador de incidentes para os restantes.

-O facto de a Rose e o Emmett se terem zangado não foi bem culpa minha. – explicou Edward. Eu tinha quase a certeza que fora culpa dele.

-Mesmo que não tenha sido, tu vais continuar a ser diferente.

-Agora já não. – disse ele com um meio sorriso. – Agora que tu e a Alice estão aqui, somos três vampiros com poderes. Já não estou sozinho.

Naquele ponto, ele tinha razão.

-Se me deres uma hipótese, talvez possamos vir a ser amigos. Podemos aprender muito uns com os outros.

Naquele ponto, ele também tinha razão. Eu não podia agir daquela maneira eternamente. Alice ficaria triste.

-Se conseguisses ler a mente dela não estarias tão inseguro. – assegurou Edward. – A Alice ama-te profundamente. Ela esperaria por ti durante séculos se fosse preciso. A vossa relação é a mais poderosa e sólida que eu alguma vez vi.

Edward ergueu a mão e eu fiquei alguns segundos a olhá-la.

-Está bem, já percebi…não estás interessado na Alice. – concordei apertando a sua mão.

-A propósito…és bom lutador? – questionou ele levantando-se e sacudindo a roupa.

-Porquê?

-Apostei com o Emmett que eras capaz de o vencer numa luta.

-Apostaste?

-É um passatempo de família…

-Posso entrar na aposta?

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas admirado mas aceitou que eu entrasse na aposta.

-Então vais aceitar lutar com o Emmett? – inquiriu.

-Sim.

-Boa! – disse uma voz atrás de mim. – Finalmente vamos ter alguma diversão.

Emmett chegara acompanhado de Rosalie.

-Vamos ver quanto tempo duras…irmãozinho. – disse ele batendo com os punhos fechados um no outro.

Não senti medo. Apenas divertimento. Não era uma luta a sério mas iria fazer-me reviver os meus tempos ao serviço do Exército de Maria. Emmett era forte e poderoso, mas eu era ligeiro e veloz além de ser muito mais velho e experiente do que ele.

Rosalie e Edward afastaram-se de nós alguns metros e depois vi Alice e Esme juntarem-se a eles. Eu nunca gostara de público mas desta vez abriria uma excepção.

-Não te preocupes…não vou usar toda a minha força. – disse Emmett.

-Como queiras.

Ficámos imóveis durante alguns segundos. Depois percebi porque razão Emmett ainda não atacara. Estava à espera de Carlisle. Assim que este chegou, um colosso de músculos lançou-se na minha direcção e o impacto foi inevitável.


	20. Recorde

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lilybraun – Penso que a fic não será muito mais longa. Mais dois ou três capítulos e deverá terminar. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Eduarda – Enfim, não foi uma luta muito empolgante, mas acho que deu para entender quem venceu, né? Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Nanda Xavier – Ele não vai ficar ferido nem nada. Nem um arranhão. E a Alice nunca o vai deixar, mais cedo ou mais tarde o Jasper vai entender isso. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 20 – Recorde_

A minha vitória sobre Emmett foi um ponto de viragem no âmbito da minha interacção com os Cullen mas eu ainda não tinha a certeza se isso era bom ou mau.

Ele era forte e pelos vistos treinava regularmente. O seu único ponto fraco era falta de experiência e paciência. Emmett era aquilo que eu costumava chamar de "idiota impulsivo" e fazia-me lembrar os recém-nascidos que Maria costumava criar.

Quando ele me atacou tive a sensação que ele não tinha a noção total da sua força, mas ainda assim não fora necessário controlar as suas emoções e acalmá-lo para vencer. Ele baseava a sua estratégia num combate corpo a corpo e eu apercebi-me bastante cedo que podia usar a minha velocidade para evitar que ele me agarrasse. Depois disso foi fácil deitá-lo ao chão.

Depois de Carlisle me anunciar vencedor, Alice veio abraçar-me e regressámos a casa. Quando Emmett entrou atrás de nós veio apertar-me a mão em sinal de amizade apesar de estar um pouco amuado por ter sido derrotado em pouco mais de dez minutos.

- Estiveste bem minorca. De qualquer modo não queria um fracote como meu irmão. – disse ele tentando dar uma desculpa para ter perdido.

-Cunhado. – emendou Rosalie sorrindo para mim. – O Jasper é meu irmão por isso quanto muito será teu cunhado.

-Isso quer dizer que queres casar comigo? Se bem me lembro no mês passado disseste que não me querias…

A voz de Emmett, agora mais grave e acusadora fez Rosalie rolar os olhos e sair de casa sem proferir mais palavras. Alice suspirou e decidiu ir atrás dela.

-Tenho de treinar esta coisa das confissões entre irmãs. – murmurou Alice.

-Cunhadas. – emendei. Rosalie era minha irmã por isso seria cunhada de Alice.

-Ou isso. – riu-se ela antes de sair.

Emmett continuava com um semblante carregado e isso alertou-me para as suas emoções a intensificarem-se. Ele estava zangado e não era difícil perceber porquê.

-Ouve, Emmett… - comecei. – Tu e a Rosalie deviam falar sobre o que se passa entre vocês.

-Falar? Ela mal olha para mim… - lamentou ele.

-Talvez se lhe disseres como te sentes… - tentei de novo. Se Alice estava a trabalhar na sua relação com Rosalie, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era esforçar-me por entender Emmett e os seus problemas, afinal de contas eu era um empático e viver com pessoas deprimidas vinte e quatro horas por dia não era saudável nem mesmo para um vampiro indestrutível.

-Ela sabe o que eu sinto por ela.

-E qual é o problema então? – questionei.

Emmett olhou para Edward que estava sentado na sala de estar a conversar com Esme sobre a nova pintura do seu quarto em tons de castanho-avermelhado.

-Não gosto muito dessa cor. – dizia ele.

-Não sejas chato Edward, já encomendei tudo. – retorquia Esme fingindo estar amuada.

Não me surpreendi quando senti as emoções de Emmett voltarem a ficar mais tensas. Era óbvio que Edward tinha alguma coisa a ver com as constantes discussões entre Emmett e Rosalie, tal como eu sempre suspeitara.

-Pergunta-lhe. – sugeriu Emmett dirigindo-se às escadas.

Não me apetecia nada conversar com Edward sobre os problemas de Emmett e Rosalie. Preferia que fosse o próprio Emmett a contar-me tudo.

-Porque não me dizes tu?

Emmett parou a meio das escadas surpreendido pelo meu pedido. Era óbvio que as suas opiniões não deviam ser muitas vezes ouvidas pelo resto da família.

-Tu és o principal interessado na questão. Preferia ouvir a tua versão da história. Além disso…não gosto muito de conversar com o Edward. – confessei.

Emmett sorriu e voltou para junto de mim. Pelo canto do olho vi Edward esboçar um pequeno sorriso como se estivesse a incitar-me a continuar com o meu plano. Era estranho estar a fazer aquilo. Era como se tivéssemos planeado aquilo juntos sem o saber.

-O Edward regressou a casa um pouco antes de vocês chegarem aqui. Ele esteve fora durante alguns anos. – contou Emmett.

-Porquê?

-Pensámos que ele tinha tido uma recaída…mas eu sei que a Rose se culpa por ele se ter ido embora.

-Se estás com receios de que a Rosalie sinta algo por ele, garanto-te que estás enganado. A Rosalie odeia-o…

-Eu sei. Sei tudo sobre o passado da Rose. Ela contou-me como foi transformada pelo Carlisle depois de ter sido violada e espancada pelo noivo e do modo como o Edward a recebeu na família…como se ela fosse uma doença contagiosa. Eu e o Edward já acertámos as contas por causa disso.

-Lutaram?

-Claro. Foi um empate.

-Claro.

-Eu quero que a Rosalie admita que me ama. Quero que ela me diga que não quer estar comigo só porque eu sou uma alternativa. A Esme contou-me que o Carlisle transformou a Rose para ela ser a companheira do Edward.

Não havia nada de mal naquilo que Emmett desejava, mas eu não sabia ao certo com o que estava a lidar sem falar primeiro com Rosalie. Era óbvio que Emmett amava Rosalie e que, mesmo que o negasse, tinha ciúmes de Edward, apesar de Rosalie e Edward se odiarem mutuamente.

-Como te disse Emmett…ela não gosta do Edward.

-Eu sei. Mas isso não significa que ela me ama, pois não?

Emmett não era assim tão estúpido. O facto de Rosalie odiar Edward não provava que ela tinha sentimentos profundos por Emmett.

Suspirei quase resignado à derrota mas decidi não desistir. Se eu ia ficar ali com Alice tinha de começar a agir como filho, irmão e cunhado. Tinha de ajudar Emmett de alguma forma.

-Acho que não devias perder a esperança.

Emmett sorriu ligeiramente e quase pude ler a sua mente. Eu sabia que ele jamais iria perder a esperança. Rosalie era para ele o mesmo que Alice era para mim e que Esme era para Carlisle.

xxxxxxxx

De repente tornou-se mais fácil viver com os Cullen. Depois da minha luta contra Emmett, este passara a ser mais afável e simpático. Na noite passada, enquanto eu e Alice caçávamos, ela dissera-me que brevemente eu iria ter de falar com Rosalie. Isso não me agradava porque a diva loira era, ou pelo menos parecia ser, extremamente hostil desde que Emmett sugerira uma celebração pela minha vitória e tínhamos decidido por unanimidade realizar um jogo de basebol.

Como Edward estava ocupado com a remodelação do seu quarto Alice e eu agora andávamos quase sempre juntos. De noite ou íamos caçar ou ficávamos a observar a noite no jardim. Esme e Carlisle costumavam acompanhar-nos algumas vezes. De dia estávamos ocupados a arranjar o nosso campo de basebol privado para que no fim-de-semana pudéssemos realizar o jogo. Como era a primeira vez que a família ia jogar ao ar livre toda junta as expectativas eram grandes, mas o humor de Rosalie continuava crítico.

Alice costumava deitar-me alguns olhares suplicantes sempre que Rosalie passava por nós, para me incitar a falar com ela, mas eu ainda não preparara o meu discurso. Abordar Rosalie seria uma tarefa perigosa que teria de ser cuidadosamente planeada. E, no entanto, naquele fim de tarde, a oportunidade surgiu inesperadamente.

Esme e Carlisle tinham ido caçar e Alice e Emmett tinham ido ajudar Edward com os seus novos móveis. O camião com as mobílias novas chegara há alguns minutos e para segurança dos dois trabalhadores que tinham vindo entregá-las, eu fora ostracizado para a floresta até eles se irem embora. Eu não me importava muito porque preferia não atacar ninguém. Foi então que senti a presença de Rosalie não muito longe.

Caminhei rapidamente entre as árvores e encontrei-a no campo improvisado de basebol que tínhamos estado a preparar. Ela tinha um bastão na mão e agitava-o com graciosidade no ar, simulando estar a bater as bolas invisíveis que Carlisle ainda não comprara.

-Pensava que não querias jogar… - disse eu anunciando a minha presença, pois ela poderia pensar que eu andava a espiá-la.

-É uma actividade em família, não é? – retorquiu ela.

Eu sentia que ela estava zangada e as minhas palavras tinham-na irritado ainda mais.

-Foi ele que te mandou? – questionou ela.

Aquela era uma pergunta traiçoeira. Eu não sabia se ela se referia a Edward ou a Emmett. Se eu errasse ela podia zangar-se ainda mais. Decidi não comentar e ela ignorou-me.

Depois de alguns segundos pensei que ela iria desistir de bater no ar e regressar a casa mas Rosalie permaneceu ali, a fazer os mesmos movimentos como se mais nada existisse. Os seus olhos estavam presos no horizonte.

E então percebi. Analisando bem as suas emoções descobri porque razão ela estava ali sozinha, de bastão em punho.

-Queres estar à altura do desafio. – murmurei.

Rosalie deixou cair o bastão no chão e olhou-me com desconfiança.

-Consigo senti-lo…achas que ninguém na família te dá valor. Achas que não és importante e que não estás à altura deles…dele…do Edward.

Ela esboçou um meio sorriso.

-A Alice disse maravilhas de ti…disse que consegues ler as emoções das pessoas. E pelos vistos consegues fazê-lo quase tão bem quanto o Edward a ler mentes. Porém, o Edward não tem nada a ver comigo.

-Tem sim. – contrariei. Rosalie lançou-me um olhar irado. – Ele rejeitou-te…apesar de seres a mais bela vampira de todos os tempos…ele rejeitou-te. E feriu a tua auto-estima como nunca ninguém ousara fazer.

A cara de Rosalie entristeceu subitamente.

-Vocês não entendem… - suspirou.

Eu tinha a certeza das minhas palavras. Agora eu sabia que Rosalie odiava Edward porque ele a despeitara rejeitando-a como companheira. Algo assim, e tratando-se de alguém tão orgulhoso quanto Rosalie, deixara marcas profundas na sua personalidade e todo o amor que Rosalie pudesse ter sentido por Edward transformara-se em puro ódio.

-Tu achas que eu amo o Edward… - disse ela aproximando-se de mim. – É verdade que ele me magoou. Nunca tinha sido rejeitada por ninguém. Nem mesmo quando fui humana. A minha beleza garantiu-me sempre um futuro promissor. Eu era perfeita e continuei a ser perfeita depois de me transformar.

-E ainda assim isso não foi o suficiente para ele…Provavelmente pensas que teria sido melhor se o Carlisle te tivesse deixado morrer. – concluí.

-Estás enganado, Jasper. Analisa melhor as minhas emoções… - sugeriu ela deixando-me um pouco confuso.

Mas era verdade. Ela parecia ter razão. Não havia amor nenhum por Edward. E não havia ódio por Carlisle a ter transformado em vampira. Havia apenas culpa e medo. A verdade era bem mais simples do que aparentava. Ela tinha medo que Emmett deixasse de a amar por achá-la demasiado bela, demasiado superficial, tal como Edward fizera. Tinha medo que ele a culpasse por ter sido transformado e tinha medo que ele não aceitasse os seus motivos válidos.

-Foi sempre o Emmett, huh? – disse eu olhando directamente para ela.

-Sim. No inicio…pensei que o tinha feito apenas porque o achava parecido com o filho da minha melhor amiga. Foi isso que me levou a salvar-lhe a vida trazendo-o até ao Carlisle. Implorei que ele o salvasse. E, como sempre, o Carlisle cedeu ao meu capricho.

-Se não o tivesses trazido, o Emmett estaria morto. Tenho a certeza que ele não te culpa por isso.

-Eu causei a sua transformação. O Emmett teve de deixar a família e os amigos…

-A única coisa que ele sente por ti é amor.

-Talvez se souber porque razão o salvei…não me ame mais…

-Porque não lhe contas, então?

-Porque tenho medo que ele se vá embora.

-Se o amas de verdade…diz-lhe tudo. Fala com ele e explica-lhe o que te levou a salvar-lhe a vida. Ele vai entender. Confia em mim…

-Porque é que devo confiar em ti, Jasper?

-Porque sou teu irmão. – sorri.

Rosalie voltou a apanhar o bastão e permaneceu silenciosa durante alguns instantes.

-A Alice tem sorte em te ter. – disse ela entregando-me o bastão e desaparecendo de seguida.

xxxxxxxx

Não tínhamos notícias de Rosalie e Emmett há mais de três dias. Esme estava preocupada. Até mesmo Edward parecia inquieto. Ambos pareciam pensar que Rosalie poderia ter morto Emmett e fugido. Alice não tivera nenhuma visão e isso estava a deixá-la de mau humor. Carlisle era o único que achava que Rosalie não faria mal a Emmett.

-Ela precisava de falar com ele. – disse Carlisle ouvindo os suspiros de Esme. – A Rose salvou o Emmett uma vez…ela jamais o irá magoar.

-Mas… - começou Edward.

Ele sentia-se culpado. Isso eu conseguia saber lendo as suas emoções. Edward era mais estranho e complexo do que eu inicialmente pensara. Para um vampiro ele era extremamente altruísta. Por um lado ele abominava a beleza de Rosalie e chegava mesmo a desprezá-la por isso, por outro sentia-se culpado por a ter rejeitado e por lhe ter infligindo sofrimento. Haviam alturas em que ele preferia que Carlisle não a tivesse salvado, outras vezes ele sentia pena e fúria por saber o modo como Rosalie tinha sido tratada pelos seus atacantes. Numa frase apenas, Edward era um poço de contradições. Um poço muito profundo e, o pior é que ele parecia ter uma relação bastante intensa com a minha mulher. A _minha _Alice.

Apesar de agora eu estar constantemente na companhia de Alice, Edward estava quase sempre connosco. Isso não me agradava muito se bem que Alice estava sempre a pedir-me que tivesse alguma consideração por ele. Ela levava a farsa da nossa relação familiar muito à letra e portava-se como se fosse irmã verdadeira de Edward.

Eu sabia que era errado ter ciúmes. Aliás analisando as emoções de cada um eu sabia perfeitamente que eles não sentiam nenhum sentimento romântico um pelo outro.

Fui chamado de volta à realidade pelo grito de Esme que acabara de ver, através da janela, as silhuetas de Rosalie e Emmett a saírem da floresta. A primeira coisa que notámos quando os fomos esperar à rua foi o facto de Emmett ter um braço a rodear os ombros de Rosalie e de ambos estarem a sorrir.

Vinham tão focados um no outro que quase nos atropelaram.

-Peço desculpa por não termos dado notícias. – disse Rosalie olhando para Carlisle e Esme.

-Acho que não faz mal. – referiu Carlisle.

-Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem entre vocês? – questionou Esme esperançosa.

-Quer dizer que a Alice tem uma tarefa importante em mãos. – confessou Rosalie olhando para Alice.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e piscou o olho a Emmett num sinal de amizade e companheirismo que Emmett imitou.

-Depois do jogo de basebol eu e o Emmett vamos casar. – anunciou Rosalie.

Esme saltou de alegria assim como Alice e eu limitei-me a dar-lhes os parabéns. Em três dias eles tinham resolvido tudo. Devia ser um recorde qualquer. De qualquer modo, se isso significava que Rosalie e Emmett iriam deixar de discutir, por mim estava óptimo.

-Adivinha quem vai ser o meu padrinho? – perguntou-me Emmett.

-Eu? – questionei surpreendido. Não nos conhecíamos assim tão bem.

-Isso é muito gentil da tua parte Emmett. – disse Alice abraçando o gigante.

-Não tens de agradecer maninha. – declarou ele com um sorriso enorme.

Não pude deixar de ser contagiado pela boa disposição que entretanto se instalara em toda a família. Talvez viver com eles não fosse assim tão mau. Talvez a partir de agora nós pudéssemos realmente ser felizes. Mas, como era óbvio, não existiam certezas.


	21. Futuro

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lilybraun – É sempre triste terminar uma fic mas não te preocupes muitas mais surgirão, de outros autores. Toda a gente se esforça imenso e existem muitas fics Alice/Jasper que valem a pena. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

Nanda Xavier – Não te preocupes. Não vão acontecer dramatismos exagerados. Apenas uma situação potencialmente perigosa, mas nada de mais. O Jasper tem muita mais experiência em combates do que o Emmett, apesar do Emmett parecer ser mais forte. Obrigado pela review. Bjos

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 21 – Futuro_

Finalmente Alice e eu estávamos sozinhos em casa. Desde que tínhamos começado a viver com os Cullen, há cerca de três meses, não tínhamos tido nem um único momento a sós. Mas naquele dia tínhamos sido recompensados. Rosalie e Emmett estavam em lua-de-mel algures numa ilha que Carlisle comprara a Esme no Atlântico Sul. Edward, Esme e Carlisle tinham ido caçar e estariam fora alguns dias.

Eu e Alice tínhamos decidido dar uso à cama de casal do nosso quarto, no qual eu ainda não entrara. Eu podia habituar-me a viver assim. As dificuldades que me assombravam o espírito desapareceram momentaneamente na altura em que Alice me abraçou e beijou, fazendo-nos cair no imenso colchão macio que, de maneira convidativa, nos esperava.

Os sacrifícios pelos quais eu estava disposto a passar pareciam-me ridículos tendo em conta a recompensa final. Alice era tudo o que eu queria, ela era tudo o que eu precisava. Não importava com quem vivíamos ou de que maneira, apenas importava que estivéssemos juntos. Fosse porque razão fosse, aquela era a primeira vez que eu notava a suavidade da pele imaculada de Alice, exactamente o oposto da minha que estava cravada de cicatrizes.

Senti as suas pequenas mãos subirem pelo meu peito até ficarem seguras a rodear o meu rosto. Apesar de ela estar praticamente deitada em cima de mim, era tão leve que mal a sentia, por isso, porque queria ter a certeza que ela estava ali comigo, rodeei a sua cintura e abracei-a com mais força, sabendo que não estava a magoá-la.

-Jasper…quero perguntar-te uma coisa… - os seus olhos encontraram os meus e fiquei imóvel enquanto ela falava. – Eu gosto imenso de estar aqui, mas quero saber se tu gostas…se achas que vais conseguir habituar-te a viver com eles…não quero que te sintas obrigado a ficar aqui.

-Não estou aqui contrariado. – respondi calmamente.

-Se não quiseres ficar, podemos ir para outro lado. Só nós os dois.

Fiquei feliz por a ouvir dizer aquilo. Ela estava a pôr a sua felicidade nas minhas mãos. E estava disposta a sacrificar-se por mim. Se eu recusasse ficar ali com os Cullen ela não me abandonaria.

Beijei-a suavemente durante alguns segundos não conseguindo evitar um sorriso.

-Eles não são assim tão maus quanto pensei.

-Nem mesmo o Edward?

-Nem mesmo ele.

-Não quero que te sintas obrigado a ceder à minha vontade. Apesar de agora termos uma família, tu és a minha prioridade.

-E tu és a minha. Eu prometo dizer-te se não quiser ficar aqui, mas por enquanto estou pronto para tentar.

Alice sorriu e colocou a cabeça sobre o meu peito.

-O Edward disse-me que irias agir assim.

-Ai disse?

-Não precisas de ter ciúmes dele.

Não respondi de imediato. A minha relação com Edward ainda não estava assente em bases seguras.

-Não tenho ciúmes. – teimei sabendo que não estava a ser totalmente sincero.

-Sabes o Edward tem uma teoria sobre nós.

-Sobre tu e ele?

-Não, sobre nós os três.

-Que teoria? – perguntei interessado.

-De todas as mentes que ele já leu a minha é a mais fácil. O Edward acha que há algo que torna a minha mente ordenada e simples de ler. Ele tem a certeza que és tu que fazes com que os meus pensamentos sejam assim.

-Eu? – perguntei admirado. Não estava realmente à espera daquilo.

-Antes de te conhecer eu tinha visões regularmente. Bastava cruzar-me com alguém que tivesse decidido algo e via o seu futuro. Quando chegaste isso deixou de acontecer. Só tenho visões relacionadas com pessoas importantes para mim. Vi a tua luta com o Emmett…vi o meu encontro com o Edward…vi que iremos viver com os Cullen durante algum tempo…

-Eu entendo que possa ter alguma influência em ti, mas duvido que essa influência seja tão forte que interfira directamente no teu poder.

-Não é só no meu poder…também interfere no do Edward.

Pensei no assunto. Alice previa o futuro, eu controlava emoções e Edward lia mentes. Os nossos poderes eram um pouco parecidos e pareciam mesmo interligar-se. Isso queria dizer que talvez Edward tivesse razão.

-Talvez seja possível… - murmurei e Alice voltou a sorrir satisfeita por eu estar finalmente a concordar. – Acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde terei de me habituar ao Edward…mas neste momento preferia esquecê-lo durante algumas horas.

Ela entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e os seus lábios avançaram para os meus. Pouco depois nenhum dos Cullen permanecia remotamente nos nossos pensamentos. Naquele momento em que eu e Alice nos deixávamos guiar pela paixão, só eu e ela é que importávamos. O mundo podia acabar e nós não daríamos por nada. Porque a intensidade do nosso amor era imutável.

xxxxxxx

E afinal as coisas em família tinham-se tornado subitamente mais divertidas e menos penosas. O ambiente carregado que inicialmente eu sentira tinha-se dissipado totalmente. Talvez o meu poder tivesse algo a ver com isso mas a verdade é que já não sentia grandes alterações de humor sempre que Rosalie e Edward estavam na mesma sala. Ela e Emmett tinham chegado da lua-de-mel há dois meses e estava tudo a correr lindamente. Edward também parecia mais tranquilo, uma vez que antes ele se sentia culpado pelas discussões entre Emmett e Rosalie, e agora já não precisava de o fazer.

Os meus esforços estavam a ser recompensados. As minhas caçadas com Edward e Alice tinham acalmado a minha ânsia de sangue humano e eu já estava habituado ao sangue dos animais da região. Conversar com Edward que fora o único da família que também já tivera uma recaída, também fora útil para mim. Edward deu-me alguns conselhos importantes e todos nós estávamos convictos que em breve eu poderia frequentar o liceu.

A esse respeito eu contava com os conselhos de Emmett e de Rosalie. Eu nunca tinha frequentado um liceu moderno e precisava de me adaptar àquele tipo de actividade antes de nos matricularmos.

Para minha surpresa todos eles estavam bastante entusiasmados com a nossa integração na família. Rosalie parecia até feliz por já não ser a única rapariga no grupo. Depois de algum tempo, Alice e Rosalie tinham percebido que partilhavam algumas ideias e gostos, pelo menos do que dizia respeito a roupas e jóias. O facto de Alice poder investir na bolsa de valores sem qualquer risco de ter perdas fazia com que a família tivesse acumulado uma pequena fortuna.

Até então os Cullen viviam dos rendimentos da venda das propriedades da família de Edward, os Masen, que lhes permitira viver sem problemas económicos durante todo aquele tempo.

Como passatempos preferidos continuávamos a apostar no basebol, que tínhamos transformado numa espécie de desporto de eleição, e que praticávamos sempre que Alice previa dias de tempestade. Da primeira vez que tínhamos jogado tínhamos sido obrigados a interromper o jogo porque o barulho das bolas a serem batidas fazia parecer que rebentara uma tremenda tempestade na região. A partir de então tivemos mesmo de camuflar a nossa actividade com o mau tempo para ninguém desconfiar.

Um ano após nos termos integrado na família, Carlisle perguntou-nos se fazíamos intenções de permanecer com eles mesmo se eles tivessem de se mudar para outra cidade frequentemente. A resposta foi positiva e na verdade, eu sentia-me revitalizado por saber que a minha vida e a de Alice estavam agora ligadas à deles por laços de amizade e respeito.

Carlisle e os outros ficaram felizes com a nossa decisão mas isso também envolvia um aspecto mais ou menos preocupante. As famílias numerosas eram raras na nossa comunidade. Qualquer desvio era notado imediatamente pela elite dos Volturi. Carlisle teria de comunicar o aumento de mais dois membros à sua família e era bastante óbvio que os Volturi não iriam gostar de saber.

-Eles não nos podem proibir de viver em conjunto. – disse Carlisle. – Além disso o Aro e eu somos amigos…

-Mas eles podem pensar que temos outras intenções. – murmurou Esme segurando o braço de Carlisle. – Não quero que vás a Itália novamente. Podem prender-te…ou pior.

-Foste chamado pelos Volturi? – perguntou Alice preocupada.

-Quando transformei o Edward e depois a Esme, o Aro quis falar-me. Explicou-me que eu não devia ser tão misericordioso e que transformar humanos podia ser perigoso pois tornava-me directamente responsável pelos seus actos. Mas ele não me proibiu de viver em família.

-E achas que agora o fará? – insistiu Alice.

-Não…Eu escrevi-lhes uma carta depois da transformação da Rosalie e do Emmett. Eles não me pediram para lá ir. O Aro considera-me avisado.

-Mas eu e a Alice somos diferentes. – apontei. – Temos poderes.

-Sim, eu sei. – confessou Carlisle. – Mas eles não sabem e nunca me pediram para especificar quem eram os membros da minha família.

-Além disso, se eles desconfiarem de alguma coisa a Alice irá prevê-lo e podemos separar-nos por uns tempos se for necessário. – avisou Edward. – Há muitos modos de escapar aos Volturi e nós temos uma arma bastante eficaz.

Alice sorriu sabendo que ele se referia a ela. E não deixava de ser verdade. O poder de Alice dava-nos uma grande vantagem. O facto de podermos vir a ter problemas no futuro não me preocupava minimamente porque se isso acontecesse eu iria poder proteger Alice, e isso agradava-me.

-Que querido… - troçou Edward ao ler a minha mente.

-O quê? Quem é querido? – questionou Emmett interessado.

-Não é nada. – respondi.

-Vá lá Edward…partilha com o teu irmão… - insistiu Emmett.

-O Jasper não se importa se os Volturi nos atacarem porque quer proteger a sua amada. - relatou Edward.

Instintivamente atirei-lhe uma almofada mas ele desviou-se e começou a rir.

-Oh…que bonito…eu também quero um herói forte como ele para me proteger. – troçou Emmett.

Atirei-me a ele e rebolámos no chão até Edward se vir juntar a nós. Provavelmente não foi a nossa atitude mais digna e madura, mas situações desesperadas requeriam medidas desesperadas e eles estavam mesmo a pedi-las.

-Meninos…aqui dentro não. Se querem ser crianças vão para a rua! – exigiu Esme.

Levantámo-nos imediatamente e olhámos uns para os outros. Depois olhámos para Esme que tentava fulminar-nos. De facto, sempre que brigávamos, Esme acabava por ter de limpar e substituir objectos partidos. Geralmente a culpa era de Emmett porque ele nunca fazia um esforço para se desviar dos movéis.

-O último a chegar à floresta é um falhado! – gritou Emmett e partimos os três a grande velocidade.

-Idiotas… - ouvi Rosalie e Alice murmurarem e não pude evitar um sorriso. De momento a nossa vida era perfeita e o nosso futuro promissor.

Nota/Autor(2): O próximo capítulo será o final.


	22. Epilogo

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Lilybraun – Olá. Realmente já tinha escrito o último capítulo mas acrescentei a última parte especialmente para ti, embora não tenha ficado exactamente como sugeriste (mas tentei). Obrigado pelas tuas palavras e pela review. Bjos e boa semana.

_**Destinos Selados**_

_Capítulo 22 – Epílogo_

Contra todas as hipóteses eu conseguira habituar-me a tudo aquilo que inicialmente considerava errado. Já não conseguia imaginar uma vida nómada e solitária. Já se tinham passado vários anos desde que tínhamos ido viver com os Cullen e a partir desse dia tudo mudara.

Alice e eu éramos felizes com eles.

Carlisle era o nosso pai adoptivo. Não haviam defeitos a apontar-lhe porque Carlisle era exactamente o tipo de pessoa que levava o seu papel a sério. Além disso, ele era o mais velho de todos nós. Trabalhava como médico e tinha o seu cadastro limpo há muitos anos. Carlisle tornara-se "vegetariano" e considerava que tinha de ajudar os humanos enquanto médico para se redimir de tudo o que fizera no passado. Ele agia mesmo como nosso pai. Quando discutíamos ele agia como árbitro. Quando tínhamos algum problema, dúvida ou hesitação, ele oferecia a sua ajuda e os seus sábios conselhos. Ninguém era tão compreensivo quanto ele. Podíamos falar de tudo com ele e Carlisle sempre demonstrara orgulho em todos nós.

Esme era a nossa mãe adoptiva. Ela era mais do que aparentava. Compreensiva, generosa e humilde, Esme era o paradigma de que a nossa personalidade humana não morria quando nos transformávamos em vampiros. Ela gostava do seu papel porque perdera um filho quando ainda era humana. Fora isso que a levara ao suicídio. Felizmente para ela e para nós Carlisle encontrara-a na morgue. Quem disse que os romances são histórias aborrecidas e desinteressantes? A história de Esme e Carlisle tinha quase contornos de uma história de terror e ainda assim eram felizes.

Edward era o irmão intelectual. Ele fazia furor em todas as escolas e liceus que tínhamos frequentado até então. Talvez por ser o único "solteiro" da família. Ele era o mais rápido de todos nós e o melhor em quase tudo. Recentemente tínhamos aderido aos desportos radicais, nomeadamente corridas de carros. Desde a década de oitenta que fazíamos corridas clandestinas. Infelizmente Edward vencia sempre.

Emmett era o irmão impulsivo. Para ele tudo era uma competição e um desafio. Não interessava o risco envolvido. Ele era o rei das apostas e o único que conseguia convencer Esme com um simples olhar triste.

Rosalie era a irmã mimada. A sua beleza colocava-a no mais alto nível de perfeição. Rosalie chamava a atenção sobre si onde quer que estivesse, mas geralmente, o facto de estar sempre acompanhada por Emmett desencorajava qualquer outro homem a aproximar-se dela. Desde muito cedo que ela e Alice se tinham tornado viciadas em moda. Esme era a única que compreendia o seu fascínio por peças de roupa e acessórios, que geralmente valiam pequenas fortunas.

E Alice…bem Alice era a minha Alice. O meu mundo. Eu faria tudo por ela. Eu estaria ao lado dela sempre que ela necessitasse.

Já tínhamos mudado de cidade duas vezes desde que vivíamos todos juntos e por enquanto os Volturi permaneciam tranquilos em Itália, deixando-nos viver em paz.

Há um ano atrás tínhamos chegado a Forks, uma pequena cidade no estado de Washington. A nossa casa ficava nos arredores da cidade mas afastada do centro da população. De qualquer modo só íamos à cidade para ir para a escola. Carlisle trabalhava no Hospital e ganhara fama muito rapidamente, tal como das outras vezes.

Ele era um excelente médico e a sua simpatia valia-lhe um poderoso clube de fãs, quase maior que o de Edward na escola. O nosso primeiro ano na Escola Secundária de Forks decorrera sem incidentes. A não ser que contássemos com o facto de terem desaparecido cerca de vinte peças de roupa interior de Rosalie durante as aulas de educação física.

Emmett teve de tomar medidas drásticas. Ele já era intimidador nos seus melhores dias. Quando estava zangado, era sem dúvida um inimigo feroz. Os vampiros não competiam por muita coisa. Geralmente só haviam competições por "comida" e companheiros. Neste caso, Rosalie e o seu espaço pessoal estavam em perigo, por isso Emmett tomou medidas e de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: os culpados permaneceriam seriamente traumatizados durante anos. Depois disso, Carlisle deu-nos um sermão sobre não assustar humanos e ignorar as suas atitudes fúteis, mas eu teria feito o mesmo que Emmett.

Viver em Forks era agradável. A Península Olímpica, como era chamada, assegurava-nos quase trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias de céu nublado e chuva, o que para nós era ideal. Havia também uma floresta bastante densa onde podíamos caçar e fazer as nossas habituais competições. Na segunda semana após a nossa chegada, eu e Alice tínhamos encontrado o local perfeito para o nosso campo de basebol, junto a uma cascata.

Naquele momento Rosalie acabava de chegar de Seattle com Alice. Carlisle ainda estava no Hospital e não ia gostar nada de ver a surpresa que Rosalie trouxera para casa.

-É lindo. – exclamou Emmett beijando Rosalie. – Mas o meu é maior.

Rosalie tinha comprado um belíssimo Mercedes-Benz CLK vermelho e descapotável. O Volvo prateado de Edward e o Jeep verde-escuro de Emmett não se podiam sequer comparar àquela preciosidade.

-Não é o tamanho de conta, querido. – respondeu ela com maldade.

-Eu preferia o amarelo. – disse Alice amuada.

Coloquei-me imediatamente ao seu lado e ela abraçou-me sorrindo de imediato.

-Podias ter comprado um para ti. – disse Rosalie.

-Claro…e depois o Carlisle tinha um ataque. Além disso precisamos de remodelar e aumentar a garagem. – defendeu-se Alice.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros e chamou Emmett. Ele entrou no carro e partiram a grande velocidade.

-O que se passa? – questionou Esme surgindo atrás de nós.

-A Rose comprou um brinquedo novo. – disse Alice.

-O Carlisle não vai gostar. – suspirou Esme regressando a casa.

Carlisle dera instruções para não darmos nas vistas. Tínhamos de ser discretos pois ele desejava ficar em Forks durante alguns anos. Emmett estava mesmo proibido de levar o seu jipe para a cidade. Geralmente íamos para a escola no Volvo de Edward mas Rosalie estava sempre a queixar-se de o carro ser muito pequeno para cinco vampiros. Por um lado eu concordava e era por essa razão que quando Carlisle chegasse naquela noite eu ia estar presente durante a sua discussão com Rosalie, para o acalmar e para garantir que ela poderia ficar com o Mercedes. Rosalie e eu tínhamos trabalhado um pouco na nossa relação de irmãos gémeos e por vezes ajudá-la podia ser benéfico para todos. Não aturar o seu mau humor e as infantilidades de Emmett todos os dias a caminho da escola ia ser uma óptima recompensa.

Algumas horas depois Carlisle estava estacado à frente de casa de braços cruzados e um ar zangado. Rosalie olhava para o chão tentando fazer um ar culpado. É claro que ela não representava assim tão bem e Carlisle sabia perfeitamente que ela não estava arrependida por ter contrariado as suas ordens.

-As pessoas já nos acham estranhos o suficiente sem nos andarmos por aí a vangloriar dos nossos carros. – disse ele. – Se querias um carro para ir para a escola, um Volvo servia perfeitamente.

-O Edward já tem um Volvo…

-Rosalie. Nós temos de ser discretos. Não podemos arranjar mais problemas…

-Que problemas? – questionou Emmett. – Tem corrido tudo bem. Não temos criado problemas nenhuns.

-Ainda temos de ir a uma reunião com o Conselho tribal dos Quileutes. Só depois saberemos se poderemos ficar aqui. – explicou Carlisle.

-Desculpa. – pediu Rosalie. Carlisle estendeu-lhe a mão que ela segurou e não foi preciso usar o meu poder sequer. Eu devia ter calculado que Carlisle a perdoaria. Rosalie era a sua preferida.

Os Quileutes, ou pelo menos os membros mais antigos do Conselho, sabiam sobre a existência de vampiros. Carlisle resumira a história do dia em que fizera um acordo com eles há décadas atrás, antes de eu e Alice nos termos juntado à família. Carlisle tinha marcado um encontro com eles para reafirmar as tréguas entre nós, mas estava um pouco apreensivo porque entretanto a liderança da tribo já estava nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos à entrada da Reserva Quileute. Rosalie levara o seu descapotável e Carlisle conduzia o seu próprio Mercedes negro. Algumas crianças e jovens aproximaram-se de nós, curiosos. Era difícil saber o que mais os fascinava se nós ou o Mercedes vermelho de Rosalie.

Segundos depois um pequeno cachorro preto e castanho aproximou-se de nós abanando a cauda e com a língua de fora. Normalmente os animais fugiam de nós. Éramos predadores e eles sentiam isso. Este cachorro porém parecia completamente seguro de que não lhe faríamos mal.

-Olha Rose…não é giro? – perguntou Emmett apontando para o pequeno monte de pêlo.

-Talvez. – referiu Rosalie encolhendo os ombros. – Não gosto muito de rafeiros.

Mal ela proferiu aquelas palavras, o cão levantou a perna junto do pneu dianteiro do Mercedes vermelho e um liquido escorreu até ao chão. Rosalie ficou petrificada. A sua boca abriu-se mas ela não emitiu qualquer som.

-Jasper…acalma a Rose, por favor. – pediu Carlisle.

Aproximei-me dela e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

-Rosalie…é apenas um carro. – disse-lhe.

-Aquele rafeiro…conspurcou o meu bebé! – disse ela com uma voz abafada.

-Rose…por favor…tem calma. – repeti tocando-lhe ao de leve no braço.

-Novinho em folha…aquele rafeiro vira-latas… - murmurou ela ainda chocada.

Nesse momento um rapaz de pele dourada, mais ou menos da minha altura e com o cabelo comprido aproximou-se de nós e segurou o pequeno cachorro que se aninhou nos seus braços. Ele não devia ter mais de quinze anos.

-Vocês são os Cullen. – disse ele. Reparei que não era uma interrogação mas sim uma constatação que não lhe agradava nada. Ele não parecia satisfeito por nos ver mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia saber que éramos vampiros, caso contrário não se teria atrevido a vir falar-nos.

-Sim, viemos falar com o Conselho Tribal. – disse Carlisle com um sorriso.

O rapaz olhou para todos nós e demorou algum tempo a olhar para Carlisle. Depois virou-nos as costas e dirigiu-se a uma pequena casa branca que estava do outro lado da estrada onde os nossos carros estavam parados.

Entregou o pequeno cachorro a uma rapariga alta e esbelta com o cabelo escuro apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo que nos olhava desconfiada.

-Onde está o teu pai Leah?

-Em casa. – respondeu ela. – Quem são eles Jacob?

-Os Cullen. Avisa o teu pai que eles já chegaram, eu vou chamar o meu pai.

-Acho que não é preciso. – disse a rapariga.

De facto um jipe acabava de estacionar à frente da casa branca. Um rapaz alto e musculado, de cabelo escuro e curto saiu e tremeu ligeiramente quando nos viu. Reparámos que ele vestia apenas uns calções e calçava umas sapatilhas azuis. Rosalie torceu o nariz.

-Ele cheira mesmo mal. Será que aqui não têm água para tomar banho? – questionou.

-Jacob! Vem ajudar-me… - pediu o homem que vinha no lugar do passageiro.

O rapaz de cabelo comprido retirou uma cadeira de rodas da parte de trás do jipe e ajudou o homem a sentar-se nela. Enquanto isso o rapaz meio despido aproximara-se da rapariga e do pequeno cachorro. Ela deu dois passos atrás e olhou-o da cabeça aos pés. Depois virou-lhe as costas e desapareceu em direcção às traseiras da casa.

-Leah! Espera! – chamou o rapaz.

-Se eu fosse a ti deixava-a em paz Sam. – disse Jacob. – Já a magoaste o suficiente.

Sam não respondeu e encostou-se ao jipe.

-Jake vai chamar o Harry. Sam vai buscar o velho Quil. – disse o homem da cadeira de rodas.

Sam e Jacob partiram imediatamente. Segundos depois a porta da casa branca abriu-se e um homem com um boné vermelho saiu, colocando-se atrás da cadeira de rodas.

-Billy…parece que a reunião vai ser animada. – disse Harry. Enquanto esperavam o regresso de Sam, os dois homens começaram a falar do jogo de basebol que iria ser transmitido no próximo fim-de-semana. Ambos torciam pela mesma equipa mas ao que parecia Billy ia ver o jogo a casa do seu melhor amigo, o actual chefe da polícia de Forks, Charlie Swan.

Quando Sam chegou acompanhado de um homem grisalho e curvado, fomos chamados para os seguirmos. Caminhámos pela estrada até chegarmos a um pequeno barracão de madeira pintado de verde. Era obviamente uma arrecadação mas o interior estava completamente vazio. Havia apenas uma cadeira que foi ocupada pelo ancião.

Sam impedira Jacob de nos seguir e quando entrámos ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e moveu-se rapidamente para se posicionar entre Billy e Harry.

-A reunião não será longa. – disse Carlisle. – Viemos apenas reafirmar o tratado de tréguas que celebrei com Ephraim Black, Quil Ateara e Levi Uley.

-Nós sabemos isso cara pálida. – referiu o velho Quil. – O meu pai avisou-me que vocês voltariam…eu apenas tinha esperanças que o fizessem daqui a muitos anos.

-Chegámos a Forks há precisamente um ano. Gostaríamos de ficar mais algum tempo, mas preciso de saber se as tréguas se mantêm. – declarou Carlisle sempre seguro.

-Sim, as tréguas mantêm-se. – referiu Billy. – Enquanto eu for chefe tribal, as tréguas que celebraram com o meu avô vão manter-se.

-Desde que cumpram o tratado. – acrescentou Harry. – Mas saibam que não estamos tão desprotegidos quanto pensam.

Sam tremeu de novo e olhou para cada um de nós com os punhos cerrados.

-Garanto-vos que nenhum de nós vai violar o tratado. Eu, a minha esposa e os meus filhos não queremos problemas.

Harry riu-se um pouco.

-Uma família de Frios…era mesmo o que nos faltava. – disse ele olhando sombriamente para Billy. – Sabes o que vai acontecer, não sabes?

Billy acenou afirmativamente.

-Quanto tempo pensam ficar? - questionou o velho Quil.

-Provavelmente mais uns quatro anos…talvez cinco. – disse Carlisle.

-Sam…terás de ficar atento aos sintomas… - avisou o ancião.

-O Jared deve ser o próximo. – referiu o rapaz nunca despregando os seus olhos de nós.

-O que raio é ele? – perguntou Rosalie num murmúrio para que só nós a conseguíssemos ouvir.

-O teu pior pesadelo. – respondeu Sam também num murmúrio. Falava tão baixo e conseguia ouvir tão bem quanto nós. Rosalie tinha razão em questionar-se o que era Sam. Ele não era um humano normal.

-Conto-te depois. – foi a resposta de Carlisle.

-Manteremos as fronteiras. Permaneçam do vosso lado e conseguiremos viver sem conflitos. – disse Billy.

-Obrigado. Manterei a minha palavra tal como fiz com Ephraim Black. A minha família não pisará as vossas terras.

Deixámos a reserva de La Push em silêncio, sendo seguidos pelos olhares furtivos de Sam, que assim que viu os nossos carros partirem se embrenhou na floresta.

-Aquilo foi estranho. – confessou Esme.

-Eles têm razão em desconfiarem de nós. Nós somos predadores temíveis. – disse Carlisle tranquilamente. – Estão apenas a tentar proteger o povo deles.

-E aquele rapaz? – perguntou Alice. – O tal Sam?

-Ele é descendente de Levi Uley. – explicou Edward. – Billy Black é o neto de Ephraim e o velho Quil é filho do primeiro Quil Ateara. Foi com eles que celebrámos as primeiras tréguas.

-Os Quileutes vivem à maneira tribal. E em princípio o Sam é um protector. – disse Carlisle.

-O que quer isso dizer? – perguntei vendo que Alice também estava curiosa.

-Ainda não sei bem…talvez comece a estudá-los agora que as tréguas foram reatadas. – declarou Carlisle pensativo.

-A única coisa que temos de fazer é caçar apenas no nosso território e tudo correrá bem. – disse Edward. – Não quero encontrar-me com os Quileutes frequentemente. A vida deles parece uma novela.

Quando ele acabou de proferir aquelas palavras os olhos de Alice fixaram-se na paisagem e sentia-a agarrar o meu braço com força. Quando Carlisle estacionou o Mercedes à porta de casa, Alice saiu rapidamente.

-Acho que iremos vê-los muitas vezes. – disse ela. – No futuro…

A sua visão fora demasiado desfocada para que Edward tirasse conclusões, mas o que quer que ela tivesse visto, eu sabia que a tinha abalado um pouco. Conseguia sentir isso através do seu toque suave.

Alice sorriu-me e entrámos juntos em casa, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

xxxxxxxx

Alice não teve mais visões e entretanto as nossas preocupações relativamente aos Quileutes também desapareceram. Sempre que íamos caçar nunca nos aproximávamos das fronteiras e nunca vimos nada fora do normal na floresta. Eles evitavam-nos e nós fazíamos exactamente o mesmo. Carlisle continuava a ter uma excelente reputação na cidade de Forks e nós continuávamos a ser populares na escola, embora o nosso grupo fosse restrito aos membros da família e as únicas pessoas com quem falássemos fossem os professores.

Alice já estava a planear a festa do final do ano lectivo mas ainda estávamos a meio do semestre. Eu, Rosalie e Emmett éramos finalistas do 12º ano, enquanto que Alice e Edward ainda poderiam frequentar mais um ano escolar porque tinham uma aparência mais jovem.

Entrámos no refeitório e ocupámos os nossos lugares habituais, numa mesa junto à janela. O dia estava escuro, como habitual. Numa outra mesa, não muito longe, o grupo mais célebre da turma de Edward estava a olhar para nós. Não eram os únicos, porém eram os menos discretos.

Alice e Rosalie discutiam sobre vestidos ou qualquer coisa do género. Subitamente senti um nervoso miúdo emanando de alguém perto de mim. Não era de um humano. Junto de nós os humanos não se sentiam nervosos (excepto os Quileutes), mas sim completamente fascinados. À minha direita Rosalie sorria para Alice, à minha esquerda Edward estava a olhar fixamente para as suas mãos que estavam em cima da mesa. O nervosismo que eu detectara era dele mas desapareceu assim que a campainha que anunciava a próxima aula tocou.

Talvez tivesse sido apenas impressão minha, ou talvez as emoções de tanta gente no mesmo local me tivessem confundido. Porém não consegui relaxar completamente durante a última aula e quando nos estávamos a preparar para regressar a casa reparámos que o Volvo de Edward desaparecera do estacionamento. Pelas marcas dos pneus o carro não fora roubado mas Edward saíra apressadamente dali.

-O Edward sempre foi esquisito. – disse Rosalie tentando animar Alice que ficara preocupada.

-Mas quando ele quer estar sozinho avisa-nos sempre. – disse ela.

-Sabes como ele é sensível. Deve ter lido na mente de alguém qualquer coisa má sobre ele e quis ir desanuviar as ideias… - insistiu Rosalie.

-Espero bem que não esteja em casa a jogar Playstation e a tentar bater o meu recorde. – avisou Emmett.

Fizemos a viagem até casa no descapotável de Rosalie. Assim que saímos da garagem começou a chover e o telemóvel de Alice vibrou. Ela leu a mensagem que recebera e olhou-me com um ar preocupado. Era de Edward e dizia apenas "Preciso de ajuda. Trás o Jasper."

-Vamos. – estendi a minha mão que Alice segurou de imediato e partimos sem dizer nada. Eu estava pronto para ajudar a minha família. Há medida que íamos avançando pela floresta sobre nós caía o…

**Crepúsculo**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Aquela era sem dúvida a parte do dia que eu mais gostava. Não era de dia nem era de noite. O Crepúsculo era um equilíbrio entre o dia e a noite, o Sol e a Lua, a Luz e a Escuridão. Eu nunca pensara que a minha vida seria assim. Eu queria ser um soldado, queria combater, queria ser alguém. Ao invés disso tornara-me um vampiro. Carlisle dera-me o dom da imortalidade. Eu não podia culpá-lo pois ele apenas cumprira o derradeiro desejo da minha mãe.

Porém o dom transformara-se numa maldição que me assombrara durante mais de um século. Fora difícil chegar até ali sem cair na tentação, sem cometer erros. Durante alguns anos andei perdido, sem rumo, até conseguir ter a coragem de regressar para junto da minha única família. Carlisle perdoou-me e eu convenci-me que o único modo de viver ou melhor, de existir, era tentar redimir-me e alhear-me do mundo.

Ser um vampiro já era penoso, e ter habilidades especiais apenas piorava tudo. Eu era o único da família a ter um poder e isso fazia de mim uma aberração ainda mais complexa. O meu calvário terminou somente quando eles chegaram. Alice e Jasper. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, pequena, frágil e graciosa. Jasper parecia um cavaleiro-soldado dos tempos antigos, tal e qual como eu desejara ser um dia.

O destino juntara-nos e eu estava grato por isso. A minha ligação com Alice fora instantânea e após alguma resistência inicial Jasper acabou por se integrar na família e aceitar-me. O facto de eles terem poderes como eu fez-me sentir mais "normal" e menos sozinho. A mente ordenada e simples de Alice era uma bênção, pois sempre que ela estava presente eu podia simplesmente ignorar todas as mentes ao meu redor e focar-me somente na dela. Isso fazia com que o meu estado de confusão fosse menor e o facto de Jasper estar quase sempre com ela, permitia-me estar perto de um estado muito próximo da tranquilidade que eu sempre desejara.

Desde que eles tinham chegado a minha existência tornara-se mais fácil de suportar, assim como a minha solidão. Claro que eu tinha Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, mas eles não me entendiam como Alice e Jasper. Fora sem dúvida uma adaptação difícil, especialmente no caso de Jasper, porque inicialmente ele via-me como um rival, pensando que eu lhe roubaria Alice. Mas quando percebeu que a única coisa que eu sentia por Alice era amizade, ele tornara-se muito mais amável.

Graças a Jasper e a Alice, Rosalie e Emmett tinham resolvido as suas "questões" pendentes e a nossa vida em família tornou-se mais interessante e muito mais divertida. Eu já não precisava de me isolar porque Alice e Jasper não eram como Rose e Emmett. Eles eram mais discretos e permitiam, aliás eles apreciavam mesmo a minha companhia.

E agora eu precisava deles mais do que nunca. Durante o intervalo do almoço, na escola, eu senti a presença de uma nova aluna. Não era comum a transferência de alunos a meio do semestre, especialmente no seio da população de Forks. A cidade era pequena e quase irrelevante. Porém ali estava ela. Isabella Swan. Era filha do chefe da polícia. Charlie era um homem honesto e humilde e tinha a nossa família em grande conta mas ele não devia ter chamado a filha para viver com ele.

Isabella não era como os outros. Não era como as outras raparigas da minha turma. Eu soube disso mal ela entrou na aula de Biologia. Tentei ler a sua mente e não consegui, porém o pior era o seu odor que me atraía como nenhum outro o fizera até então.

Os Volturi costumavam apelidar estes casos de "cantante". A minha "cantante" era Isabella Swan. Ou seja, ela estava condenada desde que eu a vira porque o seu sangue cantava para mim. Era como se o sangue dela exercesse um poder qualquer sobre mim que me fazia perder o controlo e desejar matá-la imediatamente. A única coisa que não me deixara fazê-lo fora a lembrança da promessa que eu fizera perante Carlisle de que não voltaria a ingerir sangue humano.

De repente ouvi passos leves a caminharem na minha direcção. Eu sabia quem era. No preciso instante em que me levantei do chão sem me preocupar em sacudir a roupa Alice abraçou-me com força e depois agarrou o meu rosto.

-Edward…o que se passa? – questionou.

Jasper olhou-me e entendeu que eu estava confuso e perturbado. As minhas emoções foram rapidamente controladas por ele.

-Eu…encontrei-a Alice.

-Encontraste quem?

-A minha "cantante"…o sangue dela atraí-me…eu pensei que não ia ter forças para resistir. Eu queria tanto matá-la ali mesmo…mas depois comecei a pensar na promessa…no que passei para ser o que sou hoje…

-Não queres ser um monstro. – disse Jasper.

-Não quero matá-la. Quero continuar com a minha família.

-Não te preocupes Edward. Nós estamos aqui. – assegurou Alice. – Nós vamos estar ao teu lado.

Eu sabia que Alice estava a dizer a verdade. Apesar de eles terem sido os últimos a integrar a nossa família eu confiava neles.

-Jasper…preciso mesmo da tua ajuda. – declarei. Eu não estava a brincar ou a exagerar. Jasper teria de estar comigo frequentemente para controlar as minhas emoções e impedir que eu me descontrolasse totalmente.

-Eu sei…irmão. Farei o que puder para te ajudar. – referiu ele colocando uma mão no meu ombro. – Um por todos e todos por um, não é assim?

Acenei afirmativamente.

-Se há alguém que consiga fazer isto és tu Edward…Vamos tirar alguns dias de férias e depois…

-Obrigado. – interrompi-a. – Obrigado por virem…

-Não te livras de nós assim tão facilmente. – sorriu Alice.

Pensei em Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie enquanto regressávamos a casa. Estávamos juntos há vários anos. Éramos uma família. Nós éramos um pouco diferente das famílias humanas convencionais mas isso não invalidava o facto de termos laços sentimentais a unir-nos. Eu não podia deixar que isso fosse posto em causa. Eu tinha de superar isto, por mim e por eles. Isabella Swan não seria a minha perdição.

É claro que eu não fazia ideia de quão errado podia estar. Mas isso era outra história.

FIM

Nota/Autor(2): Foi excelente escrever uma fic Alice/Jasper, especialmente porque nunca me passou pela cabeça escrevê-la. Por isso a autoria desta fic divide-se em partes iguais entre mim e a Ju (que a sugeriu). Só espero que não tenha defraudado os fãs do par.

Especiais agradecimentos para quem leu, quem deixou reviews e quem colocou a história nos favoritos e alertas:

Andreia1, Big Banana, Camila, Eduarda, Lady JuRathbone, Lilybraun, Mademouselle Fox, Melanie Masen, Nanda Xavier, PriPriCullen e Renata.

Muito Obrigado.


	23. destino selado

Nota/Autor(1): _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Obrigado por lerem!

Nota/Autor(2) – Decidi escrever um pequeno capítulo bónus porque queria mencionar o James e os descendentes da Alice. Portanto, agora sim, Destinos Selados, terminou de vez. Talvez um dia eu volte ao mundo Alice/Jasper…

Agradeço também a quem comentou o capítulo anterior: Laene, Eduarda e Nanda Xavier, obrigado.

_**Destinos Selados**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_Capítulo 23 (Bónus) – Destino Selado_

O meu poder sempre foi útil para mim e para a minha nova família. Eu sabia disso perfeitamente. Porém isso não fazia de mim uma vidente infalível. O meu poder também tinha pontos fracos e eu não fora capaz de prever o amor entre Edward e Bella de início.

Edward sofrera com tanta intensidade que Jasper quase ficara doente, e todos eles sabiam que os vampiros não adoeciam. No princípio Edward achara melhor afastar-se da rapariga que lhe provocava uma tentação quase irresistível. Ele não queria matá-la. Ela era inocente e não tinha culpa nem noção de que o seu sangue provocava toda aquela vontade insaciável dentro dele. Porém, aos poucos, Edward percebera que não estava preparado para nos deixar de novo e que tinha de resolver a situação. A sua força de vontade provara ser mais forte do que todos nós pensávamos. Ele conseguiu aproximar-se de Bella e conseguiu resistir aos impulsos que o assolavam de cada vez que a via. Quando o seu controlo vacilava, Jasper ajudava-o.

Mas o contacto com a sua "presa" acabou por se revelar uma surpresa para todos nós, especialmente para Edward. À medida que foi conhecendo Bella, Edward apaixonou-se perdidamente por ela e Jasper soube de imediato que o sentimento era correspondido. Bella Swan também amava o nosso irmão. Infelizmente ela era humana.

Isso não pareceu incomodar Edward demasiado. Ele tinha-se apaixonado por ela contra todas as hipóteses. Casos assim eram extremamente raros na nossa comunidade, segundo Carlisle e Jasper. E não costumavam dar certo.

Mas Edward não estava pronto para desistir e Jasper e eu continuávamos a ajudá-lo sempre que ele precisasse. De início Jasper ficava no exterior da casa de Bella enquanto Edward a observava enquanto ela dormia. Podia ser um pouco estranho mas Edward necessitava de estar o mais próximo dela possível para testar o seu controlo. Jasper era apenas uma precaução. Quando Edward se sentiu forte o suficiente para resistir aos impulsos de matar Bella, Jasper deixou de o acompanhar.

Mas as coisas não permaneceram assim durante muito tempo porque apesar de respeitar a privacidade de Edward, Bella não era completamente estúpida e viu os sinais. Isso levou-a a investigar-nos e ela descobriu por fim o nosso segredo. Em vez de ficar assustada, Bella revelou-se bastante compreensiva. Não conseguimos resistir-lhe durante muito tempo, porque afinal de contas ela conseguira algo que nenhum de nós conseguira antes. Ela conseguira fazer Edward feliz pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Sabendo isso, decidimos aceitá-la na família, pelo menos até Edward se mentalizar que teria de fazer uma escolha. Ele não poderia tê-la para sempre porque Bella estava a envelhecer ao contrário de nós. Apesar de Bella ser ainda muito jovem e de Edward poder estar com ela durante alguns anos até ser necessário tomar a decisão final, aquele era um assunto delicado e de grande importância. Mais do que isso, Bella parecia ter-se apercebido disso e Edward iria ter de se decidir mesmo que não lhe agradasse condenar Bella àquele tipo de existência.

É claro que haviam outros assuntos importantes, nomeadamente a nível de segurança. Primeiro, infelizmente, Bella era amiga próxima dos Quileutes, o que não agradava muito a nenhum de nós. Segundo o nosso mundo sempre fora perigoso para humanos, e isso acabou por se tornar uma prova de fogo quando James, Laurent e Victoria chegaram a Forks.

Três vampiros nómadas raramente constituíam problemas para nós. Éramos sete vampiros e três de nós possuíamos poderes. Mas James era um batedor. Um batedor incansável que se fixou única e exclusivamente em caçar e matar Bella. Não foi fácil eliminá-lo e Bella quase morreu. A partir desse momento Edward entendeu que Bella estaria sempre em perigo enquanto permanecesse humana, mas ao mesmo tempo aceitou que não era ainda capaz de a condenar à vida eterna. Pelo seu lado Bella decidiu que queria ser transformada o mais cedo possível para não ser um empecilho.

Depois de eliminarmos James, sabíamos que Victoria haveria de querer vingança, mas não nos preocupámos muito pois o estado de Bella inspirou em nós demasiadas preocupações. Quando regressámos a Forks, e antes que Charlie a colocasse na cama, sem direito a visitas, Bella entregou-me uma pequena cassete que pertencia a uma câmara de filmar.

Em casa revimos tudo o que acontecera desde que Bella fora encurralada por James na escola de Ballet. E, por fim, ouvimos a história que James contou. A minha história. Eu fora, até então, a única presa que ele deixara escapar. E só conseguira escapar porque um outro vampiro me transformara antes que James me matasse. As minhas memórias começaram a surgir progressivamente, ainda pouco nítidas, mas agora eu tinha a confirmação daquilo que me acontecera de verdade.

Os meus sentimentos tiveram de ser controlados por Jasper para evitar que eu ficasse demasiado instável.

Algum tempo depois decidi que queria visitar os meus pais. As minhas memórias pareciam querer regressar e por isso Jasper e eu fomos a Biloxi. Os meus pais já tinham falecido há vários anos, e eu sabia disso, por isso fui visitá-los ao cemitério. Lá estava também a minha irmã Cynthia e o seu marido Jefferson.

Eu lembrava-me de Cynthia ter tido uma filha. Chamava-se Alicia e, sendo ela possivelmente a minha única descendente viva, decidi procurá-la. Não queria falar com ela pessoalmente, apenas ter um vislumbre de como vivia, se fora feliz, se estava bem. Sentia-me um pouco culpada porque talvez devesse ter feito aquilo há mais tempo, porém a culpa desvaneceu rapidamente e eu olhei para Jasper.

-Não gosto quando te sentes culpada. Não tens culpa de nada. – disse ele.

O nosso amor podia não ser tão intenso quanto o de Rose e Emmett, nem tão alegre quanto o de Esme e Carlisle, ou mesmo tão épico quanto o de Bella e Edward, mas era mil vezes mais poderoso. Jasper nunca me tinha desiludido e eu sabia que desde que ele estivesse ao meu lado, certamente eu conseguiria aguentar tudo.

A propriedade dos Walter já fora vendida várias vezes e naquele momento estava vazia. Porém a pequena casa dos meus pais ainda existia, apesar de ter sido aumentada e renovada. Havia uma piscina na parte de trás e um jardim cheio de rosas à entrada.

Alicia devia ter cerca de setenta e três ou setenta e quatro anos. Estava a escurecer quando parámos à frente da casa. Haviam vários carros estacionados em redor.

Eu queria saber detalhes sobre a minha sobrinha mas não fazia ideia de como os obter.

-Podemos dizer que somos jornalistas e vamos publicar algo sobre os soldados que combateram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. – sugeriu Jasper.

O meu cunhado tinha morrido pouco tempo depois de ter regressado da guerra. Alicia não desconfiaria de nada se preparássemos uma história convincente.

Foi bastante frustrante entrar em casa da minha sobrinha e apresentar-me como uma jornalista chamada Verónica. O seu cabelo grisalho e as suas rugas fizeram-me lembrar que era assim que a vida deveria ser. A velhice fazia parte do ciclo da vida e éramos nós que não estávamos em concordância com a Natureza por sermos vampiros.

Alicia tinha já alguns problemas de visão mas mostrou-nos algumas fotografias antigas dos seus pais e avós. Foi comovente ver os meus pais e a minha irmã em fotos. Se eu fosse humana teria com certeza começado a chorar.

Soubemos então que Alicia casara com um electricista chamado Johnathan Anderson, já falecido, e que tinham tido dois filhos, uma rapariga chamada Cynthia e um rapaz chamado Jeffrey. Cynthia era casada, não tinha filhos e vivia em Raleigh com o marido. Jeffrey era divorciado e tinha duas filhas que viviam com a mãe. A mais velha chamava-se Alice e a mais nova Lilian.

Foi bom saber que o meu nome permanecia enraizado na família, tal como o da minha irmã. A certa altura estava tão atenta ao que Alicia dizia que deixei de tomar notas no pequeno caderno que levara para fingir que ia escrever um artigo para um jornal.

Quando terminámos a nossa conversa, Jeffrey chegara com as duas filhas para que estas pudessem visitar a avó. Alice tinha dezassete anos e consegui reconhecer alguns traços da minha mãe e da minha irmã nela. Tinha o cabelo escuro como o nosso e um nariz pequeno. Cumprimentou-nos educadamente e pareceu ficar bastante curiosa com a nossa aparência, o que era normal. Lilian tinha apenas onze anos, era mais parecida com o pai mas tinha os olhos escuros como os de Alicia, como os Brandon. Ambas pareciam gostar muito da avó, o que me alegrou.

Jeffrey, ou seja, o meu sobrinho-neto falou connosco durante alguns minutos e agradeceu-nos a visita e depois saímos. Eu tinha a noção que me tinha aproximado demais outra vez. Estava novamente a deixar-me arrastar para um mundo que já não era o meu. Aquela podia ser a minha família biológica, mas não era a minha família actual. Os Cullen sim. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella e Jasper eram a minha família. Eu não teria filhos mas saberia que através de Alicia, dos seus filhos e netas, haveriam sempre descendentes dos Brandon.

E quem sabe, talvez um dia eu me cruzasse com alguns deles. Poderia ser Alice, Lilian ou os seus futuros filhos e netos, mas desde que permanecessem humanos, eles dariam continuidade à família, e isso era o suficiente.

-Fizeste bem em vir. – disse Jasper enquanto conduzia de regresso a Forks.

-Achas que sim? Gostava de poder dizer-lhes quem eu sou.

-Eu sei disso querida, mas não podes. Estarias apenas a colocá-los em perigo.

-Alguma vez tiveste saudades de voltar a ser humano?

-Nunca pensei nisso até…até ter visto o Edward e a Bella juntos. Sempre aceitei aquilo que eu era. Mas agora…acho que sinto saudades de alguma coisa…talvez seja da simplicidade da vida. Mas as coisas não vão resultar se ela continuar a ser humana…

-Eu sei…e tenho receio do que isso irá fazer ao Edward.

-Não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar que eles decidam.

-Sinto que nos esperam tempos difíceis Jasper…

-Eu estarei sempre aqui…ao teu lado. Aconteça o que acontecer.

Olhei para ele e sorri verdadeiramente. Com família ou sem família, Jasper seria para sempre a minha salvação, a minha alma gémea, o meu único amor. Ele estendeu-me a mão direita e eu segurei-a com firmeza. Não eram necessárias mais palavras mas ainda assim eu quis dizê-las.

-Amo-te Jasper.

-E eu a ti Alice. Para sempre.

Ainda que estivéssemos mortos e os nossos corações não batessem mais, nós estaríamos juntos eternamente. O nosso destino estava selado pelo poder do nosso amor.

FIM de DESTINOS SELADOS


End file.
